


The Warmest Vanilla

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, lay being the sweetheart he is, minor kaisoo and krisho, past chanhun, suho is the best big bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 73,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: In an attempt to spice up his relationship with his long-term boyfriend Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun tries phone sex. But by accident Baekhyun dials the wrong number. Park Chanyeol is the person he calls.Park Chanyeol has been lonely and down on himself ever since his long-term boyfriend Sehun up and left him for a richer man. On a drunken night he answers an unknown number thinking his best friend Jongin is prank calling him.Things take an unexpected turn from there.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the making for a long time now and I'm really proud of this and I hope you enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something good comes out of a bizarre situation.

Arriving home to find suitcases and boxes piled up in his living room wasn’t exactly what Chanyeol had planned to come home to. In fact he’d left his shit job early intent on surprising his boyfriend with the news of his new job offer. But there Chanyeol was standing in the doorway in shock while his boyfriend of four years Sehun stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes widening more in panic, and fumbling over his words as his hands started shaking, trying to figure out something to say.

 

Completely blindsided by the sight, Chanyeol dropped the cake he’d bought as a means to celebrate. He was rendered speechless, gaze transfixed on the younger that couldn’t seem to meet his eyes. Sehun’s entire posture oozed with guilt and the elder’s body started to tremble. Chanyeol knew they’d been having some issues in their relationship recently; but he never imagined it would come down to this.  

 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol swallowed thickly trying to formulate words, while fighting to keep his tears at bay. “Wh-what, what’s going on?” He bypassed the cake box to make his way towards his boyfriend. But when Chanyeol reached out for Sehun, the younger took a step back.

 

“It’s over.” He mumbled refusing to give Chanyeol a proper glance.

 

It took Chanyeol’s mind a few seconds too long to register the statement was directed at himself. He was still focused on the suitcases and the few boxes stacked against the sofa. And even after he did it felt as if his brain had short circuited. “W-what?” He stammered over his words unable to comprehend what his boyfriend of over four years was actually saying. It just wasn’t possible. Sehun let out a shaky breath still unable to look the elder in the eyes. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

 

“I s-said, i-it’s over. I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol was completely baffled. “Sehun, you can’t be serious? Things have been going great, we’ve been going strong for so long. I-I don’t understand. I know that we’ve had our problems but we’ve been trying to work it out. I’m trying Sehun, I swear!”

 

The younger sat down on the sofa and glanced down at his lap, blond bangs covering his face as gnawed on his lip guiltily. “I found someone else.” Sehun’s voice was barely audible but Chanyeol felt his stomach drop and his entire body start to tremble from his words. 

 

“The fuck do you mean, you’ve found somebody else?” Chanyeol growled in disbelief, too angry to care about the way the younger flinched from his tone. 

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry,” Sehun sniffled. “I really am.”

 

“What do you mean, that you’ve found somebody else?” He asked again, gritting his teeth to stop himself from losing his mind.

 

“It just happened, I went out for dinner with some co-workers and they brought their friends and I ended up hitting it off with one of them. We exchanged numbers and ended up talking and we hung out a few times.” Sehun confessed but it did nothing to simmer Chanyeol’s anger.

 

“So you cheated on me?”

 

“Yes, but I swear I didn’t mean to, Yeol. I didn’t mean for it to happen but I-I fell for him.” Sehun confessed and _wow_ the man wasn’t even going to sugarcoat or deny the fact that he had cheated on him. Chanyeol was stunned.

 

“Let me guess, he’s better than me, can give you everything want since I’m too busy chasing my ‘pipe dreams’ like you always say.”

 

“Yeol it isn’t like that-”

 

“He’s rich isn’t he?” Chanyeol cut him off and Sehun stayed quiet for a second too long. But his silence made his answer loud and clear. Once again the older was left baffled. “Of fucking course he is.” Chanyeol scoffed while staring at the ceiling. He was close to ripping his hair out or screaming. 

 

“Chanyeol that isn’t why I’m leaving, I swear-”

 

“Cut the bullshit, Sehun. One of the main things we argue about is me not making enough money to satisfy you. Even though we’re doing just fine.” There was so much Chanyeol wanted to say but he just couldn’t fathom that Sehun was truly breaking up with him. More specifically leaving him for a richer man.

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. I truly do-”

 

“But I can’t give you what you want. I can't buy you designer things, I can’t take you to fancy restaurants, or expensive trips. This guy’s not going around chasing after a failing dream, right?”

 

“Chanyeol it’s really not like that-”

 

“Sehun, I’ve known you for a long time; don’t lie to me.”

 

The younger remained silent, he was sniffling but no tears were falling, while Chanyeol’s vision was blurred and his eyes were stinging. The man that he adored was adamant on walking out of his life and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. Didn't know what to say to change his mind.

 

Chanyeol dropped to his knees in front of the younger, shakily grabbing Sehun’s hands. The blond still refused to look at him. “Baby, please,” He spoke getting choked up as he started begging. “Sehun, please don’t leave me. I-I’ll do better I swear. I got a new job offer, that’s why I came home early! It pays really well, soon I can afford to give you better. So don’t leave. We can work through this, don’t throw away four years like this.”

 

Sehun shook his head, finally looking Chanyeol in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but it’s over. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t love you anymore. I-I love him,” his voice was barely audible “I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart completely shattered as he started to sob, face buried into Sehun’s lap. Mindlessly he continued to beg Sehun to stay, clutching onto the man’s jeans. The younger didn’t have the heart to move him. Heart aching for the man beneath him but still firm in his decision. 

 

“Were you even going to tell me?” Chanyeol whispered, pulling away and trying to maintain the last of his dignity. 

 

“What?” Sehun asked confused by the sudden question.

 

“Were, you even going to give me this? Were you even going to breakup with me to my face? By the looks of it you were hoping to get all your shit out before I even got home.” Once again the silence was enough of an answer. The noise of rage that escaped Chanyeol’s lips was inhumane as he ripped himself away from Sehun. He picked himself up from off the floor and started pacing.

 

“Chanyeol-”

 

“Fuck you, Oh Sehun. You were just going to pack your shit and leave so I could come home to an empty apartment. Like a coward you were going to runaway and let me figure out things for myself,” Chanyeol hollered too enraged to think about the neighbors. “We’ve been together for four years and you weren’t even going to breakup with me properly. This wouldn’t even be happening right now if you had it your way. Fuck, Sehun! I deserve more than this!”

 

“Look, Yeol, I’m sorry-”

 

“Is that all you can fucking say? You’re sorry! I can tell its complete bullshit, Sehun. I know you don’t mean it.”

 

The younger’s face became blank and his demeanor shifted. “Look, I don’t have time for this. I have to go.” Sehun’s tone was as blank as his face and Chanyeol didn’t know if he preferred the younger’s pity to this uncaring change.

 

“So that’s it then? You’re just going up and leave me like this?”

 

“Luhan will be here soon to pick me up. I truly am sorry for ending things like this, but I have to go.”

 

“So that’s his name? You’re leaving me for someone that you barely know.”

 

“We met three months ago-”

 

“Like I said, someone you barely know.” Chanyeol cut him off, trying to stay strong and ignore the knife wedged in his chest. 

 

“Chanyeol, please don’t do this, he’ll be here soon.” 

 

“So we’re ending like this? Just like that?” Chanyeol scoffed, running his fingers through his hair in anger. “You care more about me making a scene than the fact that you’re completely stomping on my heart like it’s nothing?”

 

“I guess we are.” Sehun mumbled going back to avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. The elder sucked his teeth, yanking at his black hair, his mind was reeling in anger and confusion and he didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol spoke defeat clear in his voice. “I’ll make this easier for you since you’re in such a fucking hurry to leave.” Without another word he stomped towards Sehun’s stuff. Grabbing one of the suitcases he started walking towards the front door.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Sehun called after him. The taller ignored him and continued on towards the door. After opening the front door he threw the suitcase into the hallway. It made a loud clatter but he waltz back into the apart and started grabbing boxes. “Chanyeol, stop it!” Sehun shouted, trying to pull him back. Chanyeol shrugged him off.

 

“Why? You wanted to leave so fucking badly, I’m only helping you speed shit up!” Chanyeol stated tossing the boxes out the door. He continued to throw out Sehun’s things despite the younger’s shouts for him to stop. 

 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun screamed in rage but the elder wasn’t listening anymore. “Stop it!”

 

“Get out,” Chanyeol hissed sharply. It sent chills up Sehun’s spine, he’d never seen the elder so angry and although he was the cause of it that didn’t stop him from hurting. “Get out, get out, get out! Get the fuck out Sehun!” The taller screamed completely losing all composure. 

 

“Yeol…” Sehun whispered in shock from his outburst.

 

“If you want me out of your life so goddamn bad-” Chanyeol’s voice hitched as he started to choke on his words. “Then get the hell out.” He whispered, staring his now ex-boyfriend in the eyes as he started to bit at his trembling lip before getting up. 

 

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry.” Sehun tried to reach out for Chanyeol again but his now ex-boyfriend moved out of reach from his touch.

 

“I wish you the best, Sehun.” Chanyeol murmured moving away towards the kitchen, grabbing a case of beer from the refrigerator and his pack of cigarettes off the island counter. He made his way out onto the terrace and slammed the screen door after him and locked it. 

 

Chanyeol plopped down in his chair opening the can of beer roughly not even caring for the froth that dripped onto his hand before chugging the entire thing, tossing the can before moving on to the next. Chanyeol pounded at his chest hoping that would ease his pain. He had tried so fucking hard to make his relationship with Sehun work. Chanyeol knew they were having problems but he never imagined that it would come down to this. He thought that they could make it because he had loved Sehun so deeply, but in the end it was all in vain.

 

“So much for trying, huh?”

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wished he’d never told his step-brother Junmyeon and their best friend Yixing that he was trying to spice things up in his relationship with his boyfriend Jongdae. If he hadn’t, then he currently wouldn’t have been dragged into _Honey Love_ , his brother’s favorite sex shop. It wasn’t just Baekhyun’s first time in the building. In all of Baekhyun’s twenty-seven years of life, this was the first time he’d ever set foot in a sex store. 

 

He’d had a misconception that all sex shops were sleazy but Baekhyun was surprised by how welcoming _Honey Love_ actually was. The interior was lilac, and the place was split in two between the porn videos and the toys, along with gear. Light EDM was playing and the few people including the lone cashier paid them no mind.  

 

Baekhyun wouldn’t deny that he didn’t have the most exciting of sex lives. The kinkiest thing he’d ever done was doggy-style. 

 

 _Okay_ , so his bedroom life was boring! Baekhyun could admit it. 

 

Which was why he wanted to change things up. He’d been with his boyfriend Jongdae for almost five years and recently they had hit a wall. Baekhyun has trying to revive them, bring romance back into their lives. Jongdae had seemed oblivious to the fact that their relationship was dwindling down to nothing.

 

For months, Baekhyun had been blaming himself. Maybe he wasn’t as attentive as he could have been? Maybe Jongdae had become bored of him and if so what could he do to keep his boyfriend interested? Baekhyun didn’t know and was too afraid to ask. But he was also desperate to keep his boyfriend. And he was running out of ideas, Baekhyun thought that adding a spark to their sex life might help. 

 

Hence the idea of phone sex.   

 

Now, Baekhyun knew that getting off over the phone wasn’t the wildest of sexual encounters but he thought it was a start. A surprise phone call to get his boyfriend off was all Baekhyun felt he could do. He didn’t live with his boyfriend and Jongdae’s work schedule was all over the place.

 

“Do you think that Yifan would like this one?” Junmyeon asked them, holding up a packaged translucent baby blue double-ended dildo, breaking his brother from his train of thought. “I told him I had a fantasy of us both using one together and he entertained the thought.” The eldest smirked, Baekhyun flushed and spluttered, while Yixing nodded in approval. 

 

“It’s a pretty color. How many inches is that?” Yixing asked and Baekhyun was baffled at how casually they were speaking about a sex toy. Having never been in a sex shop before he was embarrassed, even though Baekhyun knew there was no reason to be. 

 

“It’s eighteen inches, so that’s roughly nine for each of us if we’re feeling brave.” Junmyeon answered. 

 

“Jun, what the hell do you and your husband get up to?” Baekhyun asked his step-brother in astonishment. 

 

“Baek, I don’t even understand why you’re embarrassed right now?” His brother remarked, rolling his eyes. “You own sex toys.” 

 

“That’s because you bought them for me as a birthday present, like three years ago!” The youngest argued.

 

“Yeah, because you’re too shy to buy a simple vibrator and some butt plugs yourself,” Junmyeon snickered. “And to answer your question, lets just say what I get up to in and out of my bedroom with my husband is far from vanilla.”

 

Baekhyun shuddered, not needing the image of his older brother’s sex life. Yixing laughed in amusement patting the youngest’s back as he moved to survey the dildos displayed in the glass case labeled ‘irregular’. 

 

“Oh man, guys, check these out!” Yixing squealed excitedly. “They have tentacles and dragon dicks.” Baekhyun flushed scarlet, wanting to hide under a rock and never come out. He just wanted to have phone sex with his boyfriend. None of this was needed to do that. 

 

“Oh I am so leaving this place with one,” Junmyeon stated, eyeing a particularly large multicolored neon dragon cock. “Oh wow, it even comes.” He murmured in fascination, eyes gleaming. 

 

“You know that you have to buy the fake cum separately, right?” Yixing question, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Baekhyun stared on, watching the conversation in wonder. His sex life really was stale. As much as he was embarrassed, he was also intrigued by everything in the store. As well as Yixing and Junmyeon’s conversation. 

 

“No shit, Sherlock, of course I know that.” The eldest glared playfully at Yixing before turning back to the case. “Oh man, Yifan would love to watch me use this.” He murmured more to himself. 

 

“Y’all are nasty.” Baekhyun whispered to himself.

 

“You’re trying phone sex tonight, right?” Yixing asked, turning away from the case to face the youngest. “Why not get something? Might as well treat yourself to something new, since that’s what you’ll be doing for your man tonight.” His friend teased wiggling his eyebrows. Baekhyun smacked his shoulder.

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” The younger whined, covering his face in his hands.

 

“Yeah, Baekkie, pick something,” His brother insisted. “It’s the reason that we brought you in here in the first place. I’ll even pay for you.”     

 

Baekhyun bit his lip. There had been a simple toy that had caught his attention while they were walking around. “Well there was this one toy…” he trailed off, shyly, trying to hide his face behind platinum blond bangs.

 

“You don’t have to be shy with us, Baek. Show us.” His step-brother urged him. Baekhyun did what he was told leading them through various display cases before he stopped in front of  case that held very simple and discrete toys. Baekhyun pointed timidly at the simplest of them all. 

 

“That’s what you want?” Junmyeon asked in surprise.

 

“Oh, it’s so cute.” Yixing stated sweetly.

 

The toy that had piqued Baekhyun’s interest was a simple pastel pink vibrator that looked like a slightly larger than an average popsicle. There was nothing over the top or special about it but certainly was cute.  

 

“That’s it? That’s all that you want?” Junmyeon asked. 

 

“Yeah,” The youngest nodded. “I like it.” Baekhyun peered down at the placard describing the toy and its reviews. “Plus it has really good reviews.”

 

Junmyeon simply shrugged. “If this is what you want, then I’ll get it for you. We can always build you up to kinkier things later.” His step-brother winked. Baekhyun smacked his arm in embarrassment.

 

“Just buy me the damn popsicle.” The blond grumbled. 

 

“Don’t worry, I will but I’m not done shopping and neither are you.” His brother’s gaze was mischievous. 

 

Baekhyun already knew he was leaving _Honey Love_ with more than just the popsicle. Junmyeon would buy him the whole store if he could.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol should have known that it was a bad idea to hang out with these people that were his so called ‘friends’. But it was a Friday night and he hadn’t been out in _so_ long.  Despite the circumstances, Chanyeol didn’t think a simple night out would be so bad. Sure they hadn’t been decent friends to him since the day Sehun packed his shit and left. But the tall man was willing to overlook that small detail. It had been six months and not once had anyone asked him about the breakup or whether or not he was alright. That was the problem when you and your ex had mutual friends, people always pick a side. Unfortunately for Chanyeol , it seemed that everyone he knew had taken Sehun’s side. 

 

Having been isolated from the people that he’d considered important to him over the years, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do with himself. The only person he could depend on was his best friend Jongin and the younger had moved out of Seoul to Busan with his boyfriend Kyungsoo a year ago. Chanyeol had been lonely with no one to rely on for a long time. He was desperate for true human interaction. Which was why he was desperate enough to meet up with the people that had treated him like shit for over a half a year. Chanyeol was hoping that maybe his former friends would have seen just how awful they had treated him. 

 

Chanyeol had never been so _wrong_ in his entire life. 

 

The dinner had turned into ‘ _Chanyeol can’t keep a man so let’s shit on him for it_ ’ night. He was so fucking done with the world and these specific assholes in it. He knew that he was close to snapping on all of them. Chanyeol couldn’t believe that he used to consider these jerks his friends. If they hadn’t been there for him after his breakup with Sehun than it clearly meant that they wouldn’t be there for anything else. It just sucked that it took Chanyeol going out with his former friends to realize it. He hated that he was desperate enough for human interaction that he did this to himself.

 

The night had started off fine, although a bit boring. The simple small talk of catching up with each others’ lives. There may have been some less than subtle digs at the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t thriving as much as the rest of them. But the tall man blamed that on the alcohol (even though he knew his excuse was bullshit). He honestly wasn’t having a good time. Chanyeol had mainly sat at the table nibbling at his food and occasionally adding to the conversation. He’d rather be anywhere but in this dull restaurant nestled somewhere in Dongdaemun with shitty company. Chanyeol would rather be at home hiding away from the world until he had to go back to work on Monday. He should have just visited his family since they lived in the neighborhood instead.

 

_Ugh, why did Jongin have to move over four hours away?_

 

He’d been so close to getting up and making an excuse to leave. But than Zico just _had_  to run his mouth and say some backhanded shit. Chanyeol had been _so_ close. He was so fucking close to leaving in peace. So close to not blowing up on somebody, but nope, this jackass had to _ruin_ it. 

 

“To be honest, Yeol, I understand why Sehun left you.” The man’s voice was slurred soju bottle swinging in his hand as his body slumped over the table. Chanyeol had never wanted to sock somebody in the jaw so badly until this moment. He had always considered the man a close friend but that had crashed and burned in one single moment. Chanyeol considered himself to be a peaceful person, he didn’t get mad easily but damn was the universe starting to test his patience.  

 

“Dude, shut the fuck up.” Jimin hissed punching the wasted man on the shoulder.

 

“What? We’re all thinking it.” Zico spoke arms waving over the rest of the group, who were now looking down at the table. All of them were avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. Their uncomfortable posture was very telling and he knew that this was the last time he would ever associate with these people. 

 

The group kept telling Zico to be quiet but that didn’t hinder the intoxicated jerk at all. He just kept on going. “I mean, if some rich dude was coming onto me dripping with money and charisma, I’d say fuck it to love too.”

 

Chanyeol was starting to feel sick and it wasn’t from the booze. He could hear everyone gasp as if they were shocked and offended by what Zico had just said. But Chanyeol could see right through them all. They didn’t mean it, they may have acted like they opposed to what the drunken asshole was saying, but they agreed with him. It was written all over their faces. Chanyeol couldn’t take how fake they all were, he was done with it. Bracing himself, he reached for a semi-full bottle of soju and took a large swing before speaking. 

 

“Let’s cut the bullshit shall we?” Chanyeol spoke so bluntly that it momentarily shut everyone up. “You all agree with him, I don’t see why you’re pretending that you don’t?”

 

“Yeol, I know you’re still hurt but you don’t have to attack us because of your Sehun issues.” Hwasa snapped, clearly offended at being called out. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at her trying to turn it all around onto him. He wasn’t gonna take it, he was too pissed off for that.

 

“How would you or anyone else know how I’m feeling? Ever since Sehun dumped me none of you have been there for me? I have been a wreck, but have any of you cared? Simply came to see me or called to check on me? Its been six months and nobody has asked me if I’m okay!” His voice started to raise and people at other tables were starting to glance their way but he didn’t care.    

 

“Chanyeol, maybe you should calm down-” Irene spoke up but Chanyeol wasn’t having it. 

 

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!” he hollered, slamming his fists hard against the table as he stood up furiously. By this point the scene he was causing was catching the attention of the entire bar. “This is bullshit and you all know it!”

 

“Well it’s not really our fault that Sehun cheated on you, Yeol,” Hwasa  spoke voice dripping with attitude. Clearly she had a lot to say. It was no secret Chanyeol never liked her. “I mean, if I was with someone as useless as you, I would have cheated too.”  

 

Chanyeol’s entire body started to shake with rage. Not only had these people ignored his existence for six months, they also had known that Sehun had cheated on him. Seems that Chanyeol had been the only one in the dark about his own relationship. 

 

“So all of you knew, huh?” Chanyeol, chuckled to himself in disbelief shaking his head. “All of you knew that Sehun cheated on me and didn't tell me.” Suddenly they all had the nerve to look ashamed of themselves. 

 

 

“It wasn't our place Yeol, and we knew you'd get like this once you found out.” Jimin spoke. The tall man snorted. No shit he’d be upset to find out that his boyfriend was cheating on him and all of his ‘friends’ knew. Chanyeol received a chorus of agreement. Chanyeol was suddenly hit with the heavyweight of betrayal. Without having to say anything it felt that his _friends_ had already truly sided with his ex. Chanyeol really had nobody to rely on anymore.

 

“So it was justified for Sehun to just pack his shit and try to leave while I wasn't home? He couldn't even respect me enough to say it was over to my face. He was going to dump me with a sticky note! I know I had my faults but I didn't deserve that bullshit. You’re saying its alright that he cheated on me?”

 

“Nobody is saying you did, Chanyeol.” Hwasa spoke calmly trying to reason with him. He had always hated how fucking condescending she could be. Always trying to make herself out to not be the bad guy. 

 

“You didn't have to say shit, its written all over your faces!” He hissed, so fed up with the entire situation. 

 

“Yeol, calm down. You're making a scene.” Hwasa hissed in embarrassment. Her entire attitude about the situation and the rest of the groups nonchalant aura made Chanyeol’s anger boil to the surface. They were always Sehun’s friends before his even if they'd known him first. They were more concerned about how they were being seen then how he was falling apart in front of them.

 

In an absolute blind rage Chanyeol stood up and flipped the table, sending various drinks and food crashing to the floor. His breathing was erratic, fists clenched so tightly that his nails broke the skin in his palms. The entire restaurant froze in shock, the group he was unfortunate to have been associated with shouted and screamed from now being soaked in booze and splattered with food. Before anyone else could regain proper speech, Chanyeol grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the restaurant into the cool night air. 

 

Stumbling drunk and into the semi-crowded street, Chanyeol stuck his hand out to hail a cab. He was sober enough to know that it would cost him a fuck tone of money to get to his apartment from this location but in the moment he didn’t care. Chanyeol was barely keeping it together and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He could hear his name being called and turned his head to see Hwasa and Zico storming towards him soaked and pissed off. They clearly weren’t done arguing with him, but luckily for Chanyeol, a cab pulled up to him. Wasting no time, he stumbled in and mouthed off his address. 

 

The cabbie drove off and Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He rested his head against the window and closed his watering eyes. His breathing was raged, anger and sadness seeping deep into his bones. It was a miracle that he was holding himself together. Chanyeol wanted to do nothing more than breakdown in the back of the taxi. Before tonight he had known that those people weren’t true friends to him. But having them be so cruel straight to his face hurt. The overbearing sensation of loneliness was soul crushing. He really needed to get back to the safety of his apartment.

 

When he finally arrived in front of his apartment complex, Chanyeol tipsily thanked the man, paying the fee with his TMoney pass before exiting. On shaky legs he managed to stumble inside the building, into the elevator and  all the way up to his apartment on the tenth floor. Getting to his door Chanyeol almost wanted to kick it down instead of typing in the code. It had been half a year since Sehun left and Chanyeol still hadn’t changed the damn past code from the digits of their first date. He knew that he should have but sometimes Chanyeol wished that Sehun would comeback (despite how many times Jongin told him that he deserved better).

 

Once Chanyeol finally entered his apartment, he kicked off his shoes not carrying where they landed as well as his jacket. There was a bottle of soju calling his name in the fridge and he was starting to lose his buzz. Clearly he needed more booze after his disaster of a night. Wasting no time, Chanyeol grabbed the familiar green bottle and wobbled back into the living room. After plopping down on the sofa and taking two large swings from the glass container, he leaned back enough so he was staring at the ceiling.  Chanyeol started to wonder how his life had gotten to this point, virtually friendless and lonely, while simultaneously wondering why he was getting nowhere.

 

Lost in his pessimistic thoughts, Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his phone ringing. The device was  buzzing around on the coffee table from the vibration. Groaning, he sat up and reached for it, not even questioning the fact that it was a number he didn’t recognize. Jongin tended to lose his phone on a regular, so Chanyeol was used to answering unknown numbers. Nine times out of ten they were indeed his dork of a best friend. 

 

Rolling his eyes at the normalcy of the situation, Chanyeol lightly smacked his cheeks in an attempt to sober himself up. The last thing he needed was a lecture on drinking from the younger man. Clearing his throat and making sure he sounded as if nothing was wrong one last time, Chanyeol answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”                  

 

“Hey, baby, are you alone?”

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was shaking from his nerves or from the large sized plug that was pressing against his prostate. The blond had edged himself for over two hours now and was tittering on the brink of losing it from the pleasure he kept denying himself. He withered around on his bed, willing himself not to reach down and stroke his leaking cock. Baekhyun had been lying on his bed wearing nothing but an oversized pink t-shirt that exposed his collarbones. Ever since he’d gotten home he’d been horny and honestly he couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on.  

 

Baekhyun had to be patient, just fifteen more minutes and Jongdae would be back in his apartment to pick up his call. Their nightly phone calls had been put on hold recently because of Jongdae’s increasingly busy work schedule. Around nine the couple spoke or face-timed on the phone every other day. It had been a tradition since Jongdae had started his residency since Baekhyun didn’t crash at his boyfriend’s apartment when the man wasn’t there. 

 

Over the course of their relationship, Baekhyun could admit that their sex life was very vanilla. Between the couple’s busy schedules there wasn’t much time to explore more in their bedroom activities. He knew that phone sex wasn’t the kinkiest thing in the world, in fact some would deem it boring. Baekhyun was hoping that tonight would kick things up a notch. It was a little after nine now and his hand was hovering over his phone. The blond was nervous, he had no idea how Jongdae would react but he hoped that his boyfriend would enjoy it. 

 

Jongdae had just been recovering from the flu, coughing so much and voice so sore that he couldn’t speak properly. He had texted Baekhyun that he was well enough to talk on the phone. But tonight Baekhyun had no intention of letting Jongdae talk, he just wanted the younger to lay back and enjoy. A little treat for getting over his sickness, getting himself off in the process was just a bonus.

 

To hype himself up, Baekhyun turned on his scent diffuser letting the scent of sandalwood and vanilla circle around his bedroom and set the mood. He pulled out his new toy and his favorite strawberry lube from his bedside drawer. The shot of tequila he’d taken previously had calmed his nerves enough but his was still anxious. Baekhyun hated that even after five years, he still didn’t know if he was overstepping boundaries. Jongdae was sometimes so hard to read and it left Baekhyun nervous. He always felt as if he needed to be cautious.   

 

Before he could back out, Baekhyun grabbed his new cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. He cursed himself when he realized he hadn’t added Jongdae’s newest number into his new phone after the previous incident. Baekhyun grumbled to himself as he entered in his boyfriend’s number without checking it over to see if he’d typed it correctly. Putting his phone on speaker, Baekhyun laid there in anticipation.          

 

“Hello?” A voice deeper and raspier than usual answered. Baekhyun pouted a bit knowing that his boyfriend was still sick. But he wasn’t backing out now, he was too aroused for that. Also even though he felt bad for thinking it, his boyfriend’s sick voice sounded sexy.

 

“Hey, baby,” Baekhyun whispered and he hoped his tone came off alluring. “Are you alone?”

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae answered chills shot up Baekhyun’s spine. Fuck this was really about to happen.

 

“Perfect.” He laughed under his breath and bit his lip, fully letting himself indulge into the arousal he’d been trying to suppress for the last few hours. The blond moved so he was on his back and placed his phone by the side of his head. Baekhyun lightly grazed his fingertips over his thighs and shivered. The simplest of touches was starting to drive him mad, he really wanted to get things going.

 

“What is go-” his boyfriend tried to speak but Baekhyun cut him off. The only thing he wanted to hear out of Jongdae’s mouth during this phone call was the younger’s moans.

 

“Ssh, baby, don’t say anything just let me take care of you tonight.” Baekhyun’s seductive tone made it clear what he wanted. Slender hands skimmed over sensitive nipples and his body actually jerked from the simple touch. The blond moaned involuntary “I’ve been wanting you so badly, babe. It’s been so long, since you’ve fucked me,” He whimpered. “I need you.”

 

On the other line his boyfriend’s breath hitched and then he groaned. Baekhyun smirked relishing in his triumph. _Oh this was about to get so fucking hot!_ He mused to himself, finally bringing a hand down to stroke his painfully solid dick. “Fuck, I’ve missed your cock. Will you fuck me, baby? I’ve been trying not to touch myself for hours, but its been hard not to since all I’ve been thinking about is you.” 

 

Baekhyun had no idea where these words were coming from. Even when he was having sex with Jongdae, he’d never spoken like this before. Dirty talk wasn’t really their thing, yet hearing the way the younger groaned on the other line was exhilarating. It gave Baekhyun a boost of confidence he had never felt before. _Goddamn he’d been missing out_. 

 

The blond shifted so his knees were bent and feet were firmly planted on the bed. He reached underneath his thighs to push against the base of his plug and whimpered from the rush of pleasure that coursed through him. “A-ah, oh fuck, _please._ ” Baekhyun begged to the man on the other line, hearing him curse.   

 

“ _S-shit._ ” He heard his boyfriend whisper through the phone. Baekhyun’s back arched and toes curled.

 

“I worked myself open just thinking about all the things you could do to me. I almost came fantasizing about your cock ramming into me. I was almost four fingers deep in my ass when I forced myself not to cum,” He whined filthily. “I’ve had a plug in me ever since.” The blond pushed his palm against the base of it again keening from the sensation. “I f-feel so fucking full and stretched out,” He whimpered. “But it doesn’t compare to you.”

 

The heavy breathing on the other line stirred him on further; Baekhyun meant every raunchy word that escaped his lips. He was needy and he wanted his boyfriend so fucking bad. “O-oh god, please fuck me.” 

 

He heard the sounds of a zipper unzipping and that only boosted his thrill, knowing he was turning the other man on with just words. Baekhyun licked his lips and reached towards his new toy, letting saliva pool in his mouth. He sat up bringing the toy towards his lips he opened his mouth, letting the fluid trickle down the pink popsicle. Picturing the toy as his boyfriend’s dick was downright filthy and he _loved_ it.

 

“Can I suck you off, babe? I’ve wanted you to fuck my mouth for a while now. Can you please?” His own words were turning him on and the cusses on the other line only egged him on. With his mind swimming in arousal, Baekhyun brought the popsicle to his lips and pushed the tip of the toy passed his plush lips.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had no idea what the fuck was going on. He was borderline wasted and the voice on the other line was downright sinful in the most beautiful of ways. He didn’t even question the fact that a number he didn’t recognize had called him up for sex. This wouldn’t be the first time. His best friend Jongin had hired a phone sex hotline to call him for his birthday once. It made sense in Chanyeol’s mind that his best friend would pay for this service again now that he was single and lonely. 

 

The man on the phone certainly was turning him on, the things he was saying were so dirty. Chanyeol could hear the slick sounds of the plug the man had pressing into his own ass. Chanyeol could only sit back and imagine a fabricated slender man in front of him playing with himself. It didn’t take long for him to pull his dick out of his jeans and boxers and lazily jack himself off. He teased himself slowly, hanging on the other man’s every word. And when that sultry voice asked for Chanyeol to fuck his mouth, said man started to unconsciously rut into his fist.

 

Chanyeol knew that the man was probably sucking on his own fingers or a toy, but he couldn’t help but to picture his dick slipping past pretty pink lips into a warm and slick mouth. The obscene slurping noises coming from the other line boosted the fantasy. 

 

“Ngh… _fuck_.” Chanyeol moaned as his thumb rubbed across the tip of his cock, causing his body to jerk. He groaned at the sounds of gagging coming from the man as if he was trying to swallow around his cock and fit as much of him in his mouth as he could. The idea of it was fucking hot and Chanyeol through his head back in pleasure. “God, _yes._ ” He hissed.  The tall man thrust into his fist thinking it was downright filthy how the man was trying to choke himself on his dick, yet it was so fucking sexy.  

 

It had been so long since Chanyeol had gotten off and he felt like he was already close to blowing his load, but he didn’t care. The whole situation was so overwhelming, yet delicious. 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun pulled the pink toy out of his mouth, watching as a long string of saliva still connected him to it. A large amount of spit drizzled down his chin and neck onto his t-shirt. His mouth ached and his throat felt sore, but _fuck._ He loved it. His cock was flushed red and painfully hard against his stomach and his ass was clenching against the plug. Fucking hell he felt like his entire body was on cloud nine and he hadn’t even cum yet.

 

With his free hand Baekhyun reached for the plug, moaning at the resistance he got when he tugged at it a bit. “I can’t wait any longer. Please fuck me.” It was more of a demand than a request. His boyfriend just continued to breath harder on the line. Baekhyun got on his knees and slowly pulled out the plug, enjoying the popping noise it made once it was out of his ass. His hole clenched around nothing begging to be filled again and the blond was not going to deny himself for much longer. Reaching for the lube at his side, Baekhyun uncapped it with one hand. He drizzled the strawberry scented substance onto his fingers and placed it back at his side. He slicked his fingers, body shuddering when he circled them around his rim. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so ready for your cock.” He moaned as he slipped two fingers into himself with ease, realizing he was loose enough to easily fit in another. So with that he slipped in a third and fingered himself for a brief moment, feeling little resistance. Too eager to wait any longer, Baekhyun pulled out his fingers and turned onto his right side facing his phone. He lifted up his leg a bit and moved the spit and lube soaked toy towards his entrance. Once the tip of the popsicle breached his entrance, the blond let out a choked moan, completely overwhelmed by how full he felt. The toy was so much thicker than he’d anticipated and it stretched him so good. 

 

“Ngh, a-ah.” The over use of lube mixed with his spit made the toy’s intrusion so smooth. Baekhyun whimpered from the stretch and how deep the popsicle was going. He whined “Y-you’re so deep in my ass,” He whispered into the phone when the seven inch toy filled him to the hilt. “Y-you feel so _good_.” He stuttered before pulling the toy out to the tip before pushing it back in. “F-fuck, _baby_.” He started thrusting the toy in and out of his hole, pushing back against it, wanton moans escaping his lips. 

 

He moved to rest on his back, right arm reaching underneath his thigh to push the popsicle in and out of his tight hole, while he pumped his cock with his left. Baekhyun was in ecstasy, body shuddering when the toy brushed against his sweet spot. “ _Hngh, o-oh sh-shit._ ” The combination of the double pleasure felt so good and he tried to keep his hips down but it was too difficult. He kept at it, so lost in the sensation that he forgot that he was on the phone until he heard panting on the other line.

 

Baekhyun suddenly remembered that his new toy in fact was a vibrator. He halted his movements to press the button on the base of the toy. The moment the vibrations started he yelped in surprise from the low pulsation that coursed through him. “B-baby, holy shit.” The blond threw his head back mouth a gape as he let out an undignified moan. “I-it feels so g-good.” The constant buzz felt amazing as it pressed against his prostate, making him whimper. He let go of his cock to grip the sheets. He could feel drool seeping from the corner of his mouth but he was too lost in the moment to care. He pressed the button again and this time the toy started pulsing to a beat.  

 

“Oh my god, oh my _fucking_ god!” Baekhyun keened, crying out. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes he started to thrust the toy into his loose hole. “Your c-cock, oh _fuck_ \- you feel so good.” He preened making himself thrust harder. He was close, so damn close and at this rate he could cum untouched. “D-don’t stop, oh please don’t stop fucking me!” Baekhyun pleaded to his boyfriend on the other line. 

   

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop even if he’d wanted to, he was too far gone in his fantasy. He was thrusting into his fist erratically at this point, he could feel his balls tightly and he just knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “ _S-shit_ ” head thrown back and eyes clenched shut. “Fuck, you feel so good around my dick,” He moaned, too into it to notice if the man on the phone could hear him or not. “Taking me in so well, you love when I fuck you, don’t you, sweetheart?”

 

“Uh huh,” the voice on the other wantonly moaned. “Please keep pounding my tight ass.” He begged. 

 

_Fuck._

 

 _“_ Damn, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me cum soon if you keep talking like that. _”_

 

“Then cum,” He purred. “ _Deep_ inside me.”  

 

Its as if Chanyeol was actually being commanded to do it, because that’s exactly what he did. “Oh, _fuck!_ ” His vision went white as thick ropes of semen spilled onto his hand and his shirt. He rutted into his fist to ride out his orgasm, mouth a gape and a low groan escaping his lips. “S-shit, sweetheart, you’re so fucking _good_.” Chanyeol’s heart was racing as he came down from his high.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ngh- o-oh _yeah_ ” Baekhyun preened at the praise he was given. Pumping the toy in and out at an irregular pace feeling heat pooling in his stomach and seeping into his pores. He was still gripping the sheets tightly probably about to tear through the fabric. From the hours of edging himself to the feeling of the vibrator moving in and out of his ass; everything became too much. “O-oh _FUCK!_ ” Baekhyun literally screamed out in pleasure as he completely came undone untouched. Coating is shirt with his own release managing to get some on his cheek. 

 

Withering around his bed, he slowly started to pull out the toy, his body becoming oversensitive from the vibrations still attacking his prostate. Once the popsicle was fully out, he carelessly placed it by his side as he tried to regain his breathing. Chest heaving and body crashing from the high, hole clenching at nothing. Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh of disbelief from the rush he’d just felt. Never in his life had he been fucked so good and he had essentially just masturbated, with his boyfriend on the phone.        

 

It was better than he had anticipated and now he was sweating, covered in lube and his own release. Baekhyun felt downright dirty but _fuck_ did he feel wonderful all over.  

 

Everything was fantastic and downright amazing. Baekhyun had finally managed to get some sexual alone time with his boyfriend. It was gratifying knowing that he had gotten Jongdae off as well. All was right in the world everything was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

 

Absolutely _nothing_.

 

“Um…excuse me?” The voice on the other line started to speak again still out of breath. 

 

Baekhyun’s entire body froze.  That voice was _not_ familiar to him. At. All.

 

“Is this some kind of free trial or prepaid or do I have to pay for this? Cause if that’s the case although that was fantastic I’m going to have to file a complaint because you called me out of the blue.” Came a breathless and deep voice that clearly wasn’t ­Jongdae’s panting from the other line. Baekhyun shot up as if someone had lit a fire underneath his ass. Snatching his phone off the bed in a panic. 

 

“Fuck! Oh shit,” Baekhyun gasped in mortification when the number that blared across the screen wasn’t his boyfriend’s. “Oh no, no no no no **_no_** _,_ ” Instead it was a pattern that was practically identical except for the last _two_ digits.  “This _cannot_ be fucking happening”. He mentally started to curse himself. 

 

_Why was this the first thing you decided to fucking do with your goddamn brand new phone? What the hell is wrong with you!?_

 

“Shit, shit _, shit,_ What the fuck were you thinking?” Baekhyun whispered to himself in a panic. Yanking at his hair so hard that it actually caused him pain. 

 

“Hello?” The voice asked in clear confusion, breath regulating. 

 

“I don't fucking believe this.” He continued to berate himself so caught up in mortification that he’d forgotten to hang up the phone. Baekhyun started to smack his forehead for his stupidity. Mentally cursing himself to high heaven. 

 

“Hello? Are you still there?” the man on the other line asked again. “Is this supposed to be a prank call? Ah, is Jongin behind this? That asshole, I bet he is, isn’t h-” Baekhyun quickly snapped back into reality and hastily ended the call and promptly shut off his phone. 

 

“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” He screeched, tugging at his blond locks. “I can't believe that just happened. Of fucking course this would happen to me.” he groaned feeling like the world's biggest idiot. Baekhyun snatched the closet pillow he could grab and smashed it against his face, pressed down tight enough that he could probably suffocate himself. He screamed into the plushness, loud enough that he could hear Mongryong’s startled barks from his place in the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was utterly confused by the abrupt silence on the other line. “Hello?” He picked up his phone realizing that the man on the other line had hung on him. The tall man couldn’t help but to laugh out loud. “Jongin, you asshole.” There was no doubt in his mind that this was the younger fucking with him again. After all this wasn’t the first time that Jongin had hired someone to have phone sex with Chanyeol. His best friend’s methods of making sure he was taken care of may have been…well _odd_. But at least it meant Jongin cared. 

 

Even though it had been six months since Chanyeol’s breakup with Sehun, tonight had been the first time he’d done anything remotely sexual. And _fuck_ that had been amazing. He doesn’t know if it was because of his semi-inebriated state but Chanyeol’s mind and body was still tingling from the hanging off that man’s every word. That man had sounded so sexy, every word coming out of his mouth had been so dirty yet beautiful. Chanyeol somehow wishes he could have recored it. That call had been so hot and now that it was over he was craving more. Chanyeol had never had an orgasm crash through him like a tidal wave before. It had been so intense. Even with Sehun, Chanyeol had never felt sexual gratification that good. That phone call was so out of the blue but _woah._

 

Chanyeol was still tipsy enough that it didn’t really register that he’d just had phone sex with a stranger and said person had called _him._ It was a bit creepy but Chanyeol had gotten a mind-blowing orgasm out of it so he didn’t really give a shit. Remembering how gross he was from the aftermath of his little session, the tall man grimaced at the drying cum on his front and his hand. Suddenly feeling tired he decided it would be in his best interest to go to bed and take a shower. He got up, waddling towards his bathroom.

 

He’d drill Jongin about the phone call tomorrow.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyuncontinued to scream into his pillow wishing he could drown himself in the sheets due to the pure mortification he felt. All he had wanted to do was spice up his relationship and surprise Jongdae but instead he’d just had extremely hot phone sex with a random stranger. Baekhyun was ashamed to admit that it was one of the best orgasms he'd had in a _long_ time. 

 

Jongdae hadn’t touched him in months, his boyfriend’s sporadic work hours leaving him too busy for them to simply spend time together. Baekhyun was beyond proud of his boyfriend, all the years Jongdae had put into medical school was finally paying off. It just sucked that they had little to no time for each other anymore. 

 

Five years together and Baekhyun felt that things were going stale. It was inevitable considering their lack of presence in each other’s lives as of late. They didn’t live together despite how long they’d been together. Baekhyun was a kindergarten teacher that barely had a life outside of his students. While Jongdae was a first year resident at a prestigious hospital. They simply had no time, but that didn’t mean that Baekhyun didn’t try to make an effort. He understood that his boyfriend was busy but sometimes it felt as if he was the only one putting work into their relationship and trying to make it last. 

 

Baekhyun wouldn’t deny that he’d been in a dry spell for months. He become best friends with his hands and the box of toys underneath his bed. He was tired of it. Baekhyun wanted to fuck and be fucked; he was running out of options. If he couldn’t get intimate with his boyfriend, he would have liked to get off to the sound of Jongdae’s voice at least. Apparently even that was too much to ask of the universe, considering his previous phone call.  

 

So sure Baekhyun had recently gotten a new phone and he may or may not have remembered his boyfriend’s number. Jongdae had gotten a new phone two months prior so it wasn’t the phone number he’d been used to for the past five years. And who really remembered a phone number after they’d stored it in their phone anyway? Plus there had been a disaster with Baekhyun’s own cell phone three days ago, it wasn’t even his fault that he’d needed a new phone in the first place!     

 

As if the cause of his problems _knew_ it had been summoned, Baekhyun’s little bundle of golden fluff poked it’s head through his bedroom door. Mongryong his corgi squeezed himself through the space in the slightly opened doorway and waddled over to his owner. His tongue lagging out of him mouth and the puppy’s expression was pure excitement. Although Baekhyun was still a bit peeved at his puppy, that didn’t stop him from cooing at the golden bread loaf. Mongryong stood up on his hind legs and tried to climb up on the bed. He whined when he couldn’t get on top and as cute as the sight was, Baekhyun decided to take pity on his baby. Reaching down to lift Mongryong up, the blond cuddled the corgi pup to his chest. Moving away from the now gross patch on the sheets, Baekhyun lied down resting his baby on his stomach.

 

The corgi gazed at him with warm brown eyes, ears twitching in happiness and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t try that cute look on me, you adorable little brat. I’m still mad at you for ruining my phone.” Said culprit cocked it’s head cutely, yipping before sticking his tongue out again. Even though Baekhyun had adopted his baby six months ago, the puppy was the highlight of his life.   

 

“Oh god, I can’t even be angry at you cause you’re so damn precious, silly little bread butt.” Baekhyun cooed as his baby settled down on his stomach. The blond couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sight of his little troublemaker. The corgi may have been the cause of his ruined cell phone; but how could someone stay angry at something so damn adorable?  Baekhyun had put his phone down for a minute to check on his food in the oven. The next thing he knew he had found his phone in Mongryong’s water bowl. Sadly the phone was completely ruined forcing him to fork over a lot of money for a new one.

 

Baekhyun was _not_ pleased.

 

All Mongryong did was tilt his head to the side and bark cutely, completely unaware that he’d done something wrong. It was just too damn cute and Baekhyun was a sucker. The day it happened, Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d been mad at his puppy for a total of an hour before he was coddling Mongryong again. He couldn’t deny that he spoiled the corgi pup rotten even if he tried; his baby was too precious to him. As cute as his corgi was he couldn’t shield him from the pure embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. Although the small puppy did make him feel a hell of a lot better. 

“Your, daddy is a moron isn’t he?” Baekhyun asked the puppy, bopping his nose. Mongryong shifted on top of his owners blanket covered torso, scrunching his nose cutely. The blond chuckled lowly at the adorableness of it. “Yeah, you’re right I am.” 

 

The best that Baekhyun could do was to try and erase that phone call from his mind. But it was hard to block out the earth shattering orgasm he’d just had, Baekhyun’s body was still tingling from the sensation. Toes curling instinctively from the previous pleasure and the thought of that deep voice moaning on the other line. He tried to shake himself out of it but it was difficult. 

 

“Oh why did you have to drown my phone, you little rascal?” Baekhyun whined to Mongryong, scratching behind the puppy’s ears.  All he got was a delighted bark in response. God did he love his little brat of a corgi. 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

A week after what Baekhyun now calls ‘the incident’ he was having a sibling day out with Junmyeon. Much to Baekhyun’s surprise and excitement, his brother had brought along his daughter Meili. He worked with children for a living but his niece was the highlight of his life besides his puppy.    

 

“Jongdae’s taking me out for our fifth year anniversary.” Baekhyun explained to his brother excitedly as he stirred his Mocha Frappuccino with his straw. The two of them had taken a break from window shopping around Chungmuro and settled in a Starbucks to rest their legs. Meili adored Baekhyun just as much as he loved her and the pair had been inseparable since they were reunited. Partners in crime is what Junmyeon and Yifan called them, Baekhyun spoiled his niece silly and she loved it. The moment the siblings had met up, Meili had been ripped from her father’s arms and hadn’t left her uncle’s hold. Which left a semi-bitter Junmyeon to wheel around and empty stroller. 

 

Once the trio had settled down in the chain cafe, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to blurt out his elation at the fact that he was finally spending time with Jongdae. He’d been so thrilled when he’d gotten a unexpected phone call from his boyfriend in the morning. Jongdae had told him he wanted to take Baekhyun out for a nice dinner for the special occasion. To be honest he was surprised his boyfriend even remembered that it was their anniversary. It seemed to be a simple and sweet night out, but Baekhyun knew better. Tonight was going to be special. He could just _feel_ it deep within his bones.

 

His brother Junmyeon hummed in response to let him know he was listening. He was preoccupied with bouncing his daughter Meili in his lap now that he finally had her back. Cooing at the toddler whenever she giggled, face beaming with pride. “That’s sweet, you told me that you’ve barely spent time together for a while now, right?” Junmyeon responded but wasn't really paying his brother any attention though. The elder was too focused on feeding his daughter dry cheerios from a plastic baggy to care much for what the younger was saying.

 

Junmyeon may have thought his feelings towards his little brother’s boyfriend were a secret but Baekhyun knew that he didn’t care much for Jongdae. Junmyeon thought his brother was wasting his time with Jongdae. He felt that his sibling was putting so much effort into a relationship that was going nowhere. It sucked to know his brother thought he could do better when Baekhyun thought his boyfriend was a total catch. Their mother thought so as well and it was a miracle that her and Baekhyun saw eye to eye on something for once.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly and continued on rambling anyway. “Yeah, he’s been so busy with work lately that he barely has free time.” He spoke softly, looking down suddenly quite interested in the drink cradled in his hands. Jongdae being too busy for him was an understatement. For the past four months it felt like Baekhyun could barely manage to get an hour of Jongdae’s time. And when he did get a moment to spare Baekhyun could feel the distance between them. They’d been together for so long and the thought of them slowly slipping away from each other was terrifying. The older used to suggest ways for the two of them to see each other more but Jongdae always shot them down. He claimed that his work schedule was just too hectic; which Baekhyun understood completely. Being a doctor wasn’t an easy job it was understandably taxing at times. Leaving him with early mornings and late nights. Although Baekhyun's job as a kindergarten teacher gave him more leeway it could be just as exhausting. Trying to handle twenty tiny humans was a challenge. Five and six year-olds were highly energetic creatures and Baekhyun adored them as much as his baby Mongryong and his niece. 

 

“Yeah, Jongdae has been so busy at work. We talk on the phone a lot but it’s not the same. But he’s making up for it tonight.”

 

“You know, if you two just moved in together so many of your problems would be solved. Five years and I can’t believe you two _still_ don’t live together.” Junmyeon remarked, chuckling softly when Meili started patting his face. Baekhyun sighed heavily at the comment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the two of them to have their own apartment. He wanted nothing more than to live with Jongdae; his boyfriend just didn’t feel the same.

 

_“Our lives are both so different, Babe. Living together right now would just be odd and complicate things. Let’s just move in together when we get married. Okay, Love?”_

 

It had been two years since that conversation and there still was no ring on his finger. It’s not like Baekhyun wasn’t ready for marriage because he was. He just didn’t know if Jongdae felt the same. He imagined running around shops trying to find the perfect ring; creating a romantic and clichéd setting to get down on one knee to declare his adoration to his boyfriend. That was all Baekhyun wanted to do, but he knew he couldn’t be the one to propose. He didn’t want to lose Jongdae by scaring him away. Not that he doubted his boyfriend’s love for him but Jongdae proposing would prove to Baekhyun that he was truly ready to take the plunge. 

 

But tonight things were going to change. Jongdae had told him to dress up nicely and be ready by seven. _‘Tonight, I’m gonna cater to you, Babe.’_ were his boyfriend’s exact words over the phone and they had Baekhyun practically vibrating with anticipation. There was no doubt in his mind that Jongdae was going to propose. He’d been hinting that he had something special planned for a week now. There wasn’t another possible outcome that Baekhyun could think of.       

 

 “Anyway, enough with all this lovey dovey couple shit. Give me more details on this little phone sex gone wrong you had going on last week.” Junmyeon inquired, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Baekhyun turned scarlet wishing the tiled floor of the café would swallow him whole. 

 

For a week he’d been trying to block that embarrassing night from his mind. He couldn’t believe that after all the effort and planning he’d put into that, he’d managed to speak so filthily on the phone for someone that wasn’t Jongdae. It was _humiliating_! What made it even worse was that he’d enjoyed it. The complete elation and pleasure he’d felt afterwards refused to leave his mind. Even though it had been a week since ‘the incident’, Baekhyun’s toes still curled at the thought of how he had fucked himself stupid with that now cursed pink popsicle dildo that Junmyeon had bought him to the sounds of a stranger’s voice. Baekhyun still couldn’t believe that he’d done that. What was even worse was that he couldn’t believe how fucking amazing it had felt.

 

Feeling the need to vent to someone, Baekhyun had confessed to Yixing and Junmyeon about what had happened. They had been so eager to know the results of his kinky night in the next day. Needless to say that when the youngest had told them that he had dialed the wrong number, they had dropped to the floor in complete hysterics. Too embarrassed about it, Baekhyun had refused to say anything more about it, promptly leaving from pure mortification. But now he couldn’t really run from it. He mentally cursed his puppy again.

 

“You really shouldn’t be talking like this in front of your daughter,” He replied trying to divert the conversation “And Yifan would totally disapprove.”

 

“Oh please, Meili is barely over a year old, like she’d have any clue what we’re talking about,” His brother pointed out planting a peck to his daughter's forehead. Meili squealed, smile as bright as the sunlight alluminating the cafe. Just reminding Baekhyun how much he adored his niece. “And if we’re being honest here Yifan would probably find this hilarious. You're lucky you told me and not him. He'd never let you live it down.”

 

Disgruntled Baekhyun shook his head in agreement. It was true his brother’s husband was the just as nosey as Junmyeon, if not worse. In all honesty Baekhyun adored his brother’s husband, Yifan was perfect for his brother. Though he may have appeared too serious and mean at times the man was a complete dork. A huge dork that looked at Junmyeon as if the sun shined out of his ass. It didn’t help the couple practically worshiped each other. They were the epitome of relationship goals. 

 

Baekhyun was envious of the couple, even though he’d never admit it. They had everything he wanted. They’d been married for three years, and they were high school sweethearts, so they’d been together for a long time. And now had just started a family. That’s where Baekhyun wanted to be in life but with his Jongdae situation it didn’t seem like it would happen anytime soon.

 

“You didn’t tell him about it did you?” Baekhyun murmured a bit nervously.

 

“No, I promise, I haven’t told a soul. The only people that know are Yixing and I.”

 

“Well I really shouldn’t be telling my brother about this anyway.” The spoke in an attempt to get out of it. Junmyeon was having none of it.

 

“Step-brother if you want to get technical, and besides you’re the one that called me completely embarrassed after it happened. And now I want the juicy details, so spill. How was it?” Junmyeon ordered and Baekhyun huffed.

 

“One of the best orgasms I’ve had in a while.” Baekhyun grumbled shamefully, trying to ignore the fact that he got off by a stranger and not his boyfriend. It’s wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t had sex in months! All he had wanted to do was surprise Jongdae and get off in the process. Was that to much to ask? 

 

Apparently the universe thought it was. 

 

Baekhyun and his hand and the box of toys under his bed had become besties and he was tired of it. Besides it was that other guy’s fault for going along with it in the first place. Who the fuck cares if Baekhyun dialed the wrong number by accident? He was off by two digits dammit! That man was just a pervert. Not to mention a weirdo for not hanging up as soon as Baekhyun started moaning.

 

Junmyeon started cackling at that, startling his daughter in the process. Meili’s eyes started to water but his brother being the amazing father that he was calmed her down before she could even let a tear fall. “Oh, no, sweetie, it’s okay,” He cooed “Daddy’s sorry for startling you.” Junmyeon pecked his daughter’s nose and just like that she was her bubbly self again. Baekhyun was always amazed at how his brother could do that.

 

“That’s fucking hilarious, Baek. Does Jongdae know?” He asked and the younger glared at him.

 

“Of course not!” Baekhyun snapped. “Do you think I’m stupid? He’d be pissed.” 

 

“Or think it’s hilarious.” His brother countered. 

 

“Whatever.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Hey this is what happens when your brother happens to be your best friend. The possibilities to embarrass you are endless. And trust me, I love to take advantage of it.” 

 

“Oh, fuck you.”

 

“Bet you wish phone guy would.” Junmyeon joked causing Baekhyun to toss a bunch of napkins at him. Meili let out a squeal of laughter as the flimsy tissue flouted in the air for a few seconds before landing in her lap and in her father’s shocked face.

 

“Meili tell your daddy to stop picking on me.” Baekhyun cooed as he reached his arms out towards her. His niece climbed into his lap eagerly, giggling happily against her uncle’s chest. He couldn't help but to observe her as she glanced up at him with pure affection. Meili was the spitting image of Junmyeon. His brother as his husband Yifan had chosen a surrogate to carry their child. Since they had agreed that their daughter would have Yifan’s surname it seemed fair that Junmyeon should be the donor for the couple’s first child. Meili had turned out beautiful and was cherished throughout her entire family.  Baekhyun held no shame in admitting he spoiled his niece silly. 

 

The banter between them continued on for a while. Spending time with his brother always managed to relieve his tension and make him happy. Baekhyun was actually glad his father remarried when he was eight because he’d not only had he received an older brother out of it but a best friend as well. It was practically impossible to dislike Junmyeon. His brother was the definition of a good guy. He knew how to make you happy without even trying. Sure sometimes he could be a bit uptight with a constant stick up his ass. But that only added to his character. 

 

“Alright so tell me, did you use the popsicle?” Junmyeon asked with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Oh god, that thing is amazing,” the blond blurted out without thinking “Literally had me shaking.”

 

“Hmm, maybe I should buy one.” His brother contemplated. 

 

“How do you and your husband manage to have a booming sex life even though you have a toddler and you both have full time jobs?” He asked before reaching for his drink.

 

“Office sex,” Junmyeon had stated so bluntly that Baekhyun choked a bit on his drink. Meili finding her uncle’s antics funny squealed in amusement. “Yixing being our part-time nanny tends to help as well.”

 

 Eventually after all the drinks and snacks were finished Meili started to get restless and cranky. It was a sign that their family bonding time was coming to a close.  

 

“Well I guess it’s time for this little lady and I to head home. Somebody misses their dad and also needs a nap,” Junmyeon stated taking Meili from Baekhyun’s lap, giving her an eskimo kiss. “Plus you have to get ready for your anniversary date tonight. Hopefully your boyfriend is the one that gets you off at the end of the night this time.” Junmyeon teased and Baekhyun reached over the table to slap his arm.

   

“Oh fuck off.” He groaned in mild annoyance.

 

 His brother paid him no mind and started to put his daughter in her stroller. Baekhyun gazed at the scene in fondness and envy. A family of his own was something he wanted more than anything in the world. He wanted to start a life with someone, buy a house in the suburbs or a big condo in the city to share with his loved ones. He wanted to adopt children and get another dog. All the clichéd elements of those cheesy romantic movies was what he wanted, what he _craved_. Baekhyun knew he was meant for the family life and Jongdae was the one he would have all of that with. _If the man finally managed to put a ring on it._

 

The two of them hugged tightly before Baekhyun pulled away to kissed his niece on the forehead. She giggled gleefully, petting his face for a few moments before pulling away.

 

“Have a good night and a safe trip home. Tell the husband that I said hello. And let me babysit sometime. I want some quality time with my Mei Mei” Baekhyun waved them off and his brother smiled fondly in response.

 

“You too, Baek. Have fun tonight.”

 

“Oh don’t worry; I will.”

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

“So you swear it wasn’t you or Kyungsoo pranking me? Neither of you were behind that?” Chanyeol asked his best friend Jongin over Skype for what was probably the thousandth time. 

 

“Oh my god, the last time Yeol, we didn’t call you. You somehow in this crazy universe managed to have phone sex with a complete stranger.” Jongin stated for what was probably the hundredth time in a week since it happened. 

 

“How did this even happen? Why the hell didn’t you hang up the phone?” Kyungsoo, who appeared on the screen, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder asked. “You don’t just accidentally have phone sex.”

 

“I told you I went out with everybody-”

 

“Which you shouldn’t have,” Jongin cut him off. “Those people are not your friends, Yeol.”

 

“Yes, yes, I know that now, I learned shit the hard way,” Chanyeol waved his best friend off not wanting to hear Jongin or Kyungsoo say ‘I told you so’. He knew damn well that’s what they wanted to tell him. “I literally have no one here for me since, Sehun left and I was lonely and desperate. Sue me.” He grumbled trying to feel less pathetic than he already did. 

 

“I’m sorry, Channie.” Kyungsoo murmured guiltily, glancing down at his lap. A while back Kyungsoo had been given a job opportunity in Busan, which he accepted. Jongin had decided to go with him. This had left Chanyeol with only Sehun and  their shitty friends. The couple had felt responsible for his loneliness. Which made Chanyeol feel guilty for making them feel guilty. They had decided to start building a life together there was no way that Chanyeol was going to fault them for that. Though he was having abandonment issues, Chanyeol had  _never_ felt that Kyungsoo and Jongin had ditched him. He tried to make his friends see that, apparently it wasn’t working. Kyungsoo especially felt as if he had taken Chanyeol’s best friend from him.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Chanyeol insisted. “I’m just happy that I still hear from you guys.”

 

 

The trio talked for another hour, catching up on each others lives, before they decided to part ways. Not before promising to visit each other in the near future. Chanyeol would be sure to visit the couple in Busan soon, he needed a break from reality.

 

Even after the Skype call, the night with the stranger would not leave Chanyeol alone. It almost felt like a plague, the man’s voice had been so sinful yet so beautiful and those moans _refused_ to leave his head. The man on the other line had been practically in hysterics with need and it set Chanyeol off like no one else ever did before. Now that he was sober and had time fully comprehend had transpired; Chanyeol realized he had been a complete weirdo, when he should have just hung up the phone. 

 

But Chanyeol had been wasted and just so _fucking_ lonely that he was desperate for any kind of attention. And this man had begged and pleaded for him. Something had ignited in Chanyeol and for the first time in six months, he hadn’t felt alone. It didn’t make any sense and Chanyeol _knew_ that but there was just something that phone call that he couldn’t describe. But it was something that he had unintentionally needed. 

 

Feeling as if he needed to feel the cool autumn breeze to relax; Chanyeol walked onto his terrace and sat down in his favorite chair. He glanced out at the view and sighed to himself. This had always been his most sacred place in his apartment. No matter the season, rain or shine, Chanyeol was outside on his terrace. He wasn’t necessarily a outdoorsy, camping kind of guy but he enjoyed being outside. Whether it was walking around the city aimlessly for hours or discovering new hiking trials. 

 

The world outside of Chanyeol’s apartment was how he got inspiration to write music. Sehun used to be his muse and Chanyeol blames that now on the reason he hasn’t been able to compose a single line of music since they broke up. The world outside his apartment had also become his place to find peace. Ever since Sehun had left, Chanyeol’s home had become his personal hell. Within every inch of the apartment he could feel his ex-boyfriend’s presence. Sometimes it was almost maddening how many memories flooded through him just by stepping through the front door.

 

This was why Chanyeol’s favorite place was the terrace. The only times Sehun was ever out there was if Chanyeol had dragged the younger out there himself. Sehun hated being outside for more than five minutes and the balcony attached to their apartment was no different. This became the place Chanyeol would turn to whenever he had had a argument with Sehun and needed to cool off. When he needed to be alone the small space outside was his place to be. His ex-boyfriend had never thought to invade it. 

 

Chanyeol frowned at his dracaena, that plant had been his pride and he’d been so hung up over his breakup with Sehun that he’d forgotten about it. He that his lack of care had caused it to die; there was no saving the now dried up plant. The tall man sighed heavily at the sight. _Guess I’ll have to buy a new one._

 

He reached down to pick up the dracaena, mourning the fact that he’d now have to throw it away. But as soon as Chanyeol went to pick the poor thing up, something out of place caught his attention. His blood ran cold at the familiar small thing and he prayed that it wasn’t what he thought it was. With shaky hands Chanyeol picked up a neon green sticky note out of the plants dried up soil.  Suddenly rage started bubbling to the surface as he read the messy scrawl on the small piece of paper. And suddenly with his mind filled with nothing but anger, Chanyeol did something stupid without thinking about the dangers of it.

 

Chanyeol hurled his dead and potted dracaena off of his tenth floor terrace.             

       

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun felt anxious enough to jump out of his own skin. His night with Jongdae had been going fantastic so far. The restaurant he’d taken them to was high class and stupidly expensive. The quite atmosphere was peaceful; soft jazz and people’s quiet chatter surrounding them. Jongdae had forgone his usual attire of a hoodie and sweatpants for the occasion. He’d worn a simple pair of black dress pants and a navy button down shirt that made his warm brown eyes pop. Brown hair was done up messily on top of his head in a way that still managed to appear classy. He looked rather handsome and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to swoon.

 

Baekhyun was wearing black dress pants as well with a wine colored dress shirt. Moonlight blond hair perfectly done with a simple middle part. With light Burgundy eyeshadow dusted over his eyes with black eyeliner to make his eyes pop to complete his look. Baekhyun didn’t mean to brag, but he couldn’t deny that he looked damn good. And judging by his boyfriend’s reaction, Jongdae thought so too. 

 

The couple had passed the time by chatting and sipping fancy red wine. They caught up on each other’s busy schedules and joked around. It was a sweet and relaxing reminder of how he fell in love with Jongdae in the first place. While everything was nice and the perfect way to spend their anniversary; Baekhyun was feeling on edge. His boyfriend had placed a medium sized blue velvet box on the table early on while they were eating their meal. Baekhyun couldn’t stop glancing at it. The box was being a downright tease and the blond was itching to open it.

 

Jongdae seemed to notice him eying the box as well. He picked the box up with his slender fingers and started to move it around. To his amusement he found that where ever he moved the box Baekhyun’s eyes would follow. The brunet smiled in amusement, stifling a laugh when he moved the box close to the floor and his boyfriend almost fell out of his chair trying to glance at it.

 

“You really want to know what’s in this huh?” Jongdae teased, a wicked grin gracing him face. Baekhyun blushed, biting down on his bottom lip as he nodded. “Well since it’s our fifth anniversary, I figured that I should give you something special. I loved my gift by the way babe. More vinyl records to add to my collection and they’re vintage no less.” Jongdae praised, leaning over the table to peck Baekhyun’s lips. “Thanks love.”

 

“It’s nothing, really.”

                                                                                         

“It was thoughtful.” Jongdae smiled. “Which is the same thing I was going for as well. You put so much thought into things whenever it comes to me and I wanted to do something that shows that I love you too.” His boyfriend pushed the box towards him and grinned. “Go on and open it.”

 

Baekhyun was practically shaking with nerves. He didn’t think that this would be the way that Jongdae purposed to him. But he didn’t give a damn; his boyfriend was never one for traditional things and that was one of the various reasons why Baekhyun loved him so much. Picking up the box, his palms started to sweat and his eyes watered. His heart rate increased rapidly as he lifted the lid.

 

_This is it! It’s finally happening! I can’t believe Jongdae is proposing on our fifth year anniver- what the fuck is **this?**_

      

Baekhyun’s mind was reeling as he stared down at the non-ring in the velvet box. Instead he was glowering down at a beautiful rose gold watch.

 

“You’re shocked huh? Bet you thought I didn’t notice your watch collection.”

 

Baekhyun quickly hid his disappointment and slapped a huge grin on his face. “Babe, I had no idea you noticed!” He beamed, wiping at his eyes to stop the tears he wanted to shed in frustration. The blond cursed himself in his head. He’d built up such high expectations for the night and just had them all shot down point blank. He was starting to lose hope that Jongdae would ever put a ring on his finger.

 

Jongdae gently took the watch out of its blue velvet cushion and reached over to adjust it onto Baekhyun’s right wrist. The blond forced a smile on his face as he observed the beautiful gold decorating his wrist. He was cursing the damned thing in his head, hoping that if he stared at it long enough it would turn into an elegant silver band.

 

“This is so sweet, and it’s so stylish.” Baekhyun leaned over the table, cupping the back of his boyfriend’s neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. “Thank you Baby. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jongdae cooed. “Now let’s order dessert, I’ve heard their chocolate cheesecake is amazing!”

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

_Aroused from his sleep, Baekhyun grinned drowsily by the light touch of fingertips tracing down his spine. Waking content in Jongdae’s tiny studio apartment was one of the greatest feelings too Baekhyun. Even now when he was underneath the warm sheets stark naked from last night’s activities, it felt like heaven._

 

_“I know that you’re awake, Baek,” The familiar mischievous voice whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine. He pretended to still be asleep, knowing his boyfriend would try anything to wake him up. And like he predicted, lips ghosted over his skin, before landing on the nape of his neck. Baekhyun shifted under the touch but he still pretended to sleep. “So this this how you’re going to play it huh?” Jongdae chuckled, nipping at his shoulder._

 

_Jongdae reached an arm over Baekhyun’s slender stomach and tugged him so he was lying on his back. Baekhyun stifled a giggle when Jongdae leaned over his body with a raised eyebrow. “You awake now?”_

 

_Putting on his best innocent face, Baekhyun pouted cutely “Nope,” he stated popping the ‘p’ for emphasis and closing his eyes again. “Ask me again in five minutes.”_

 

_Jongdae started to attack his sides in response to Baekhyun’s cheekiness. An undignified squeal escaped the blond’s lips as he tired to get away from his boyfriend’s grasp. Jongdae was relentless in his tickling and Baekhyun was at his mercy._

 

_“I’m awake! I’m awake now, I swear. S-stop it, Dae, Oh my god, Jongdae stop!” Baekhyun pleaded, laughing so hard tears spilled from his eyes. After a few more moments of begging, Jongdae let up on his attack and let Baekhyun go, allowing him to breath properly. After catching his breath the blonde glared at the younger, but Jongdae paid him no mind._

 

_“Happy anniversary, Baek.” Jongdae murmured against his lips._

 

_“Two years putting up with your dumbass,” Baekhyun teased “How the hell did I last this long?” he only received a peck in return._

 

_“You keep talking like that and I’m not going to give you the gift I bought you.”_

 

_Baekhyun pouts “But I like gifts.”_

 

_“Then behave.” Jongdae ordered, nipping at his boyfriend’s neck. Baekhyun shifted himself, resting his arms on the small of the younger’s back and leaned in to kiss him. Their embrace escalated within seconds, simmers of arousal started to heat up in his stomach and as soon a moaned escaped Baekhyun’s lips, Jongdae pulled away. The whine that escaped the blond’s lip was highly undignified, but with a semi hard cock and his pleasure ripped away from him so suddenly blocked that from his mind._

 

 _Baekhyun tired to pull his boyfriend back to him when Jongdae pulled away “No, get back here!” He whined, making grabbing hands at the younger as he moved further away. His boyfriend chuckled as he moved around the bed to walk into the makeshift living room. In a small form of revenge, Baekhyun smacked Jongdae’s ass_ **_hard_ ** _as the younger walked past him. Jongdae yelps in pain, rubbing his bottom as he continues to walk but makes no move to turn around and acknowledge Baekhyun._

 

_Baekhyun rests up on his elbows and admires Jongdae in all of his naked glory, ass on display as he got on his hands and knees to search for the gift under the sofa. Baekhyun groaned at the entrapping sight. “Dae, now you’re just being cruel, bring that ass back over here.” He groaned now sporting a semi that was on its way to full hardness. Jongdae laughed and like the tease he was wiggled his butt just to get more of a rise out of his boyfriend._

 

_The younger made his way back to the blond carrying a small beige gift bag in his hand. Grinning like a madman, Baekhyun made grabbing hands for the bag and Jongdae rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s cuteness and complied in handing over his gift. Baekhyun immediately dug into the bag, digging past the tissue paper to the elegant black box inside. The blond gave his boyfriend a confused look as he watched him get back into the bed. Having no clue what could possibly be in the bag he quivered in anticipation._

 

_“Open it.” Jongdae urged, pecking the blond’s cheek. Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice, he opened the box and gasped at the chic watch sitting onto of velvet cushions. He smiled warmly at the gift, he had no clue as to why his boyfriend would give him a watch but he was still grateful for it._

 

_“Its beautiful, Jongdae. Thank you.” His whispered a soft smile on his face._

 

 _“I remember you eyeing it when we went to the mall last month.” Baekhyun knew_ **_exactly_ ** _what his boyfriend was talking about and he felt a bit bad. But he didn’t have the heart to tell Jongdae that it was actually the necklace_ **_next_ ** _to the watch that had caught his attention. Eyes watering at the sentiment behind the gift Baekhyun gave his boyfriend a mystifying smile._

 

_“I love it, Dae. Now, I feel like my gift pales in comparison though.” He pouted but his boyfriend kissed it away._

 

_“Oh hush, I love the record player you gave me. Plus I got it a day in advance,” Jongdae shrugged letting his boyfriend know it didn’t matter. “Happy anniversary, baby. I can’t believe it’s been two years.”_

 

_“I know, how the hell did I manage to put up with you for two years?”Baekhyun teased Jongdae swatted his chest. Grinning like a fool, the elder pounced on the younger, smothering him in kisses. “Happy anniversary, Jongdae. I love you.”_

 

_Jongdae flipped them over so he was on top and leaned down, grinning against Baekhyun’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”_

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

It had been about two hours since Baekhyun had been home after his night out with Jongdae and within that span of time he’d managed to get utterly smashed. It hadn’t been intentional but the overwhelming disappointment of not being engaged was consuming. Baekhyun felt that he needed a drink to loosen up and keep his sadness under wraps. One drink had turned into one too many under the rues that it was their fifth anniversary and that it needed to be celebrated. His boyfriend had insinuated that he wanted Baekhyun to come home with him, slender hands holding a strong grip on his hips as he leaned them up against the side of his car. As much as Bakehyun had wanted to spend what he knew would have been a mind blowing night of endless sex; the disappointment he’d felt from the night was too overbearing. He was afraid he’d slip up and say something he didn’t mean. 

 

Needless to say, Jongdae was extremely put out when his boyfriend had declined, claiming he was too exhausted and had a busy schedule the next day (which was a lie because it was the weekend and he had little to do). The younger had kissed him goodbye tenderly, and Baekhyun had desperately tried to ignore how it no longer made him weak in the knees, barely left a tremor through his spine. Baekhyun had spent the entire home fighting with everything he had not to cry. Desperately trying to give nothing away to his boyfriend. If Jongdae wasn’t ready for marriage than he just wasn’t ready; Baekhyun would just have to suck it up and be patient.        

 

Baekhyun just wanted to erase the evening from his mind and pretend it never happened. He couldn’t help feeling like he’d been duped; five years being with Jongdae and there honestly wasn’t much to show for it. There had been a dark notion that their relationship was going absolutely nowhere. The thought had been slowly festering in the pit of his stomach for months and was starting to bubble to the surface. Baekhyun had been pretending that the spaces between them didn’t exist, that with time the problem would eventually fix itself. But with nothing signally a single spark of change, Baekhyun was starting to lose hope. 

 

It truly felt as if Jongdae didn’t want things to work out between them, like the commitment in their relationship was one-sided. Baekhyun knew that Jongdae loved him; there was no doubt in his mind about that. But it just felt like it was slowly dwindling. To Baekhyun it felt as if his boyfriend didn’t give a shit. And Baekhyun was tired of being the only one putting in a true effort. 

 

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if he should just end the relationship. Wipe his hands clean of it all and call it a day. But he’d put so much time and effort into trying to love Jongdae to the best of his ability. But was Jongdae doing the same? Baekhyun didn’t think so. Junmyeon thought he’d put up with it for to long. His brother’s goal was to always see him happy and loved; Junmyeon didn’t think he was getting even a third of that. Baekhyun’s mother thought that he should stick it out and wait. It was no secret that Jongdae came from a wealthy family. Baekhyun didn’t care about how rich his boyfriend was. But his mother thought he hit the jackpot. When they got married, Baekhyun was going to sign a prenup just to spite her.   

For now, Baekhyun had had enough. He was done thinking about his disaster of an anniversary, his mother and anything revolving around marriage. All he wanted was to get drunk and forget. So there Baekhyun was shirtless but still in his dress pants with a bottle of Strawberry vodka on his bedside table and a shot glass loosely grasped in his hand. Angsty pop punk blasted through his speakers as he danced sloppily around his closed bedroom stumbling over his feet with every step he took. He knew that his neighbors were probably pissed but he didn’t give a shit. 

 

It was working well enough to help him to forget, even though the constant sting of tears continued to burn in his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks. Baekhyun twirled around in what was meant to be graceful but instead caused him to slip on the carpet. He fell flat on his ass, the shot glass held tightly in his hand dripping over the edge and down his skin. The strong smell of artificial strawberries and booze made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Baekhyun glared down at the purple glass for a split second before bringing it to his plush lips and knocking his head back to drink the little left in the glass.  

 

He chucked the shot glass square at the wall when he was done, not even flinching from the unpleasant sound of it shattering. Baekhyun laid down flat on his back against the lush beige carpet. The room was spinning becoming nothing but a blur, disheveled mess of scattered items and too bright lights. His body felt sluggish but his mind was alert, thoughts running rapid as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The blond turned onto his left side, eyes instantly zoning in on the blue velvet box that held the anniversary watch. He stared daggers at it as if the trinket held the source of all of his problems. It was bullshit! The entire situation was such utter bullshit that Baekhyun started to feel numb about it all. 

 

“I don’t even fucking like watches!” He spat, hands curling into fists in rage. “What I wanted was that fucking necklace. Just like how I wanted a goddamn proposal!” He shouted. 

 

He covered his eyes with his arm; a harsh groan escaped his lips as well as a string of cusses. Baekhyun felt like he was coming down from a high. He’d had such high hopes that morning and as soon as he’d opened that stupid fucking box everything had collapsed. Baekhyun had half the mind to smash the damned thing to pieces. 

 

Baekhyun jolted upright at the vibration that suddenly started buzzing in his pocket.  He whipped the phone out of his pocket, vision slightly to blurry to see who was calling him. Based on the fuzzy number pattern Baekhyun assumed it was Jongdae; he slapped himself lightly a couple times to keep himself alert enough to answer. He cleared his throat and hoped to high heavens he didn’t sound wasted, his boyfriend noticing would take whatever conversation they were about to have in a completely negative direction. 

 

“Hey Babe, you miss me already?” Baekhyun cooed, trying not to lead on just how drunk he was. His stomach dropped when the voice on the other line chuckled in amusement.

 

“Do you always answer the phone like this?” A vindictive laugh asked on the other line.

 

           

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know how long he’d been sitting outside on his balcony gazing down in a drunken haze at the city below him. It still didn’t fully register that he’d thrown a plant from the tenth story of a building but he most certainly didn’t care in the slightest. A bottle of Jack Daniels rested on the busted up table and beside it a glass ashtray that was practically overflowing with soot and cigarette butts. He knew that he should clean it out but he didn’t have the ability to care.  It had been six months since Sehun had packed his shit and moved out and Chanyeol still felt sick to his stomach. There wasn’t an inch of the apartment that didn’t hold some part of his ex-boyfriend and he just couldn’t take it. Six fucking months and it felt like Sehun’s presence had never left the damned apartment. Normally he could deal with it. On most days he’d become numb to the constant ache in his chest. Chanyeol was able to ignore it; pretend that Sehun’s presence didn’t haunt the halls of the dreary apartment. But right now everything was just too much.

 

It was the simplest thing that had set him off; and Chaneyol knew it was irrational to be this angry. A sticky note of all things was what had him rushing to cabinets in a desperate hunt for a alcohol. A simple neon green sticky note with Sehun’s messy scrawl was the reason he was outside on the balcony wallowing in self-pity. Chanyeol felt downright pathetic.

 

_Have a great day Babe! I know you’re gonna smash it!_

 

He had been having a good night, the Skype call with Jongin and Kyungsoo temporarily curing his loneliness. And then this stupid fucking note just happened to show up out of fucking thin air. He wanted to scream and tear his own apartment apart. Chanyeol felt as if he could throw himself off the terrace, because honestly, how dare Sehun do this? How fucking dare he ruin the one place in the apartment that Chanyeol thought he was safe from him.  

 

Chanyeol glowered down at the crumpled note in his palm, reminiscing on the days when this place hadn’t felt so empty. Back when his apartment felt _alive_. It was just a thing that Sehun used to do. He would always leave him random sticky notes in every shade imaginable around their apartment. They were always encouraging notes to help Chanyeol make it through the day. He couldn’t remember what this specific one meant but that didn’t make it any less meaningful and painful.

 

He smiled weakly to himself remembering the numerous times and places he’s found them. Like the one time Chanyeol had gotten a horrible haircut and thought he looked hideous. He’d woken up the next morning, the sound of his boyfriend banging around in the kitchen. Chanyeol had done his morning routine in the bathroom and once he’d glanced at the mirror inside and smiled affectionately, warmth spreading through his veins at the thoughtful yet amusing note placed in the center.  

 

_You still look like someone fresh off the runway. Cheer up, doll._

Needless to say when Chanyeol had sauntered into the kitchen, and pressed the younger man up against the counter to kiss him stupid, he wasn’t all that upset about his haircut anymore. In fact he had grown to love it.

 

Chanyeol’s mind was drowning in memories of sticky notes; from the cutest sentences to the most bizarre places Sehun had put them.  Like the one time he’d put one on the inside of the toilet lid, or the other time he’d put one in the oven.

 

_“Sehunnie, darling, this is how fires start.”_

 

He remembered how he teased his boyfriend relentlessly for it and all Sehun did was flick his blond locks out of his face and shrug. They’d been sitting on the sofa and the younger had pushed him playfully, which had led to them play fighting, which eventually led to making out, until the two of them had accidentally rolled off the couch, which caused them to make love right there on the carpet. Chanyeol had gained a nasty bruise on his forehead from banging his head against the coffee table from that. The rug burn had been no joke either.                                                                                                                                   

The memory only made him take a harsh drag from his cigarette, before he reached for the bottle and took another swing. He savored the burning sensation going down his throat and choked out a bitter laugh. _So much for trying to quite._

 

 Here he was six months later unable to move on with his life. While Sehun had been out and about happily in a new relationship less than three months after they had broken up. Four years together and it only took Sehun three fucking months to forget they ever happened.

 

A rush of rage coursed through his veins and he took a long and harsh drag from his cigarette. Chanyeol was feeling as if their relationship had meant a thousand times more to him than it ever had to Sehun. He’d put so much into trying to make them work. He’d desperately wanted them to make it, he’d almost given up on trying to turn his passion into a reality for him. Music was everything to Chanyeol, what he’d been passionate about since he was a child.

 

He didn’t to describe himself as the clichéd struggling musician but in reality that’s what he was. Trying to make it in the music industry was much harder than the movies made it seem. But Chanyeol knew he was good enough to make it, he’d worked his ass off day in and day out. Working at a job he couldn’t stand to support his passions; taking any shitty gig he could get just to have his name out there. Chanyeol had created accounts on any and every music and social media site he could think of. Overtime gaining a decent following.

 

He had less than five thousand followers on all of his accounts combined but he didn’t care. It still meant that there were people out there that enjoyed what he was doing. It meant that there were people out there that took pleasure in his passion as much as he did. Chanyeol knew that his music was good, but it was nice to have validation once in awhile. It was his driving force, something that stopped Chanyeol from giving up hope. At the end of it all, his struggling would be worth it. He wasn’t in it for the money but it be nice if he could make a living out of it.

 

Sehun had always made him feel as if his dreams of making it big in music were irresponsible, as if creating music was a simple _hobby_. That Chanyeol be wasting his life away chasing an idea that would never happen. He loved Sehun so much but his boyfriend had always made it seem as if he had to make a choice. It was either music or Sehun. The unspoken ultimatum ached, cut through his heart to the core. Chanyeol didn’t understand why he couldn’t have both. 

 

Chanyeol could drawn inspiration from anything but he’d considered Sehun his greatest muse. And now that he was gone, Chanyeol hadn’t written a single song since their breakup. His instruments and equipment sprawled around his apartment, layered in months worth of dust. All the motivation he’d felt had crumbled and he couldn’t help but to think that maybe Sehun was right. Maybe he didn’t’ have what it took to make it, with his music.      

 

 They’d been dating for four years and had lived together for two. Chanyeol still couldn’t decide if that’s what had broken their relationship or made him realize that they weren’t as compatible as they thought. After moving in together the honeymoon phase had lasted a year and then it all seemed to have gone downhill from there. Chanyeol had been laid off from his well-paying job and was struggling to find a new one. He could admit that put a lot of stress on Sehun but it wasn’t as if they were struggling to make rent. Chanyeol still had enough money in his bank account to give his half of the rent every month and pay for basic living expenses. If anything he was putting forth more when it came to the rent.

 

On a financial standpoint the two of them were fine. But over time it made cracks in their relationship that were too damaged to repair even though both were too blind to see it. Chanyeol threw himself head first into his music with a new sense of determination. Sehun wasn’t happy about that in the slightest saying Chanyeol should put more effort into finding a job than his ‘hobby’.

 

They had done nothing but scream and argue with each other after that. Practically six months of tears, tension and drifting apart. Until everything had crashed and burned. Sehun had broken up with Chanyeol on a bright day in April. Chanyeol had been completely blindsided when he came back home early to find all of his boyfriend’s stuff in boxes and suitcases scattered around their living room. 

 

 _“I was hoping to be gone by the time you got back.”_        

 

Those words still kept him up at night and haunted his dreams. Sehun was going to up and leave him without a single word. His boyfriend was going to make him figure out things on his own by coming home to an empty house. It was cowardly and disgraceful. Their fight had been intense, leaving nothing resolved as Sehun stormed out of their apartment with his suitcases stating that he’d be back for the rest of his stuff later. Chanyeol had been stunned and in denial about their breakup but the one thing that had sent him off was what he had found neatly placed in the middle of their freshly made bed. A sticky note. 

 

 A fucking sticky note. 

 

Sehun was going to breakup with Chanyeol by taking all of his shit and leaving him a simple note that said _I’m sorry, but it’s over._

 

Although their breakup had been a mess, Chanyeol sometimes wished that he hadn’t been home when Sehun had left. At least then he wouldn’t have lost all of his pride and got down on his knees to beg the younger man to stay. Maybe then he could have maintained his dignity. All in all  their breakup had left Chanyeol feeling humiliated but he still wished that Sehun would comeback to him.

 

As Chanyeol continued to sit outside on his terrace immersed in anger and resentment as he gazed out at the city; he stubbed out another cigarette before reaching for his pack to get another. With his cig between his fingers and a lighter to the tip he paused right before lighting up. Chanyeol placed the cigarette and the lighter back down on the small table before walking back into his apartment. He waltzed into his kitchen and rested his elbows against the island. Ruffling his hair in stress, he groaned to himself. 

 

He didn’t have the slightest clue as to what he was thinking when he suddenly picked up his phone scrolling through his call log. He had called Sehun a dozen times in the past two days never to receive a call back. They’d been together four years; his ex could respect him enough to call him back. Or at least change his fucking phone number; hell even be petty and just block him. Chanyeol felt as if he was being mocked at this point.  

 

 Chanyeol’s breathing quickened, his body practically vibrating with rage as his index finger hovered over his ex-boyfriend’s number. He was just about to press call but suddenly his focus drifted to the number underneath. It was an unknown name but the number still stood out in his mind; it was the voice that had gotten him off. It had been a little over a week since it happened and Chanyeol couldn’t forget about it. The incident had lingered in the back of his mind, irritating him like the tag on the back of a shirt. There was something about what happened that was so thrilling but left him wound up. Who the fuck did that guy think he was to call him a disgusting pervert when he was the one that called him in the first place! Whoever the fuck he was wouldn’t even let Chanyeol get a word in edgewise before he hung up.

 

Sure Chanyeol _could_ have just hung up the phone the moment the man started getting explicit, but that wasn’t the point! It had been six months since he’d even touched himself, and then that sultry voice over the phone had been spewing all those downright filthy words. Chanyeol couldn’t think clearly in the situation. Nevermind the fact that he’d been tipsy. Either way after everything was said and done, he was left with this underlying anger that he couldn’t describe.  It was completely irrational and Chanyeol _knew_ that; but as his finger pressed down on the call button he didn’t give a shit. He just couldn’t let it go. And when that familiar voice answered the call, he couldn’t help but to scoff.                  

 

“Hey Babe, what’s up?” the man cooed, his voice overly sweet. 

 

“Do you always answer the phone like this?” Chanyeol replied bitterly. The man on the other line let out a shocked gasp and stuttering, and fumbling over his words. The line became silent but he could hear the other man breathing heavily on the line. Before he could make another snarky comment the man on the other line found his voice and spoke up. 

 

“L-Listen, I am so sorry for what happened before. I accidentally dialed the wrong number.”

 

Chanyeol laughed under his breath and rolled his eyes annoyance. “Sure you did. I bet you’re the type that does shit like this all the time, gets off to it and goes for the ‘I’m so sorry and embarrassed’ act afterwards. Shit’s not fooling me, Babe.” Chanyeol snarled.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?” the man replied clearly offended and thrown off guard. “If anything I should be the one that’s cussing you out right now, fucking pervert. As soon as I started talking you could have hung up the phone. You _should_ have hung up the phone. Don’t just randomly call me up and try to start shit out of the blue!” He retorted “And why the fuck are you calling me in the first place? You should have just left it the fuck alone, everything was over and done with. Why the hell are you bringing this up now, a week later?” He started to holler into the phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He thought the mortification that he’d put himself through last week was over and done with. Something that was put on the back burner to be forgotten. But now this fucking pervert was calling him back and shouting at him for no legitimate reason. _Who the fuck did this guy think he was?_

 

“I felt like it was about time that I got an apology for you harassing me.”  the asshole stated causing Baekhyun to scoff.

 

“I owe you an apology for harassment?” Baekhyun growled in bewilderment, standing up from the edge of his bed and running his fingers harshly through his hair. “Listen asshole, once it was clear what I was doing all you had to do was hang up the fucking phone. I thought that I had dialed my boyfriend’s number, not some sick freak like you,” he hissed.  “If anything you owe me an apology for taking advantage of me. Using a situation that clearly wasn’t for you just so you could get off? You’re disgusting.” Baekhyun spat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The venom in the guy’s voice actually caused Chanyeol to flinch but it also started to add fuel to the fire. He was only enraged further and became more irrational in his drunken stupor.             

 

“Guys like you are all the fucking same!” Chanyeol hollered into the phone, voice slurred. He smacked a half empty beer bottle with the back of his hand watching it fly off the kitchen counter and shattered on the floor. The stench of booze instantly flooded the small area but Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck.

 

“Excuse me?” The man hissed. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

 

“Always acting all sweet and innocent like you can do nothing wrong but the instant someone’s not kissing your ass you have a hissy fit. You’re nothing but prissy bitches! All you do is take and take but don’t give shit back. Expect everything to be perfect without trying to make it happen. Always want support but give none back. You’re full of shit!” 

 

Everything Chanyeol had kept bottled up inside from his breakup was finally boiling up to the surface and letting itself out. Everything he’d wanted to scream at Sehun he was projecting onto a complete stranger on the other line and he just couldn’t stop it. There was _no_ way to stop it.

 

“And what about your type huh? What about the fuckboys like you?” The other man hollered right back. “Men like you-” He scoffed “Your bullshit doesn’t faze me. I bet you’re the type of asshole that does nothing but string people along. Make them wait years and years, wondering if you’ll ever have the balls to take the next step,” Chanyeol sneered stumbling a bit as the tequila started to kick into his system. “You wouldn’t know support if it kicked you in the balls. Men like you have others hopelessly devoted to them for what feels like forever and get nothing in return! You wanna talk about me being a prissy bitch well I bet you anything that you’re nothing but a piece of shit. A drunk no less!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Subconsciously the two of them started pushing all their built up frustrations onto each other. They’d gotten completely off track from their already pointless argument and seemingly forgot that they weren’t the people they were meant to be fighting with. Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed and screamed at each other. Two complete strangers taking out all the heartache and wasted time out on each other blindly. Tension between only getting higher with each blade sharp word.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh look at you getting all self-righteous!” Chanyeol barked tugging at his long locks. “You think I can’t tell you’re drunk too? Oh let me guess what’s got you all pissed little prima donna, your boy toy didn’t give you some stupid expensive trinket that you’ll get bored of next week before demanding another?”

 

 

 

 

 

That comment hit too close to home for Baekhyun causing him to growl into the receiver. “Fuck you, asshole.” He seethed. 

 

“Aw, so I hit the nail right on the head huh?”

 

“You don’t fucking know me! I just spent the night out with the man I’ve dedicated five years of my life to and all I’ve got to show for it is that he’ll never be serious about us,” Tears started to well up in Baekhyun’s eyes but he wiped them away harshly. He wouldn’t give this jackass the satisfaction. “Oh but you, I bet I can read you like a fucking book. Lowlife that’s going absolutely nowhere in life. No ambitions, or goals. All you do is mooch off of people without a care.”

 

 

 

 

 

The man’s words made Chanyeol see red. It was like Sehun was right there mocking him in that way that had become so common in their relationship. “Fuck. You.” He seethed. “I gave him everything I had and more! Just because I refused to give up on my dreams doesn’t mean I didn’t try my hardest to give him everything. Even when it was hard I still tried to give him the world. I worked my ass off for four years to make him happy! And because what I’m passionate about didn’t make enough money, suddenly I wasn’t good enough!” Chanyeol’s voice got chocked up at the end of his rant. Tears flooded his eyes as he slumped against the kitchen wall, sliding down to a heap on the floor. “W-why wasn’t loving him enough?” He bawled, banging the back of his head against the hard surface. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The man started to sob into the phone. Baekhyun could hear the anguish in the stranger’s voice and felt his heart shatter a bit. He knew perfectly well what it was like to feel like you weren’t enough no matter how hard you were trying. “Hey… hey, look, don’t cry. Shit, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologized sincerely, biting his lip in anxiousness. He felt light a right asshole. He might have been slightly tipsy at this point but he still could understand the man’s pain. Baekhyun hated making other’s cry and even though this stranger had been an asshole; he felt terrible that his words were harsh enough to bring the man to tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Chanyeol asked staring up at his ceiling not even bothering to wipe his eyes. “I’m the one who called you and started screaming down the phone for no fucking reason.” He pointed out “I’ve had a shit day and I took it out on you. That wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.” He murmured expressing his regret. In a moment of weakness he had projected his emotions onto a innocent stranger.

 

 

 

 

“We’re both having a shit day, huh?” Baekhyun sighed swiping his hair out of his face as he slumped down onto the edge of his bed onto the floor.

 

“I guess so.” The man on the other line sniffled and Baekhyun rubbed at his swollen eyes.

 

“So…” Baekhyun trailed off to take a quick glance at his phone screen, but he couldn’t help but to snicker “Number sixty-nine, you wanna talk about it?”         

 

“Talk about what?” The man responded unsurely.

 

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you,” Baekhyun stated. “Clearly our little shouting match or whatever the fuck that mess was is over and done with now. Based on how the two of us just exploded it seems like we need a third party outlet to vent. We’re clearly projecting our issues onto each other. So how about it?” Baekhyun suggested practically shaking with an anticipation he hadn’t expected. 

 

“You’re serious?” The man on the other sounded line a bit baffled. 

 

“Completely,” Baekhyun stated tone serious. “You spill your dirt and I’ll spill mine. It never hurts to have an unbiased opinion. Maybe we both need an outside point of view on our situations.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was hesitant at the proposal. Spilling out his dirty laundry to nothing but a voice on the other side of his phone seemed bizarre. Talking to the complete stranger he had phone sex with made it even weirder. But there was something so soothing about this man’s voice and a sincerity that made Chanyeol believe that this stranger genuinely wanted to listen to what he had to say. Even though they were lashing out at each other moments before he felt like he wouldn’t be judged. 

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and glanced down at his phone’s display screen to see the number and chuckled “Well Mr. Four-twenty, do you want to start or should I?”

 

The man on the other line laughed nervously. “I guess I should start huh? Since I suggested it.”

 

“I have no objections.” Chanyeol stated as he got up from the kitchen floor and made his way to his bedroom. He realized how embarrassing it was to be shouting out his dirty laundry for the whole world to hear. The tall man had forgotten to shut the terrace door and there was no doubt in his mind that his nosey neighbors had heard him shouting. He threw himself onto his bed and put his phone on speaker. Chanyeol snuggled up against his pillow, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible even though he was very much on edge.

 

 

 

 

 

“Right.” Baekhyun breathed out suddenly feeling overwhelmed. This entire night had been so fucking bizarre. He’d just had a shouting match with a complete stranger and now he was about to poor his heart out to the same person. This was just too damn weird. But for some reason he felt like he needed to just spill his guts.

 

“Where do I even begin?” Baekhyun mumbled more to himself before taking a deep breath. “So I just came back home from an anniversary dinner with my boyfriend.”

 

“How many years?” Mr. sixty-nine inquired.

 

“We’ve been together for five years.”

 

“I’m guessing tonight didn’t end well?”

 

“The problem wasn’t the dinner date. It’s just that we’ve been together for so long and he’d been hinting that tonight was going to be special. I was so convinced that my boyfriend was going to propose. Everything was going so well! The food was amazing, the wine tasted superb and the conversation was good. We’ve barely had time to simple be together because of our jobs. Anyway, right before desert shows up, he tells me he has something special for me.”

 

“And that’s when it started going downhill?” The deep voice asked in a knowing tone.

 

“Yep,” Baekhyun popped the ‘p’ for emphasis. “So he pulls out this pretty velvet box and who the hell wouldn’t think their partner’s about to propose, right? So anyway he hands me the box and my fingers are trembling and when I open it guess what’s inside?”

 

“Not a ring?”

 

“A watch. He gave me a fucking watch! All because of some misunderstanding years ago, my boyfriend thinks I collect them. So every goddamn year he gets me a watch for either my birthday, Christmas or our anniversary. I don’t even have the heart to tell him, I don’t give a shit about watches.”

 

“The same present every year can get old.” Sixty-nine pointed out.

 

“Exactly! I was so sure that Jongdae was going to propose, instead I get another watch to add to the collection that I don’t even want!” Baekhyun ranted. “So I faked it, pretended that I loved it like I always do. Came home and got fucking trashed and then you called.” Baekhyun explained.

 

“Ah,” The deep voice on the other line. “My night wasn’t as eventful. My ex-boyfriend dumped me six months ago probably in the shittiest way possible in the world. Then he started dating someone else as soon as he dumped me. He’s basically been acting like I never existed and it sucks cause we have so many mutual friends. Something simple reminded me of him too much tonight and it set me off. In a rage, I was about to call him but I saw your number in the call log and called you instead. I have no idea why I did that. I’m really sorry I lashed out on you. You didn’t deserve that. I’m just not over the breakup and I have no one to talk to about it since it will all end up getting back to him. I have enough drama as it is.”

 

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Baekhyun didn’t want to overstep his boundaries so he was cautious with his next words. “If you don’t mind me asking how did you breakup?”

 

“I came home early to find him packing all his shit and leaving. Sehun was trying to disappear before I got back. He was going to dump me via sticky note. A fucking sticky note! We were together for four years, I deserved more than that.” The man’s deep voice started to choked up. 

 

Baekhyun could feel his own eyes starting to well up. The pure pain in the other man’s voice was heartbreaking. He couldn’t imagine the heartache this man went through and was still going through. Baekhyun stayed quiet, wanting to say he’s sorry but he knew that wouldn’t do anything to help the other man.

 

“You know sometimes I wish that I had gotten home late. Maybe coming home to an empty home would have been better than seeing all of his stuff in the living room. I know we were having problems but I didn’t think Sehun would just up and leave me,” He shuddered at the stranger sniffing a bit before clearly his throat. “I was trying so hard to fix us. Putting in so much effort to make us work. I was so excited to come home and tell him I got a new job. He kept hounding me, making feel like I wasn’t good enough because I wasn’t making big figures. I thought this job would have made him see that I was trying…” the man trailed off and Baekhyun already knew the ending.

 

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make this easier for you, but based on this alone it sounds like you deserve so much better than what you were given. If he was going to end your relationship, than you deserved so much more than something so humiliating. Please don’t believe that you deserved that type of ending.”

 

“Sometimes I think I did, maybe if I had just tried harder-”

 

“No,” Baekhyun stated with conviction, cutting the man off. “Nobody deserves to have someone walk out on them the way he did.” 

 

“If you say so.” The man mumbled. Even though he was a complete stranger, Baekhyun hopes he got through to him even if it was only by a little. “Thanks, by the way. I mean for listening to me. It’s been hard dealing with all this and not having anyone to talk to about it. I didn’t just lose my boyfriend, I lost my friends as well,” There were sniffles on the other line before the man cleared his throat. “I’m sorry that I’m making this all about me. I’m sure there’s things you want to get off your chest as well. So what’s going on in your life? What’s on your mind?”

 

Baekhyun was thrown off guard for a moment there was concern in the other man’s voice and it felt a bit unfamiliar. But once he gained his composer, he couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach, it had been a long time since someone had asked him about himself.

 

“Well besides my disappointing anniversary, nothing’s been going on in my life. I’m actually pretty boring.” He mumbled.

 

“That doesn’t matter.” The man waved his words off “Speak on that then. What makes you think your life is so boring?”

 

“Well…”

 

And so Baekhyun ended up spilling his guts. He ended up telling a complete stranger about his entire life. How Baekhyun felt that his relationship with Jongdae was slowly dwindling down to nothing. How he was desperately trying to make the two of them work. Baekhyun even went on to tell this deep voiced stranger about his job. Telling him about how much he loved being a kindergarten teacher and how his kids were the highlight of his days. Expressing how his step-brother Junmyeon was his best friend but he felt so lonely now that his brother had his own life with his husband and their daughter. All his fears and insecurities, Baekhyun spilled them all to a stranger and to his surprise he felt relieved. Hell, he even told the man about Mongryong.

 

“I’m serious,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh at his own antics. “That’s how I ended up calling you.” The deep voice on the other line cackled and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh at himself.

 

“Seriously? You accidentally called me, trying to have have phone sex with your boyfriend, that’s too funny.” 

 

“Yeah, I was trying to spice things up in our sex life, since Jongdae doesn’t have much time for me cause of his job. Clearly you can see how well that worked out.” Baekhyun chuckled. The man on the other line starting cackling like a seal. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to grin softly at the deep laughter. At least the two of them could now find their previous disaster of a situation funny. 

 

“I thought my best friend Jongin, hired you to prank me, but I was a little too drunk to care.” The deep voice laughed.

 

“You’ve had phone sex with your best friend before?” Baekhyun laughed. For a moment it crossed his mind that his close friend Kyungsoo’s boyfriend name was Jongin. But Jongin wasn’t an uncommon name; Baekhyun just brushed it off. 

 

“Eh, we used to be a thing in high school when we were both figuring out our sexualities,” the man explained “Plus there was a series of awkward dates and actually trying to date but I won’t get into that.” The man trailed of and Baekhyun couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. “Also the asshole has paid a phone sex hotline to call me once as a birthday present.”

 

Baekhyun had started howling with laughter after that, wheezing to the point that his chest ached. “That’s fucking hilarious, oh my god.” He said trying to regain his breathing. The deep voice on the other line laughed along with him. 

 

 

From relationships to awkward dates, their conversation turned and Baekhyun confessed more of his frustrations and how he was dealing with his practically nonexistent relationship. In exchange the stranger told him about how he was a musician but he was struggling to make a living out of it. How he settled for a decent paying job that he couldn’t stand. How the majority of his friends were connected to his ex-boyfriend so he felt as if he had no one to truly talk to.

 

 

 

The pair got lost in conversation finding that they surprisingly had a lot in common. Without even noticing, they had managed to talk for hours about anything and everything. Baekhyun was genuinely enjoying their conversation, completely lost in talking to the deep tone on the other line.  It was only when Baekhyun’s phone started beeping did he realize that his battery was about to die. His phone was on eight-five percent when they had started talking. It was nearing one in the morning and Baekhyun had to get ready for work in a few hours. 

 

“Damn my phone is about to crap out on me.” He grumbled unable to shake the disappointment that burned in his stomach. 

 

“Oh…” the man trailed off, Baekhyun could hear the same emotion he was feeling in the stranger’s voice. “I guess that means we should hang up soon, huh? I didn’t even realize that we’d been talking for so long.” 

 

There was a looming silence on both ends that lasted a moment too long. Baekhyun was the one to finally break it. “Despite how this whole thing started, I really enjoyed talking to you.”

 

The deep voice chuckled lightly “Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Thanks for letting me rant to you about my life.”

 

“Thanks for letting me do the same.” Baekhyun sensed that the man wanted to ask something but was holding himself back. But he had a feeling that he knew what the man wanted to say to him. “…would you maybe want to do this again sometime?”

 

The man couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped his lips this time. “I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Would you really be alright with that? Talking to me again?” He asked, tone hopeful. “I mean. I really enjoyed talking to you and I didn’t know how badly I needed someone to just listen to me.”

 

“I really needed someone to talk to as well. I would seriously like to talk to you again.” Baekhyun spoke and was surprised with how honest he was being.

 

“You really wouldn’t mind if I called you again?” He asked again hesitantly. 

 

“I’d actually appreciate having you as someone I can vent or simply just talk to.” Baekhyun spoke sincerely. 

 

“I’ll make sure to call you again. I promise.”

 

The blond ran his fingers through his hair and stifled a laugh. “I’ll make sure to wait for your call.” 

 

“Or maybe you can call me first.” The deep voice on the other line teased and Baekhyun ignored the shivers that shot up his spine from the man’s voice was alluring.

 

Instead he laughed wholeheartedly “I hope to hear from you soon Mr. Sixty-nine.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, Four-twenty. You will.”

 


	2. Part Two

 

It was the weirdest fucking thing that had ever happened in Baekhyun’s life. One moment he was having accidental phone sex with a stranger and the next he was talking to said man almost everyday. It had been almost two months since their fight that turned into a confession hour and now the two of them were in communication almost everyday. When the pair had settled on their odd agreement to be each other’s venting machines they seriously meant it.

 

Turns out Baekhyun and the man he now called ‘Mr. Sixty-Nine’ had a _lot_ to complain about.

 

The two of them texted throughout the day so much that Baekhyun started looking forward to the days when they would speak on the phone. Originally it had become a way for the two of them to vent about their daily lives.  Mundane things, such as Baekhyun’s parent-teacher conferences, and dealing with the ones who think their kids can do no wrong. Or the few times Jongdae would cancel last minute when they had a scheduled date. Baekhyun would always text or call Mr. Sixty-Nine to spill his heart out about how hurt he felt. Then he would take his corgi and drive down to his brother’s house to barge in uninvited. He was glad that Junmyeon and Yifan never cared and were happy to have him around.

 

Sometimes the anonymous stranger would call Baekhyun upset about a shitty day at his job or about mistreatment from his ex-friends. Baekhyun felt bad for the man, he couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to have the majority of your friends turn against you. While having your best friend live so far away. He understood to an extent; his own close friend from childhood Kyungsoo had moved to Busan a little over a year ago. So Baekhyun knew how the man felt in that regard.

 

That was simply all their interactions were _supposed_ to be about. The two of them were simply just using each other to express their frustrations. But somewhere along the way it had morphed into so much more than that. Instead something greater had formed between them. It had come so unexpected and developed so smoothly that neither man had noticed.

 

The two started talking about the positives in each other’s lives. Baekhyun would tell him about something adorable one of his students had done. Or tell him how he’d managed not to burn down his kitchen from attempting to cook some dish that was too advanced for his skill level (which was basically ramyeon and Baekhyun could _still_ manage to fuck that up). Mr. Sixty-Nine would tell Baekhyun how he’d been trying to compose new music. How he was slowly building a close friendship with his co-worker.

 

The two of them didn’t even realize things between them had not only changed but grown into so much more. Baekhyun didn’t even notice that when he started sending his usual cute videos of Mongryong to his brother, and friends that he’d also started to include this stranger. It just felt natural to Baekhyun, and when Sixty-Nine sent texts back gushing over his puppy, the blond couldn’t help but to smile. In exchange this anonymous man would constantly make Baekhyun’s mouth water by sending him pictures of dishes he’d make. Because apparently this stranger could cook, _very_ well as a matter of fact. Baekhyun would always end up calling the man and whine about how delicious it all looked and that he was jealous that he couldn’t eat it.

 

The infectious and deep laugh that filled the line always managed to bring out the widest of smiles onto Baekhyun’s face. The man’s laugh was so contagious that the blond would end up laughing along with him, so hard that his chest hurt and his cheeks ached.

 

Before he even realized it the texts and calls between them had become one of the main highlights of his day. Their conversations were so engaging and fun that sometimes they’d talk until their batteries went dead. They’d gotten so chummy over the past few months that Baekhyun felt like they were past acquaintances. In fact Baekhyun would even dare to call this man his friend. It was still so wild to him that he’d gained a friend out of accidental phone sex but he wasn’t the type of person to question the weird ways the world worked.

 

“What’s got you laughing at your phone every five seconds?” Jongdae questioned, breaking Baekhyun out of his little bubble and bringing him back into the real world. Today was one of the rare moments that the blond had his boyfriend all to himself. It was a Sunday and miraculously Jongdae had the day off. The day was going wonderfully, the couple had met up for a brunch date in Gangnam (because Jongdae liked to flaunt his money and Baekhyun would simply roll his eyes and let him). Then after the couple had finished eating went back to Jongdae’s condo to laze about.

 

They had fucked twice on Jongdae’s king-sized bed and oh how Baekhyun hated himself for comparing it to _that_ night. Sex with his boyfriend was always good, despite the constant use of the same two positions. And maybe it was all in Baekhyun’s head, but as Jongdae laid on top of him, he felt a strong disconnect. He couldn’t stop his mind from taking him back to the way he had worked himself open and fucked himself so good with the stupid popsicle vibrator. That voice breathing heavily into the other line that sent shivers down his spine. The moment had lasted for a few seconds before he had blocked it from his mind from guilt.

 

Although Baekhyun had a brief moment of being somewhere else. Baekhyun felt the disconnection on Jongdae’s end as well.  Baekhyun stewed in his denial, and refused to let himself think about it. He just laid in his boyfriend’s bed flat on his back and let the younger take him. Baekhyun allowed himself to feel nothing but pleasure because if he slipped up for a moment his mind would take him to the ugly thoughts he refused to acknowledge. Because while Jongdae was thrusting into him with such vigor and enthusiasm; deep down in the parts of Baekhyun’s mind that he chose to ignore he knew his boyfriend was thinking about someone else. Baekhyun _knew_ but at the same time he didn’t.   

  


But now they were huddled up on the younger’s couch. Jongdae had put on a movie that Baekhyun tried to get into but failed. He didn’t say anything because his boyfriend was fully engrossed in the television screen. When his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he’d gotten a text from Mr. Sixty-Nine, Baekhyun almost thanked the heavens for the sudden cure to his boredom.

 

The man had sent him a picture of a disgruntled young woman sitting in a puddle, soaking wet. There was a golden retriever that appeared to be barking at a tree next to her. It was obvious that the picture was taken somewhere in a park by the Han river. There were no distinctive buildings in view. Which meant the location possibilities were endless. Baekhyun giggled at the photo, too curious about it's context. Moments later his phone buzzed again and he couldn’t help but snicker at the message.

 

_The dog started chasing a squirrel and dragged it’s owner into a puddle._

_Funniest shit ever! I feel bad for laughing tho._ （＞ _Ц_ ＜●）  

 

From there it had managed to turn into a conversation about their own embarrassing stories. Baekhyun had completely forgot that the movie was even on. He just texted away, while he rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

“What’s got you so hooked that you weren’t paying attention to the movie?” His boyfriend’s voice brought him out of his little bubble with his anonymous friend and back into reality.  

 

“Huh?” he blinked a couple of times in confusion, before he realized that the credits were rolling. “Oh nothing, my friend just sent me a funny text.” Baekhyun told the younger man.

 

“Which friend?” Jongdae inquired, attention now fully on him.

 

“One of the other teachers from my school.” Baekhyun lied straight through his teeth with no hesitation and instantly felt guilty about it. But a petty feeling washed over him that Jongdae was lying to him as well so who cared. He ignored the nasty feeling creeping into his chest and smiled, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. The younger chuckled as he tilted Baekhyun’s face moving in to press their lips together. There was a surprising intensity behind the kiss that felt a bit possessive and Baekhyun was thrown off by it.

 

“You were texting for the entire movie,” Jongdae told him after he pulled away. “Was it that bad?” he teased.

 

“Sorry, Dae. I just wasn’t feeling it.” He murmured bashfully.

 

“Baekhyun, you should have told me, we could have watched something else.”

 

“I know, but you were so into it that I didn’t wanna ruin it for you,” He reasoned. Jongdae wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled them both down. Baekhyun sprawled out on top of the younger snuggling his face into Jongdae’s chest. He breathed in his boyfriend’s expensive cologne, curling his fingers into the younger’s t-shirt. “I missed you and I don’t care how we spend time together just as long as you’re next to me.”

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Jongdae murmured into his hair. “It’s been so hectic at the hospital now that I’m an official doctor. I promise I’ll try harder to make time for us.”

 

Baekhyun smiled affectionately and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. “It’s alright, Dae. I get it, you’re schedule is busy it’s not your fault,” Jongdae squeezed him tighter and let out a deep sigh. “Besides, you’ve worked so hard to get to this point. I’m so proud of you, Jongdae.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” the younger breathed out. Baekhyun noticed the slight shift in mood and frowned. It was rare that they could spend an entire day together; the last thing he wanted to do was have a sad night in with his boyfriend. Tonight he didn’t need to feel lonely, not when Jongdae was here.

 

“Let’s not think about that tonight,” Baekhyun moved to sit up. “At least we’re together now; we should enjoy it while it lasts, besides I have to leave in a few hours to get ready for work tomorrow.” he glanced down at his phone again to check the time, noticing that he got another text from Sixty-Nine. It was a picture message and as soon as he opened it Baekhyun groaned, mouth watering a bit at the sight.

 

_Dinner for one never looked so appetizing!_

 

His friend had sent him a picture of what appeared to be a large pot of _kkotegetang, gyeranjjim_  and various side dishes. Baekhyun kind of wanted to slam his phone to the ground. Everything this man made looked as if it was from a upscale restaurant, that needed a six month in advance reservation to get into. It pissed him off a bit to be perfectly honest.

 

“What’s with the sudden angry face?” Jongdae asked in amusement. Baekhyun groaned again.

 

“My friend is an extremely good cook and just sent me a picture of his dinner,” he enlarged the photo and showed it to the younger. “You see this shit? It looks like something at a five star restaurant right?”

 

“Damn, Baek, no wonder you look like you want to smash your phone,” Jongdae laughed at his boyfriend’s longing expression. Which only caused the older to pout. The brunet kissed it away before getting up. “Speaking of dinner, do you want to go out or order in?”   

   

“I can make us something.” the blond suggested, pouting at the way his boyfriend visibly shudder.

 

“Baekhyun, I love, but there is no way in hell I’m eating your cooking,” Jongdae stated, pressing a loving kiss to the other man’s lips. He smiled warmly when he pulled away. “Let’s just order out.” grudgingly Baekhyun accepted his boyfriend’s suggestion and continued to sulk as Jongdae whipped out his own phone to order from his favorite Chinese restaurant. The younger got up from the couch and started making his way into the kitchen.         

 

“The usual okay?” Jongdae asked but before Baekhyun could even respond, the brunet was nodding in affirmation and ordering it anyway. “Awesome!” Baekhyun sighed to himself and turned his attention back to his phone and responded to his friend.

 

**I swear every time you send me pics of your food I want to punch you.**

**Your food better taste as good as it looks!**

 

Baekhyun beamed down at his phone as he typed. The response was almost immediate.

 

_Well I come for a family of chefs so my food better taste good._

_Or else I’d be a disgrace to the family name._ (≧∇≦*)

 

**You keep making me envious and hungry**

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂) stop it!**

 

Baekhyun responded, his stomach was growling because of the picture, licking his lips with desire. How he wished he could be eating this man’s food instead of the same thing Jongdae always ordered them. He was sick of the usual, he wanted something new for a change.

 

His phone buzzed again and the response made his heart rate quicken.

 

 _Well maybe one day you can actually try my cooking._ ~(＾◇^)/

 

Baekhyun gawked at his phone completely baffled. Over the past few months since they’ve started talking the thought had crossed his mind a few times. But Baekhyun had never been too serious about it. There was something about the secrecy that made everything so exciting. It was almost like a rush. But now that this anonymous man had hinted at meeting, he was starting to believe it may not be such a bad idea. Their friendship had grown so tight that to Baekhyun it didn’t even feel as if he was talking to faceless person. He was simply talking to a long lost friend.

 

He didn’t even realize that he as grinning wildly at his phone as he typed back his response.

 

 **(¬‿¬) Yeah maybe one day I will try it.**       

  
  
  


 

 

 

-x-

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Chanyeol cherished the time he got to spend with his family since it was such a rarity that it happened. He had nobody to blame for this but himself and he knew that. Even though the man knew that his family was overjoyed to see him, Chanyeol just felt ashamed. He had set high goals for himself and it felt as if he hadn’t accomplished any of them. The tall man knew his parents were the type of people that were satisfied as long as their children were happy with their lives. His parents had never pressured Chanyeol or his sister into careers of their own choosing. He was thankful for it but that only drove his motivation to make them proud even more. Right now with his love for music getting him absolutely nowhere, Chanyeol felt like a complete failure.

 

Sometimes he felt that he should just give up, quit his current job at the Somerset Hotel and settle for working in his parents restaurant. He’d been doing it since he was a child and it wasn’t like he despised it. Chanyeol loved his family and their restaurant Viva Polo. He never felt out of place there. If anything he felt more at peace downstairs in the restaurant than he did in the living space above it he’d called his home since infancy. The popular restaurant in Dongdaemun was loved not just for its food but for the homey feeling you got the moment you stepped inside. In Chanyeol’s mind there was no greater place than Viva Polo and the sense of home it gave him. This was why after so long he was desperate to come back after such a long time of being away.

 

His parents would be more than happy to have him home and he knew they wouldn’t ask questions. They would give Chanyeol time to explain himself on his own terms. And was thankful for that. It had taken him three months before he told his family that Sehun had broken up with him and the circumstances behind it. Even though Chanyeol was over six-feet tall he was the baby of the family. And lord help you if you hurt the baby of the Park family. Needless to say Chanyeol’s father would raise hell if Sehun ever stepped foot in Viva Polo again.   

 

Chanyeol walked into his family restaurant, for the first time in almost a year. Although he hadn’t lived in the apartment above Viva Polo since he was twenty-one. He’d spent his childhood and teenage years running around the restaurant, helping around the kitchen or greeting customers or unintentionally raising hell. Or the times Jongin would tag along with him after school. The younger would stay so long that his mother would have to drag him home by his ears. God, Chanyeol had so many great memories in this place.

 

Which was why he wanted to spend his birthday in Viva Polo with the few people in the world he knew loved and cared for him. Chanyeol felt a little guilty that his parents closed the restaurant for the day just for him. But his mother had swatted him lightly and told him not to be silly before bringing him into a tight hug. The woman barely went up to his shoulders, but she held him as if he was still a child.        

 

“I missed you so much, Sweetheart,” His mother cooed. “Don’t you dare continue to isolate yourself from us,” His mother buried her face into his sweater and just breathed him in. It made Chanyeol’s eyes swell with tears. The hold he had on her tightened and he swore she was close to making him sob in the middle of their restaurant. “You pull some shit like this again and I’ll drag you out of that apartment by those large ears.” he chuckled at his mother’s words, tears allowing themselves to fall.

 

“Honey if you do that you might just stretch them out more,” A voice teased from behind them and Chanyeol glanced up to see his father walking out of the backdoor that lead upstairs to their living quarters. He rolled his eyes playfully at his old man. “Us Park men are already known for our big ears.”

 

His mother let him go and instantly he was in his father’s embrace. Chanyeol and his sister may have gotten their mother’s looks but they most certainly gained their father’s height. Chanyeol was only slightly taller than his old man and he loved to tease him about it. “We missed you, son,” The man his whispered in his ear. Chanyeol held on a tad bit tighter at those words, because _fuck_ , he had missed them too. “I know you want to do your own thing, but don’t be a stranger.”           

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled into his shoulder. “I missed you, too.”

 

“Don’t be, I’m sure you have your reasons,” There was a flash of sadness in his father’s eyes but it came as quickly as it went. “Just don’t block us out anymore,” His father rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It made the tall man smile. His family had never been afraid to show affection. “You’re sister’s cooking your favorite, _Cacciucco_. Yoora’s in the kitchen finishing up, why don’t you surprise her?” Chanyeol nodded and left the sitting area to head towards the kitchen, all smiles for the first time in a while.

 

The moment he walked through the door, Chanyeol was greeted by the sight of his older sibling. The resemblance between himself and his sister Yoora was scary at times because they were practically carbon copies of each other. People often asked them if they were twins, even though she was clearly older than him. His sister was in deep concentration, kneading dough, with specks of flour dusting her cheeks. Her appearance was different from the last time that Chanyeol had seen her. Instead of her long ebony locks, Yoora was now rocking a honey brown bob cut and wearing her black apron, a loose grey sweatshirt and black jeans. Even from her side profile she was beautiful as usual.

 

“Well look who’s making herself busy.” He teased, leaning against the doorway; Yoora’s face shot up towards the door. An almost identical smile to his own graced her lips and she dropped the dough back onto the table and rushed towards him.

 

“Yeollie!” She cried out in excitement throwing herself into his arms, flour covered body be damned. “I missed you, brat.” His sister teased hugging him as tight as his parents had. Chanyeol had seen Yoora, about a month before, stopping by his job on his lunch break just to say hello. She worked at a broadcasting company that was in subway distance to him but also worked part-time at Viva Polo. She had brought him enough food from home to last him for a week. His sister visited his apartment that same night so they could catch up. It had been everything Chanyeol had needed.  He’d even told her about his new friend, Mr. Four-Twenty. Yoora had found his situation hilarious. And even though she thought he was off his rocker for continuing to talk to the man, his sister was glad that he had someone to talk to and was starting to become happy again.

 

“You saw me like a month ago.”

 

“Yeah, that’s a month too long, you prick,” Yoora chastised, punching his shoulder. “I need my sibling bonding time, you’re too proud to come to us and we’ve missed you,” Chanyeol stared down at the floor in shame. “Hey, no, stop that.” She ordered, forcing him to look at her. “Yeollie, I’m not saying anything to make you feel guilty. I’m only saying that I know things have been hard for you and that you don’t have to go it alone.” Yoora hugged him tight resting her forehead on his shoulder. “We’re family for fucks sake, let us in one in a while, asshole.” She teased.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He chuckled lightly, breathing in her vanilla perfume.

 

“Good, now help me finish the food while the parents continue with setting up the table. The bread is almost ready to take out of the oven. Why don’t you finish the stew, I bet it’s been a while since you’ve made it.” She joked and Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“It’s my birthday and you’re making me cook?” he scoffed in mock offense. “That’s fine, I make _Cacciucco_ better than you anyway.” He stuck his tongue out and his sister swatted him upside the head.

 

“Just get to cooking, brat.” Yoora’s voice held nothing but affection as she made her way towards the oven. Chanyeol’s smile out shined the sun.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Over lunch, Chanyeol and his father were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Yoora was highly amused, while their mother glared at her son from across the table disgruntled.

 

“Oh, honey, come on, you have to admit that I’m right,” Her husband teased coming down from his laughter, ruffling his son’s hair from across the table. “He does look like a rugged musician.”

 

“And that’s _exactly_ why I’m frowning,” she murmured. “Park Chanyeol, I cannot believe you dyed your hair this wild color!” Disapproval in her voice but no real heat behind it. He’d been home for nearly three hours already and his mother was _now_ just commenting on his hair. Clearly the high of seeing her son after so long had wore off.

 

“Oh, mom come on, I think he looks cute.” Yoora tried to reason but was giggling behind her hands.

 

“He looks like a fire hydrate.”

 

“An adorable fire hydrate,” Her daughter countered. Their mother sucked her teeth in annoyance. “Mom you have to admit the color suits him.” Their mother mumbled something to herself but it sounded like agreement. The rest of the family laughed.

 

This was all that Chanyeol could have ever asked for. The perfect way to spend his birthday. He _needed_ to spend time with his family. He needed the love and support that only he could get from them. He’d only been home for a few hours but it was like Chanyeol had never left. They’d caught up on each other’s lives, talked about everything and anything. The redhead felt warmth spread through his entire body. He was at total peace in this moment. The man was having so much fun that he didn’t want to leave after spending the weekend back at home.

 

He glanced around the empty restaurant, taking in the new decor. The realistic grape vines intertwined with fairy lights gave a beautiful contrast to the nice afternoon outside the widows and busy side street. Chanyeol remembered when he was a child, Viva Polo had just been simple. Wooden tables and chairs, making it look like every other hole in the wall restaurant. Besides the name there was nothing about the place that indicated that it was a Korean-Italian fusion restaurant. But now the appearance was as if Viva Polo was a peaceful patio restaurant out on Italy’s streets. It was all thanks to his parent’s fabulous cooking and friendly vibe that they were successful enough to renovate the entire eatery. He was proud of what his family had accomplished and that he was there to watch the restaurant grow.

 

“Chanyeol, sweetheart can you help get the gelato from the fridge while I get the tiramisu and panna cotta please?” His mother ordered in the soft and gentle tone she always used sounded more like a request.           

 

“Okay, Ma.” His family had been spoiling him ever since he’d stepped back into Viva Polo, since it was his special day. Especially since he was turning twenty-seven on the twenty-seventh of November. They wanted to cater to him because they hadn’t seen him in so long. The three were going full out with the food. The guilt of being absent only weighed heavier on him because of it. But he was hit with such a strong wave of nostalgia. He’d learned so much from goofing around and pestering the chefs and his mother to teach him. Chanyeol seriously missed his home.  

 

“Sweetheart, just bring out the vanilla and the chocolate, there’s no need to bring all the flavors out. Unless you want a different one. The Nutella one has become quite popular.” Chanyeol chuckled at his mom’s enthusiasm.

 

“I think I’ll try the Nutella as well.” He said rummaging through the freezer while his mother gathered bowls and spoons.

 

“Than just bring that one instead of the chocolate, Yeollie.” She ordered, he could hear her leaving the kitchen.

 

“Okay, Ma!” He called out letting her know that he heard her. The smile on his face was so wide it hurt, as he walked out of the kitchen with the two tubs of gelato in his hands. Spending the weekend with his family was just what he needed and as he walked back in the kitchen Chanyeol felt that nothing could top this feeling.

 

Well at least that’s what he _thought_ until he pushed through the kitchen doors again.

 

There were now two extra people seated at the table then before. Instantly Chanyeol’s eyes started to water and his breathing became heavy. Knees becoming wobbly, he almost dropped the tubs to the floor from pure shock.

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Yeollie!” Jongin and Kyungsoo the two people he’d missed so _fucking_ much, cheered in unison. Chanyeol couldn’t help it, he sniffled before starting to cry. If he wasn’t so happy, He would have felt embarrassed that he was sobbing while holding containers of gelato in his arms. But that didn’t matter because his two best friends came all the way from Busan just to be here for his birthday. His family cooed at the sight, Yoora got up from her seat, taking the gelato from his hold. His friends wasted no time, rushing up to pull him into a tight and warm embrace.

 

“You, assholes.” He choked out, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

 

“Oh no, don’t cry,” Kyungsoo whispered in a mix of concern and amusement, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Chanyeol pulled him into a tight hug, towering over him. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know,” He choked out. Jongin laughed at his response, rubbing his back in comforting circles. “I-I just missed you both so much.”

 

There was a hint of guilt in Kyungsoo’s eyes but it left as fast as it had come. “We missed you, too.” He murmured into Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Soo, and I cleared our schedules to make sure we’d be here for your birthday weekend,” Jongin chriped. “We talked to your family and we all decided to make it a surprise for you.”

 

“All of you suck.” Chanyeol choked out, letting Kyungsoo pull back enough to wipe the tears cascading down his cheeks.

 

“Alright enough with the water works,” Jongin sniffled, starting to get emotional himself “I want some of Mama Park’s gelato.” He pulled away only to drag Kyungsoo and Chanyeol back to the table. The couple sat on both sides of him at the round table, crowding his space the way they knew he loved it.

 

“We’re sorry we missed lunch, traffic was hectic.” Kyungsoo explained apologetically. His father waved him off.

 

“It’s alright, son. You both made it for dinner later on tonight. How long are you two staying for again?”

 

Kyungsoo turned to his boyfriend. “Nini, how long do you have off of work? I forgot.”

 

“I have until Tuesday off. I tried to take the whole week off but it wasn’t possible.”

 

“I have until Thursday.” Kyungsoo told them.

 

“Well that’s perfect all of us have just enough time to catch up then,” Yoora clapped in happiness. “I missed me little brother,” She cooed squeezing Jongin in a tight embrace, petting his head from her seat next to his. “Unlike this loser, Jongin actually calls to check in on me.” The rest of the family laughed  while Chanyeol scowled and rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. They could joke about him as much as they wanted. The redhead was just happy that he was with them all together in one room.

 

The distance between Chanyeol and his friends hadn’t put a damper on their friendship. To him it only proved how strong it was since the three of them were determined to always keep in touch. They had never failed at doing that. Whether it was text messages or video calls they were alway in communication. Chanyeol was grateful that Kyungsoo and Jongin managed to fit him into their new life.

 

Kyungsoo had been given a great job opportunity at a pet hospital in Haeundae and accepted it. Jongin not wanting to part with his boyfriend, had quit his job as a dance instructor and decided to leave with him. The young man had eventually found a job in the same field as before. The couple were happy and seemed to be living their best lives. Chanyeol was envious but overall was beyond ecstatic for them. Their lives were turning out the way he’d wanted his to be by now. Jongin and Kyungsoo were in a loving relationship and both had jobs they enjoyed. With the way his life was going, Chanyeol didn’t think he’d be getting that any time soon. In the moment none of that mattered because he had them there with him now. To top it off they had surprised him on his birthday and for Chanyeol that was enough.

 

“I’m so glad you both are here. There is so much that we need to catch up on.” Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo, while Jongin was preoccupied with talking to Yoora. The smaller male grinned softly at him as he squeezed his shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Good thing the two of us have until Thursday.” Kyungsoo stated and before Chanyeol could respond, his father had roped the two of them into a conversation. His day was far from over but it was definitely the best birthday Chanyeol had ever had.

         

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

-x-

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

It was rare that Baekhyun and his friends managed to all be under the same roof at the same time. But his childhood friend Kyungsoo and his boyfriend Jongin had come down from Busan for the dancer’s best friend’s birthday. It was the perfect opportunity to get the old gang back together for a meet up. Baekhyun loved entertaining people in his apartment and his puppy sured enjoyed the company.

 

“It sucks that Jongin couldn’t make it,” Junmyeon said. “Yixing still hasn’t met him yet.”

 

“I know, I couldn’t get out of work so he left yesterday. You know he how he sucks at time management. He hasn’t seen his best friend in a while so he spent all of his time with him and was helping out in the family restaurant,” Kyungsoo explained. “Jongin spent so much time there he didn’t even realize he ran out of time to do anything else before having to go back to Busan.”

 

“Your boyfriend’s family owns a restaurant?” Yixing asked, tone clearly impressed.

 

“Oh no, sorry, I worded that wrong. Jongin’s best friend. His family owns a restaurant. You know Viva Polo? The popular Italian-Korean fusion restaurant near Dongdaemun station? His family owns it,” Kyungsoo explained. “I mean it might as well be Jongin’s family restaurant, The Park’s basically adopted him, since he used to spent more time there then his own house. Plus Jongin’s sexuality has put a strain of his relationship with his family.”

 

This time Yixing choked on his drink in shock. “No shit? Your boyfriend is friends with Chanyeol?”

 

Kyungsoo perked up, stroking the puppy in his lap. “You know Park Chanyeol?”

 

“Ruby red hair, tall as a tower, shockingly deep voice and sometimes too loud, but an overall sweetheart?”

 

To Baekhyun’s surprise Kyungsoo cackled, clapping his hands and nodding his head in affirmation. “Yup, that’s Chanyeol!”

 

“Chanyeol’s my co-worker. He’s told me about Viva Polo before, he’s always wanted to take me. He claims they have the best gelato in Seoul.”

 

“He’s not lying,” Kyungsoo told him. “Chanyeol’s mother makes it herself and it’s the best I’ve ever tasted-”

 

While Yixing and Kyungsoo started talking about their random connection, his brother went outside to take a call from his husband; Baekhyun zoned out. Mr. Sixty-Nine hadn’t texted him all day and he was disappointed. He had gotten so used to talking to him everyday that he wasn’t used to them not speaking. Baekhyun talked to this random stranger more than his own boyfriend. He knew that was a serious problem and that he and Jongdae should communicate better if they wanted their relationship to keep working. But there was just something about texting and talking to Mr. Sixty-Nine that put Baekhyun at peace. He was just so easy to talk to, funny, and listened to Baekhyun when he wanted to rant about something serious.

 

Baekhyun was attached to this stranger and he knew it. Junmyeon liked to call his friendship with Sixty-Nine emotional infidelity but he didn’t see it that way. Baekhyun finally felt that he had a friend that just seemed to understand him. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know personally know this man. There was a strong connection between them; Baekhyun felt it within every text or simple phone call. This stranger understood him and he liked to think the feeling was mutual. The fact that the man had a highly attractive voice was just a bonus.

 

His parents were happily married, as in love as the day they remarried when he was a child. His brother Junmyeon and his husband Yifan had been together since high school. Baekhyun was sure they had their fights but his brother didn’t understand what it was like to hold onto a relationship that was failing. His brother was married to a good man and they had just started on their family. Junmyeon had everything that Baekhyun wanted in life; everything he thought he would have had with Jongdae by now.

 

He knew it was wrong but it wasn’t like he was cheating on his boyfriend. Baekhyun was simple getting attention, for once somebody was listening to him. There was somebody out there that took the time and cared about what he had to say. All the things he _should_ have been able to tell to Jongdae he was saying to somebody else. It wasn’t like he was purposely keeping his thoughts from his boyfriend. Baekhyun tried to talk to him about his feelings, lord knows he did. But it was hard not to give up on communicating when it felt like Jongdae never wanted to listen to him or cared. Baekhyun was fucking _sick_ of trying. He felt as if he had to beg his own boyfriend for attention. At times it made him feel pathetic. There were so many times he wondered why he didn’t just end their relationship. There were countless reasons that were glaring in his face. But deep down Baekhyun knew the answer to why he stayed.

 

Baekhyun was terrified of being alone.

 

Buried deep he knew that was the reason he was so desperately trying to hold on to their failing relationship. Every couple had their bumps in the road, Baekhyun and Jongdae had been together for five years. This was bound to happen sooner or later, they just had to find a way to work through it. Baekhyun kept telling himself that so much that it was starting to become useless.   

 

A lick to his fingertips brought him out of his brooding thoughts. Baekhyun glanced down at Mongryong licking away at his chicken grease covered fingers and sniggered. “You already ate, you little brat.” He teased, pulling his fingers away and wiping them on a stray napkin.

 

Junmyeon walked back into the apartment having finished his phone call, instantly making his way back towards Baekhyun, sitting back in his spot next to him. The older pulled the hyper corgi pup into his lap, letting him lick at his chin. “Are you alright, Baek?” He asked noticing the far off look in his brother’s eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Baekhyun waved his concerns off. The last thing he needed was for his brother to analyze him, the man could read him too well.

 

“It’s a shame, Jongdae couldn’t make it, Baek,” Kyungsoo spoke having changed the conversation. “I feel like I haven’t seen him since college.”

 

“He’s been extremely busy at the hospital lately. Jongdae sends his regards and that he’s sorry he couldn’t make it.” Baekhyun told him. It wasn’t a lie, just more of a stretch of the truth. In actuality, he had practically pleaded with Jongdae to come over to his apartment to hang out with his friends. His boyfriend had said he couldn’t make it due to an important dinner with his colleagues and the head of his department.

 

Baekhyun _knew_ he’d been lying; Jongdae sounded a bit off on the phone. For once he was unable to keep his thoughts to himself and let out the rage he had kept pent up for so _fucking_ long. Baekhyun hadn’t meant to do it but he had hollered down the line furious that Jongdae never made time for him. How he would bend over backwards for every request or favor Jongdae asked but his boyfriend never did the same. Baekhyun’s voice had been so full of resentment and rage that Mongryong had cowered away from him. His poor puppy hiding away in the bathroom, wedged into the small space between the sink and the bathtub.

 

Baekhyun’s words had sparked an argument which caused Jongdae to shout back. Their fight had lasted for about ten minutes before the blond had gotten so fed up that he ended the call midway through his boyfriend’s rant about how he should be supportive. Baekhyun didn’t want to hear it, he was so tired of hearing the same damn excuses. Jongdae had tried to call him back multiple times but he put his phone on silent. Baekhyun was so _fucking_ done.

 

It had taken nearly fifteen minutes to coax Mongryong into being comfortable around him again. Knowing that his baby was scared of him hurt more than arguing with his boyfriend. Which was why Baekhyun had spoiled him, giving his corgi small pieces of his food. The puppy was pampered enough as it was, he knew this was only making it worse.

 

Kyungsoo only smiled, reaching over the table to pat his hand. “It’s alright, Baek, there will be other times for all of us to get together. Maybe next time Jongin and Chanyeol can make it as well. I just know you and Chan would get along.”

 

“That would be great,” Yixing clapped in approval, grin wide and droopy eyes gleaming. “Chanyeol is such a sweetheart.” He cracked open another beer and Junmyeon followed suit.

 

“Don’t you have a daughter to take care of? You shouldn’t be drinking so much.” Kyungsoo scolded. The oldest just shrugged as he chugged his drink.

 

“The perks of having a husband, kiddos, Yifan insisted that I go out and have fun with you guys tonight,” he teased “Meili is such a baba’s girl, she probably doesn’t even notice that I’m gone.”                              

                                                                                                                                                                                            

“I’m super jealous of your marriage,” Kyungsoo cooed. “I hope Jongin and I can end up like you two someday. It would have been nice if he was here tonight.”

 

“We couldn’t find a babysitter at the last minute and my parents live too far out. So Fan sacrificed himself to watch over the baby.”

 

“At least I got to see the two of them yesterday, you’ve got a wonderful daughter, Jun. She’s the sweetest thing.” Kyungsoo said before sipping his drink.

 

“Yeah, her baba and her uncle spoil her rotten.” Junmyeon side-eyed his brother.

 

“Guilty.” Baekhyun didn’t bother to deny it.

 

The conversation shifted and Baekhyun’s mind drifted again. He felt bad that the majority of his friends were with him in his apartment and he couldn’t fully enjoy it. His fight with Jongdae had dampened his mood drastically. The fact the hadn’t heard from his anonymous friend all day wasn’t helping at all.

 

The doorbell ringing had all of them turning towards his front door, than the three friends zoomed in on Yixing.

 

“Did you order _more_ food?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief. Baekhyun glanced at his semi-trashed living room, empty beer cans and a few soju bottles were scattered around the floor. Boxes of fried chicken, random French fries, and containers of convenience store kimchi. The room was a wreck and Baekhyun had no idea how his friends were supposed to stay the night. His bed was big enough for only two and everyone was too drunk to drive home. Plus Kyungsoo and Yixing had taken the subway and the last train was at midnight two hours away.

 

“I ordered Jajangmyeon.” Yixing confessed.

 

“Seriously?” Junmyeon asked baffled.

 

“What? I’m hungry.” Yixing whined.  The doorbell rang again and the droopy-eyed man got up to get the food. The three of them watched him go, shaking their heads as he went. Baekhyun stood up and gently picked his baby up from his brother’s hold. He knew the corgi was exhausted but was trying to stay awake because he wanted to be around all the new people. Mongryong was practically falling asleep in his arms and to be honest Baekhyun wanted to ditch his friends and snuggle up in his bed with his puppy. The corgi had that much of an effect on him.

 

“Let’s get you to your bed, you sleepy little bread butt.”  He cooed, kissing the puppy’s forehead as he cradled him to his chest.

 

“You really gotta stop coddling him, Baek.” Junmyeon called after him.

 

“I will do what I damn well please with my child.” He called back receiving a howl of laughter. He made his way into his bedroom immediately placed Mongryong down on his little doggy bed beside his own. The corgi softly whined as Baekhyun started to pull away so he sat on the floor next to his baby’s bed. He petted the corgi until the dog fell asleep and quietly tiptoed out of his bedroom, shutting off the light and then closing the door. He really did spoil Mongryong.

 

The last thing Baekhyun expected was to see Jongdae in his living room sitting amongst his friends and sharing Yixing’s bowl of Jjajangmyeon. He stood in the doorway frozen, watching as his boyfriend chatted away with his friends just like old times. Jongdae noticed him standing there first. His boyfriend beamed at him, smile so bright that it reached his eyes.

 

“Surprise,” Jongdae spoke getting up from his spot on the floor to bring Baekhyun into a tight embrace. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“B-but you said you couldn’t make it…” the blond trailed off flabbergasted that the younger had showed up even though it was a little after ten at night.

 

“I made an excuse to leave early. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad that you could make it.” Baekhyun whispered sincerely, pecking his lips. From the corner of his eyes he could see his brother rolling his eyes at the scene. He wanted to throw something at Junmyeon. Baekhyun knew that his brother didn’t like Jongdae but he didn’t have to make it so obvious. He could have at least pretended to be happy that his brother’s boyfriend had showed up. Baekhyun decided to ignore his brother and relish in the fact that Jongdae was actually here.

       

“Are you going to stay the night?” Baekhyun asked nuzzling his face into the younger’s neck.

 

“I can, but I’ll have to leave extremely early. I’m on call starting at seven tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun frowned at this.

 

“Dae, it’s a little after ten you didn’t have to come all the way here when you have to get up so early.” He chastised.

 

“I felt bad about our fight,” Jongdae whispered in his ear “Plus, you were right. You always make time or drop things for me and I’ve never do that for you and I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

 

“Hey, lovebirds! You gonna join us or start on your borderline foreplay?” Kyungsoo teased causing Yixing to snicker. Baekhyun flushed scarlet while his boyfriend laughed and brought them back down to sit on the floor. Baekhyun was curled up to Jongdae’s side in an instant leaving no space between them. From that moment on his night had gotten ten times brighter. It had been so long since he’d been together with all the people he cared about in one room. He missed them all and though Baekhyun would never admit it, he’d been lonely. But at least for tonight he wasn’t. It still would have been nice to receive at least a text from his anonymous friend.   

  
  
  
  


 

 

Hours later, Baekhyun was aroused from his sleep by feather light kisses being placed against the back of his neck. In his sleep hazed mind he registered that he was sprawled out on his sofa. He didn’t even recall falling asleep, the last thing Baekhyun remembered was drunkenly singing an extremely bad rendition of _Sherlock_ by SHINee with Kyungsoo. He wasn’t a big drinker but judging by the way his head was pounding it was safe to say that he was wasted last night.  

 

Half of his body was practically dangling off the couch, he blinked sleepily as his eyes focused in on the figure kneeling on the floor in front of him. It took a moment for him to realize that Jongdae was before him, smiling softly and stroking his cheek.

 

“Morning, Babe.”

 

Baekhyun groaned, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after six, I have to leave to go back to the hospital,” He explained, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “I wanted to see you before I left.”

 

“I’d kiss you but my mouth taste like death.” The grimaced while Jongdae laughed.

 

“I really gotta go now, but I’ll see you later, okay? I had fun last night, we should do this more often,” The younger man told him. “Maybe next time you can come to one of the work dinners with me, I’m sure you’d have fun.”

 

“Okay, Dae, just let me know,” He bit his lip hesitating on what he was about to say. “I missed you,” Baekhyun whispered “I missed us.”

 

Jongdae gave him a disheartened expression. “I missed us too. I’ll make more time for us, Baek, I promise.”  

 

Baekhyun’s smile was weak “You’re gonna be late for work,” He whispered, his head was starting to pound and he could feel himself getting the spins. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. “I love you.” Jongdae kissed his forehead before standing up.

 

“You, too.” His boyfriend whispered back before turning to leave. Baekhyun was much too hungover to acknowledge the hurt he felt over the fact that Jongdae didn’t say ‘I love you’ back. He watched his boyfriend leave out the front door. As soon as it shut behind him, Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Somehow he felt lonelier than he ever had before as he clutched his sofa cushion tighter to his chest.

 

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, his brother was standing in the doorway watching the small interaction unfold. It broke Junmyeon’s heart to see his brother so vulnerable, the younger was trying so hard to preserve his relationship. It pained Junmyeon to be on the outside looking in. Once was love there but it was starting to fade and fast. It hurt watching his little brother’s relationship crumble, Jongdae seemed to be getting along with his life just fine while Baekhyun was barely flouting above water. Sure Junmyeon didn’t care for his brother’s boyfriend but he wouldn’t deny that the man used to make Baekhyun happy. Nowadays he seemed to be the reason the puppy like man was so withdrawn and dejected.         

 

But over the past few months there had been a slight change in his demeanor. Baekhyun appeared brighter, more carefree. Junmyeon noticed that his little brother always had his phone in hand. Practically beaming whenever it went off. There was someone that had Baekhyun’s attention and was bringing him out of the shell of himself he’d been for so long. For the first time in what felt like over a year Junmyeon was seeing the old Baekhyun. His brother that had a pep in his step, the one that didn’t submerge his entire life into work. His brother had spent so much time dedicating himself to Jongdae that he’d rarely taken the time to focus on himself. It left an ache in Junmyeon’s chest but now Baekhyun was getting better. The older man just _knew_ that Jongdae wasn’t the one that was making his brother this happy. But whoever it was, he just hoped that Baekhyun knew what he was getting himself into.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-x-      

   

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Fuck, I am so so sorry that I didn’t text you yesterday_

_My friends surprised me for my birthday and I forgot my phone even existed_

_Pls forgive me!_ 八(＾□＾*)

 

Chanyeol sends a quick texts to his anonymous friend before placing his phone back down near the kitchen sink in the restaurant. Officially twenty-seven he was spending the day after his birthday working at Viva Polo. To most people that wouldn’t be considered ideal but for Chanyeol it was perfect. At first his parents had refused to let him help, but being the stubborn man that he was Chanyeol wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He’d put on his old apron, dragged Jongin along and started serving. His parents just rolled their eyes and let the redhead do what he wanted after that.

 

“I cannot believe that this is the first time I’ve seen you in more than six months and we’re spending it working.” Jongin whined slapping a dish towel onto the counter and wiping his hands on his apron.

 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t love it.” Chanyeol teased, punching the younger’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Well I thought that we’d be catching up, not serving as dishwashers and waiters.” He pouted.

 

“At least we’re finally finished.” The tall man grinned as he finished washing his hands, the light scent of the vanilla soap he used still lingering in the air.

 

“Finally!” Jongin whined again putting his apron up on a hook and making his way towards the back entrance that lead to the apartment upstairs. Chanyeol laughed at his best friend’s eagerness and followed closely behind him. Jongin barged into the apartment like he owned the place and the taller couldn’t help but to snicker at the action. The younger man went straight for Chanyeol’s old room and flopped down on the roll-out mattresses on the floor.

 

Chanyeol followed suit, making sure to take his phone out of his back pocket first. “It’s still fairly early. You want to go out and do something?” He suggested and Jongin shook his head. He smiled when he noticed he got a text.

 

**It’s alright!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I mean late birthday (~‾⌣‾)~**

  


Chanyeol smirked to himself at the cheeky response and put his phone back in his pocket. “Nah, it’s Sunday. What the hell is there to do after seven on a Sunday?” The younger questioned but clearly not looking for a response.  Chanyeol could think of plenty of things the two of them could do but let it go. As long as he was with his best friend he didn’t care what they did.

 

“So what do you want to do then?” The older asked and Jongin shrugged. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the nonverbal response. Before he could shove him, the younger was crawling towards the closet. He rummaged through it for a while before letting out a cry of triumph. Chanyeol laughed at the sight of his old Nintendo system cradled in his best friend’s arms.

 

“I can’t believe you still have this ancient relic of a machine.” Jongin teased.

 

“I”m surprised my mom kept it as well. She practically cleared out all my stuff when I moved out and shoved it all in the basement. Don’t know why she left this here.”

 

“Because, Mama Park knows us both too well.” The younger stated before grinning widely and gave the older a look. “Want me to get some soju and snacks while you set this bad boy up?”

 

Chanyeol grinned back. “Fuck yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Ten rounds of Mario Kart and three bottles of soju shared between the two of them later, the pair were tipsy and cackling up a storm. The two of them had settled shed out of their ‘work’ attire and changed into someone Chanyeol’s old t-shirts and sweatpants.

 

“Chan, you really suck ass at this game.” Jongin ridiculed.

 

“You cheat, that’s the only why you keep winning.” Chanyeol scowled picking sitting back up again after his friend shoved him to the floor with his foot. He was just about to reach the finish line first before he lost his concentration from being pushed. Jongin gave no response only continued cheering from his unfair win.

 

Chanyeol set up the game for another round, as Jongin took a swing from the green bottle ignoring the shot glasses he’d brought in from the kitchen. The younger swiped his deep brown locks out of his face and for a moment Chanyeol felt a bit envious of how effortlessly model like he looked. Even when they were kids Kim Jongin had never had an awkward phase. The younger knew he was hot shit, but was humble about it. If anything Jongin was a giant teddybear that blushed anytime someone called him cute.

 

“Prepare to get your flat ass kicked again, Channie. Mario is about to whop it.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, as the game started its countdown. “Whatever, Nini, Princess Peach has this one in the bag.”

 

As soon at the countdown was over they were off. Thumbs twiddling with their controllers as their bodies subconsciously swayed with the go karts. The two friends pushed each other from side to side trying to break the other’s concentration. Eyes solely focused on the screen. They were on the final lap and they were both determined to win.    

 

“Hey, remember when we used to date?” Jongin asked out of the blue, eyes still glued to the television as his fingers fiddled wildly around the controller. Chanyeol choked on his spit, whipping his head towards his friend, bewildered from the question.

 

“What the hell? Why randomly bring that up?” The taller man wheezed out, still trying to stop coughing.

 

“No reason,” Jongin stated, fingers still moving frantically. “Just trying to distract you, and… fuck yeah, I won again! Suck it beanpole!” The younger cheered waving his hands and doing a little sitting victory dance. Chanyeol growled, annoyed from being outsmarted and threw his controller to the side before pouncing on his friend.

 

“You fucker!” Chanyeol hissed playfully, pinning Jongin down and attacking his sides with his fingers. The younger howled with laughter, high pitched and goofy. He was squirming under the tall man’s hold but there was nothing he could do to escape it.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Yeollie!” Jongin exclaimed laughing in surrender. It barely register in Chanyeol’s mind that his sister was standing in the doorway staring in amusement at the scene. But that wasn’t his main concern. Right now he wanted Nini to suffer through his tickles. He was pretty sure that Yoora was recording them on her phone but Chanyeol didn’t care much. Eventually his sister stopped and shut the door but he could hear her laughter as she walked back down the hallway.

 

“Chanyeol, please!” Jongin pleaded, tears were now streaming down his cheeks from how hard he’d been laughing. “It f-fucking hurts, asshole! S-stop!” He tried punching the older’s sides but it was no use he was still trapped. Chanyeol finally decided to take pity on his best friend and relented. He stopped pinning Jongin to the floor and rolled onto his mattress. Instantly the younger was on him, punching his stomach with no real aggression behind it. Chanyeol just laughed at him letting Jongin do what he wanted. Eventually the brunet gave up on hitting his best friend and laid down next to him.

 

“In all seriousness though, remember when we used to date?” Jongin brought up again and Chanyeol turned on his side to face him.

 

“Can we really call that dating though? It was more like exploring our sexuality. I’m not trying to downplay it or anything though.”

 

“For three years? Nah dude, we were definitely dating.”

 

“We were basically best friends that had sex.” Chanyeol deadpanned and Jongin scoffed.

 

“Isn’t that what dating is?”

 

“No, not really.” The taller stated before munching on someone chips. Jongin huffed before reaching for his phone. Chanyeol didn’t even bother to question what he was doing as the younger started to tap away at his phone.

 

“Ha! Soo totally agrees with me.” Jongin pressed his phone screen to Chanyeol’s face, practically blinding him from the light. Sure enough Kyungsoo’s response was the he agreed that best friends that have sex are together.

 

“Kyungsoo’s opinion doesn’t count,” Chanyeol responses reaching for his phone. “He replaced me as the best friend and now you two are practically married.”

 

_Trying to settle a debate here._

_Do you think best friends that have sex are dating?_

_Or still just friends? Like friends with benefits._

 

Chanyeol texted Four-Twenty, hoping his friend would prove him right. He didn’t notice the slight frown on his best friend’s face. “You don’t really think that Kyungsoo replaced you… do you?”  Jongin asked unsurely.

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol responded not really registering what the younger had said for a moment. “What? No! Of course not Nini.” He tried to reassure, squeezing his shoulder after seeing the torn expression on the younger’s face.

 

“I mean, it’s just that sometimes I feel like I ditched you when Kyungsoo came along during college. Even now, after I dropped everything and left with him to Busan. I still feel guilty about that. Kyungsoo feels like he tore our friendship apart-”

 

“Okay, first of all both you need to stop with that,” Chanyeol said, shutting down Jongin’s rant. “You two are disgustingly in love and will probably spend the rest of your lives together. It makes sense that you’re both making large steps together. And its not like we lost contact after your moved.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“You’re my best friend, Jongin. I’m so happy that you found someone like Kyungsoo. The last thing I want is for you to regret your decisions because of me. I love you and Kyungsoo, don’t worry about me so much.” Chanyeol reassured. Knowing fully well that Jongin wanted to point out how lonely the older had been since he and Kyungsoo had moved but he didn’t want to hear it. Like a saving grace a loud ping echoed through the room.

 

“Ha! See, my friend responded. I bet you anything he’ll agree with me.”

 

Jongin snorted. “The phone-sex dude? I still can’t believe the two of you are friends now.”

 

“Goddammit! Why are you all against me!” Chanyeol whined and Jongin leaned into his space to glance at the taller’s phone.

 

“See, I told you, best friends having sex is dating!” Jongin cackled, clapping his hands in laughter.

 

**Definitely dating.**

**My brother was practically screwing his best friend for years!**

**And now they’re married with a baby.**

**It’s grossly cute (** ∩ **˃o˂** ∩ **)♡**

 

Chanyeol pouted.

 

_Dammit! You were supposed to say no._

_(o_ ·｀ _Д´_ · _o)_

 

“You two really like emojis, huh?” Jongin pointed out matter-of-factly. Chanyeol pushed the younger’s face away from his phone.

 

**Not my fault you don’t know common sense.**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

“I like this guy,” Jongin laughed. “I’m still surprised you two are all buddy-buddy now. I was sure after you told me that you drunkenly called him that he’d have blocked you.”

 

“Honestly if I hadn’t burst into tears mid-rant he probably would have. This man is too nice. I called screaming at him and then he ends up comforting me in the end.”

 

“How long have the two of you been friends, now?”

 

“A little over four months now.” Chanyeol didn’t even have to think about it. They had been in some form of contact since that drunken phone call.

 

“Although this is still the most bizarre thing I’ve ever heard of, I’m glad that you’re happy,” the younger spoke, voice soft and sincere. “You don’t say it cause you have too much pride but I know that you’ve been lonely.” Chanyeol avoided Jongin’s eyes as the younger spoke, just like he’d said, the older was too proud to admit it. “Its nice to know that you have someone that you can confide in, even if it’s a just an anonymous voice on the other side of your phone.”

 

Chanyeol blamed it on the alcohol but he was a bit flustered by how sincere Jongin was being. It was starting to make him a bit emotional; not wanting to cry in front of his friend he tried to fix his face. Trying not to scrunch up his face, Chanyeol playfully shoved the younger and onto his back.

 

“Yah, lets not get too sappy,” The taller teased sitting up and ruffling his unruly ruby hair. “Get up, I want ice cream and the _GS-25_ closes soon.” Spoke getting up off the floor. Jongin rolled on his side as smacked the older’s legs.

 

“Just because it’s Sunday doesn’t mean they close this early. Also go yourself, I’m comfy.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, asshole, which _bungeoppang_ flavor you want?”

 

“Strawberry, please,” Jongin answered, batting his eyelashes and pouting it that way that alway got Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted since they were children. “Also get some Butter Caramel Pringles!” He hollered as Chanyeol started walking out the door.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Love you!” Jongin called after him. Chanyeol shut his bedroom door behind himself and smiled to himself.

 

“Yeah, I love you too, asshole.”

   

  
  
  
  


 

 

-x-

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Oh _fuck_ , right there, Dae.”

 

Baekhyun’s fingers were tightly gripping his boyfriend’s hair as the younger thrusted into him with vigor. The blond man laid flat on his back while Jongdae took him to a place that _almost_ made him see stars. Baekhyun hadn’t expected his boyfriend to show up unannounced at his apartment. He’d given the blond a simple hello and the moment the front door shut behind him, Baekhyun had practically jumped Jongdae. The older had no idea why his boyfriend was there or for how long he was staying but that didn’t matter. Baekhyun didn’t give a shit as to why the younger was there, he’d been feeling particularly lonely that night since Kyungsoo had left the day before. All he wanted was to be feel that body on top of him, engulfing him entirely. Baekhyun wanted to be consumed and taken out of his mind, sex had always been one of their main sources of connection.

 

The pair had stumbled through the living room into his bedroom. Not even noticing that they had startled Mongryong awake, who’d been sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Baekhyun’s body had been slammed against his bedroom door, impact actually hurting a bit. He hadn’t had time to think about the pain since he’d been tossed onto his bed. Stripped of all his clothing fast, prep had been rushed and sloppy. Lube dripping down the back of his thighs, and onto his sheets, sending shivers through his body from the cold sensation. The temperature offset the tingling from the lust as he buried his face in the pillows with his ass in the air as Jongdae had worked him open with his fingers. That delicious sensation of slender fingers curling inside of him, tips brushing over Baekhyun’s sweet spot, making him moan mindlessly.      

 

That was only the build up to where they were now. Baekhyun’s legs were wrapped tightly around Jongdae’s waist, arms locked around his neck in a vice grip. Keeping him locked in place as the younger rocked into him hard with shallow thrusts. He felt his blunt nails dig into the skin of Jongdae’s back as he let himself get lost in the world of lust and blankness. Baekhyun had tried to ride his boyfriend when things had first kicked off. That had only lasted for less than two minutes before Jongdae flipped them over. Taking control.

 

Always needing to have control.

 

“You like that?” His boyfriend broke through the fog of dissociation Baekhyun had placed himself in. Jongdae’s voice was gruff as he murmured into Baekhyun’s ear. His elbows were encased on both sides of the blond’s head, fingers gripping the strands, tugging enough that it stung. Baekhyun welcomed the pain, it distracted him from the empty feeling in his chest.

 

“ _Yes._ ” He choked out. Baekhyun responded more to the feeling than Jongdae’s voice. He held on to the sexual gratification that he felt, eyes shut tightly as he let himself get lost in the sensation. The pure full body consumption he felt from Jongdae’s thrusts hurt but not in a physical sense. There was no affection in their touch, just lust filling a void. It had been a long time since Baekhyun could consider their roll in the sheets lovemaking. He wanted the love he’d felt before back so desperately.  But at least with Jongdae pivoting into him as if his life depended on it he could pretend that there was more than lust between them in the moment.

 

“ _Harder,_ ” Baekhyun’s wanton moan was over the top but it wasn’t like the younger would have noticed. If anything it probably boosted his ego. “ _Fuck me harder, Jondgae_.” And he meant it, Baekhyun’s mind was still wandering, he needed to be dicked down so good that he couldn’t think straight. He needed to be completely full physically to ignore his lack of it emotionally.

 

The older threw his head back, eyes shut tight and neck exposed for Jongdae to nip at. Baekhyun could feel himself shift up the bed from the knew force of his boyfriend’s thrusts but there was no true passion behind it. His toes curled from the feeling nonetheless. Baekhyun’s body was certainly into the intercourse but his mind was else where. Jongdae’s hand snuck in between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock. He moved his hands in a way that mirrored his erratic thrusts and the blond knew he was close.

 

“ _Shit_ , Baek you feel so fucking good, I’m gonna cum.” Jongdae groaned before sinking his teeth into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t pull out.” Baekhyun whispered and his words were enough to send Jongdae over the edge before him. The younger’s body jerked and he could feel the man’s seed spill out inside of him. The warmth was enough for Baekhyun to reach his peak and he came. White release coating his chest and Jongdae’s hand.

 

Jongdae panted into the right side of Baekhyun’s neck, nipping playfully and laughing lowly as he came down from his high. The older caressed his back, pressing a kiss to his cheek before glancing at the blank ceiling. The couple stayed as they were for a few minutes before Jongdae pulled out. Baekhyun grimaced a bit from his boyfriend’s cum seeping out of him. The younger wrapped Baekhyun up in his arms and kissed him with force but the heat behind it was still subpar.

 

“Damn, Baekhyun. What the hell was all of that about?” Jongdae asked clearly elated from their spontaneous shag. The blond simply shrugged, burying his face in his boyfriend’s sweaty chest.

 

“Just wanted to feel you.” He whispered softly in reply.

 

          

  
  
  
  


 

 

-x-

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had never been good at goodbyes. It had always been hard for him to part with the people close to him. He never thought that he’d become close to his best friend’s boyfriend, but sometimes Chanyeol felt closer to Kyungsoo than Jongin. His best friend had left two days before and after Jongin had left, Kyungsoo had crashed at his apartment. The two of them rarely hung out together on their own. The two days they had spent alone had been nice. They had finally cleared the air on a few things that had been a minor source of tension between them. Chanyeol was grateful that he’d be closer to Kyungsoo from now on because of it.

  
  


_Chanyeol had invited Kyungsoo out onto his terrace and the pair were seated comfortably on lounge chairs sipping hot chocolate. The two were wrapped in their jackets with blankets across their laps. It may have been nippy out but they were the epitome of comfortable. It was Wednesday night before Kyungsoo had to leave and instead of going out they decided to stay in doors. Chanyeol had cooked all the foods he knew that his friend liked and enough for him to take back to Busan in the morning._

 

_They were talking mindlessly as they watched the sunset. That ever present tension was still there between them, it had become a part of their dynamic that faded in and out of the background all the time.  Always being something that neither of them wanted to address._

 

_“I don’t think I’ve ever apologized to you.” Kyungsoo broke the silence between them. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in confusion._

 

_“Apologized for what?” He turned away from the city to face his friend._

 

_“For stealing Jongin from you. I know you said you let it go but its always bothered me.”_

 

_“You know I’ve never been mad at you for that right?” Chanyeol assured. “Jongin and I weren’t destined to be together. I mean we are but in a platonic way.”_

 

_“But you two were technically dating when I met him.”_

 

_“Eh it was more of a friends with benefits type of thing.”_

 

_“You two even made plans to move in together and start planning for the future-”_

 

_“Soo, that was mainly because we were so close and thought each other was hot. We’re super comfortable with each other so it made sense for the time. Our chemistry romantically wasn’t shit. I mean I’ve known Jongin since he was still peeing in his pants. We’re on that level of close. Sure we were thinking of moving in together for college but then you happened. We’ve never planned a future like marriage or anything like that. At that point we were mainly just friends with benefits.” Chanyeol explained._

 

_“But you two were still together.” Kyungsoo tried to reason._

 

_“Not really, Jongin told me he was interested in you and we ended it on the spot. It was mutual, Soo. It’s not like we’re not friends anymore. Jongin and I are still as close as we’ve always been.”_

 

_“But I still feel as if I took him from you. Once the two of us starting dating, Jongin spent majority of his time with me. I know you must have felt like the third wheel at times. And when I took that job offer I was willing to do a long distance relationship. But Jongin said he’d follow me without a second thought.”_

 

_“And I was happy for you two. It was a big step in your relationship.”_

 

_“Yeah, but we left you alone. Without us all you had was Sehun and his shitty friends. I know you don’t feel this way but I’ve always felt like we abandoned you. I feel like I took Jongin away you. Even when the two of us first started dating there’s always been that underlying guilt.” Kyungsoo took a large sip from his mug after his rant. He sounded so sad and Chanyeol didn’t know how to make the small man feel better._

 

_The redhead got up from his seat and moved to hug his friend. The embrace was a bit awkward since Chanyeol had to lean down over a sitting Kyungsoo but it was still heartfelt nonetheless. “Aside from Jongin, you are my closest friend, Kyungsoo. You make my best friend so happy and I couldn’t ask for anything more. So you don’t have to feel guilty anymore , alright? Yeah it sucks that you and Jongin moved so far away but you got an amazing job opportunity. I would never fault you for taking it. You and Jongin are a package deal, it makes sense he followed you. I mean it, I’m so happy for the two of you.”_

 

_Kyungsoo smiled softly when Chanyeol sat back down. “Thanks, Yeollie.” He said, reaching over the small space between them to squeeze the redhead’s hand. “You truly are a good person. I don’t understand why people take you for granted and mistreat you.” Chanyeol was too sober to let Kyungsoo see him get over emotional and cry from his words. He sniffled a bit, blaming his watery eyes on the cold air._

 

_“The sunset sure is beautiful tonight.” Chanyeol stated in an attempt to change the subject. Kyungsoo laughed under his breath at his friend’s antics but focused back on the skyline in front of them. The sky blended into a vibrant red and orange hue that complimented Chanyeol’s strikingly crimson hair. The two of them watched the sky until it was indigo and sparkling with stars._

 

_“Let’s head back in, I think there’s still some gelato in the fridge.” Chanyeol spoke up, getting up from his chair. Kyungsoo simply followed suit more than glad to head back into the warmth of the tall man’s apartment._

  
  


Now Chanyeol was sitting inside Seoul Station by the vast screens that showed the arrivals and departures of trains and buses. Kyungsoo’s train back to Busan was boarding soon and even though said man was next to him, Chanyeol already missed him. The redhead had fretted as if he was his friend’s mother, making sure Kyungsoo had everything packed. He’d made more food than was necessary, but at least Chanyeol knew his friend’s wouldn’t go hungry for at least a week.

 

“I’m gonna miss your cooking, Channie.” The shorter man told him, his deep voice that could rival his own warm and comforting.

 

“Well, make sure to come back sooner and I’ll treat you again.” Chanyeol responded. The pair sat in comfortable silence; Kyungsoo’s head rested on the taller’s shoulder. The redhead running his hand over the man’s fuzzy head in amusement. Kyungsoo just let him do as he pleased. When the overhead voice announced that Kyungsoo’s train was ready to board, Chanyeol’s heart felt a little heavy. There was no telling when he’d see Kyungsoo or Jongin in person again. He helped his friend collect all of his stuff and sighed.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, Soo.”

 

“I’ll be missing you too, Buddy.” Kyungsoo said softly, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to embrace him tightly. The taller couldn’t hug back properly because of the smaller’s backpack but the affection was still felt. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

 

“Can’t wait.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but to sniffle this time, letting his friend go so he could walk towards the train’s platforms. Kyungsoo smiled bittersweetly and started walking away. Right before he was near the automatic doors, the small man turned around to face Chanyeol again. The redhead was surprised by the action and gave him a quizzical expression.

 

“Hey, Yeollie!” Kyungsoo called, gaining some attention from passersby. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Chanyeol. You’re so loved.” If the man wasn’t so flustered by his friend’s words he would have been embarrassed by the looks from the scene he’d created. The redhead waved shyly and Kyungsoo gave a smile bright enough that his teeth showed and his eyes scrunched up. His friend waved back dramatically, blowing him a kiss before turning back towards the doors and heading down the elevators to the train platforms. That kiss got Chanyeol a few wolf whistles and giggles but he couldn’t get abashed by it. His mind was consumed by Kyungsoo’s sincere words.

  
  


_Don’t be so hard on yourself, Chanyeol. You’re so loved._

 

  

  
  


 

 

 

 

-x-

 

           

  
  
  
  
  
  


“My dog hates him!” Four-twenty wailed into the receiver the moment Chanyeol picked up. “Mongryong, the friendliest puppy on this planet, hates him!” Chanyeol felt blindsided by the man’s tone. He’d just gotten back to his apartment from sending Kyungsoo off at Seoul Station.

 

“Woah, woah, slow down a second,” Chanyeol rushed out in trying to calm down his anonymous friend. “What are you going on about?”

 

“My corgi, hates him!” The man cried out.

 

”Hates who?” He responded in complete confusion.

 

“My boyfriend!” The man screamed in hysterics, it took Chanyeol a second to realize that the man was _actually_ crying over this. “My dog who runs up to strangers on the street just to get petted growled at my boyfriend! The first time he’s ever laid eyes on Jongdae and Mongryong backed away and growled at him.”

 

“Maybe it’s because it’s the first time they’ve met-”

 

“I have _never_ heard him growl before and I’ve had him for nine months now! I bring him to school with me sometimes so he won’t be lonely and so the kids can play with him. He’s gotten petted with sticky fingers and even accidentally covered in glitter. Mongryong is used to being bombarded by over twenty hyperactive children at a time, not once has he growled at them or gotten angry.”

 

“Maybe he recognizes the fact that they’re tiny, maybe he was just intimidated by your boyfriend?” Chanyeol tried to reason to make his friend stop crying.

 

“Mongryong has been around my brother, best friend Yixing _and_ my friend Kyungsoo and not once has he growled at them. And Kyungsoo can look downright terrifying when he’s not wearing his glasses and has to squint to see.”

 

Chanyeol froze at that the mention of Kyungsoo. Chances are they weren’t talking about the same person but that vague description definitely sounded like his Kyungsoo. But now was clearly not the time to question Four-twenty about their possible connection. Not when the man was so upset.

 

“I j-just don’t understand! Do you think it’s a sign?” He asked. “I feel like everything has been going to shit. I don’t know what to do. I love Jongdae so much but is there a point to holding on anymore?” He whaled. “You know how they say dogs are a good judge of character, maybe he’s seeing something I’m not.”

 

“Woah, woah, now just calm down and breath for a second,” Chanyeol ordered. “Tell me what happened.” Trying to calm his friend down.

 

“My boyfriend came home with me last night, my puppy was already sleeping on the sofa so he didn’t notice. I woke up before Jongdae and was making him breakfast. Mongryong was sitting on my feet because for some weird reason that’s his favorite place to be when I’m in the kitchen-”  Chanyeol let his friend rant, knowing that going around what he really wanted to say was a way of venting. His anonymous friend would get to the point eventually, all Chanyeol had to do was wait and listen.

 

“-I was almost finished and then the next thing I know, my baby starts growling! Jongdae had only stepped a foot out of my bedroom and Mongryong was snapping his jaw at him.”

 

“As soon as he’d walked out the door?” Chanyeol asked, feeling a bit shocked himself. From the countless stories he’d heard from his friend, Mongryong sounded like the sweetest dog in the world.

 

“Yes! He cowered behind me in fear. My baby wouldn’t stop barking and that only made Jongdae annoyed. He couldn’t even get near me, Mongryong tried to bit him!”

 

“You’re kidding.” Chanyeol asked completely baffled.

 

“I fucking wish that I was,” The man on the other line sniffled. “It was such a mess. My boyfriend started yelling because of all of the barking and that only made it worse,” Four-Twenty sniffled and it broke the tall man’s heart to hear his friend so distraught. “And the saddest part is that my baby was just trying to protect me! Mongryong thought I was in danger and was trying to protect me from my _own_ boyfriend. Jongdae eventually left without eating.” He mumbled off.

 

Chanyeol felt emotional enough that even he would start crying as well. He felt so sorry for his friend. The the genuine hurt in the man’s voice was painful he desperately wanted to make it better.

 

“What the fuck does that say about my boyfriend if my dog is afraid of him, huh?” The anonymous man sounded so helpless and there wasn’t anything that Chanyeol could really do about it.

 

“It says that you’re puppy loves you very much.” Chanyeol told him and Four-Twenty managed to chuckle softly.

 

“Yeah I guess it does,” His voice sounded a bit far off as he spoke. “That doesn’t say much about my boyfriend, now does it?” Sarcastic tone thick in his words.

 

“I’m sure Mongryong just needs time to adjust to him. Like you said, you’re puppy loves everyone.”

 

The man on the other line let out a loud and long suffering sigh. “There’s not much else I can do,” He sounded so defeated. “Thank you for listening to me rant, I appreciate it.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for, you know that.” The redhead told him sincerely.

 

“I truly am thankful for it. Thanks for being such a good friend.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’m gonna go. Mongryong is being extra bratty now and demands my attention. And I’m actually on my break at school right now.”

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol said softly. “Call or text me later so I know that you’re okay.”

 

His anonymous friend sniffled. “I will, I promise. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Alright, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Their conversation had been short but if left a bad taste in Chanyeol’s mouth. His new friend had seemed to be getting the short end of the stick for a long time. He knew how it was to feel as if the entire world was against you. Over the past few months he’d become so close to this man, yet it felt as if the only thing he could do for him was give him verbal comfort. He couldn’t offer than a hug or a shoulder to cry on. The only thing Chanyeol could give his friend was words, and he knew that wasn’t enough.

 

_Hopefully one day I’ll be able to hug him._

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

-x-

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

November had been quick, December and it’s holiday season blew by fast like a breeze; January had been a complete blur. But now it was February, Valentine’s day to be exact and Baekhyun was currently spending it by freezing his ass off outside of Yaksu station waiting for Jongdae. They were supposed to be spending a nice, simple romantic night out. His boyfriend had heard of this quint  bistro that made authentic and delicious Thai food. Baekhyun had been eager to try it after the younger’s suggestion and made a reservation. It had actually been hard to get since it was a popular restaurant and it was a holiday for lovers.

 

Unable to take much more of the cold, Baekhyun settled for waiting in the Starbucks near by. He sent a text to his boyfriend to let him know where he was an ordered a mocha latte to keep himself warm. The blond man scrolled mindlessly through his phone to distract himself as he waited for a reply from Jongdae. He was so excited for their dinner out, Baekhyun just wanted to finally have time alone with his boyfriend with no one else there to bother them.

 

Things between the two of them had been so tense ever since Jongdae’s incident with Mongryong. The latter refused to step foot in Baekhyun’s apartment, not wanting to deal with his boyfriend’s ‘demon dog’. The blond had been absolutely livid at those words. Mongryong was an angel, he would never hurt anyone unless he was scared or felt threatened. One bad experience with his puppy and Jongdae had sworn off ever being near Mongryong again. Which meant that his boyfriend would no longer come by Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

It had been such a petty excuse not to visit. Baekhyun had raised all hell when Jongdae implied that the older should get rid of Mongryong. Their fight had been tremendous. Baekhyun was downright appalled by the implication that he should get rid of his precious baby just for Jongdae’s sake. It infuriated him, that his boyfriend refused to make the effort to even try and get along with his puppy.

 

What the fuck were they supposed to do when they eventually got married? There was no way in hell Baekhyun was getting ride of his baby just to appease Jongdae. The whole altercation had been such a mess and they hadn’t spoken to each other for almost a week. The fight had been that serious.

 

Things just seemed to be getting worse every second and Baekhyun had to constantly keep asking himself why he stayed in a relationship that seemed to be failing? The answer was simple enough. He loved Jongdae, it was as simple as that. But Baekhyun was starting to realize that love wasn’t always enough. There were a lot of things between them that were clashing and didn’t seem fixable.

 

Valentine’s day was important, because this would be the first time they’d seen each other since the fight. Baekhyun was hoping that the day for lovers would manage to put the tension behind them and miraculously fix his and Jongdae’s relationship.  Or at least put them on the right track again. Things were starting off to a shit start considering that Jongdae was now almost thirty minutes late.

 

Baekhyun sighed heavily, elbows leaning on the high counter, while his feet tapped anxiously against the bar on the high rise chair, he was sitting on. He stared out the floor to ceiling window watching the rest of the world go by. Couples, buried in thick coats, huddled up underneath umbrellas as they tried to stay out of the light snowfall. The world outside of Starbucks was full of love, that Baekhyun wasn’t receiving.

 

His phone buzzed and Baekhyun perked up, it was a text from Jongdae. “Probably to tell me he’s almost here.” The blond murmured to himself with a smile. The grin instantly died the moment he saw the words on his screen.

 

**_Hey Baby, I’m sorry I can’t make it._ **

**_The hospital is swamped tonight._ **

**_I’ll make it up to you later I promise._ **        

 

It was as if someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on him. Baekhyun’s body started to tremble. He’d been waiting for so damn long, anxious to get the opportunity to work on their relationship. And now Jongdae was saying he couldn’t make it. Worst of all, he’d told him thirty minutes after they were supposed to meet _and_ via text. His boyfriend didn’t even bother to call him! The blond was pissed. Baekhyun had arrived at Yaksu Station fifteen minutes early. In total waited for forty-five minutes. It seemed as if Jongdae never even made an effort to come.  

 

Not taking it without a proper explanation, Baekhyun called his boyfriend. He puffed out a breath of complete and utter frustration. Waiting for Jongdae to pick up, he bit his lip as if to stop himself from screaming inside the crowded cafe.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Were the words that greeted Baekhyun the moment Jongdae picked up the phone.    

 

“You promised me that you’d make it tonight.” The blond kept his tone even and low, having to remind himself that he was in a public place.

 

“I know but-”

 

“We booked a reservation a month in advance,” Baekhyun hissed cutting the younger off, he could feel rage start to creep into his belly and he just wanted to scream down the line. “You promised me that you took the afternoon off so we could go out tonight.”

 

“I can’t just up and leave my job, Baekhyun. You know that.” Jongdae said annoyed.

 

“I’m not saying that,” The blond argued. “All I’m saying is that you knew about this in advance. You even planned this date with me. You had a month to fix your schedule so that you could make it. I’m sorry but you really have no excuse for bailing on me tonight.”

 

“I’m at work,” Baekhyun could tell that Jongdae was gritting his teeth while he spoke. “I can’t just leave because you’re feeling needy.”

 

“Needy!” The blond exclaimed, completely appalled. Baekhyun’s composure had slipped completely the words coming out his mouth loud enough to bring attention to himself. Other patrons of the cafe turning to glance at him in curiosity. In embarrassment he grabbed his stuff and left the Starbucks with his head down.

 

“Wanting you to spend _one_ fucking dinner with me doesn’t make me needy, Jongdae,” Baekhyun hissed down the line, beginning to walk aimlessly down the street. “All I want you to do is put me first for once. It’s not that fucking hard to do. Lord knows I do it for you all the time.” his voice started to tremble and he couldn’t help it, Baekhyun was too disappointed and hurt. “Don’t do this to me right now, Jongdae. I’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour. It’s Valentines Day, _please_ don’t do this to me.” He whispered the few words on the edge of tears.

 

“I gotta go back to work, Baek.” Jongdae said sighing deeply as if he was starting to get aggravated. Baekhyun let his barrier break and sniffled, a single tear falling from his eye.

 

“Fuck you, Jongdae.” He whispered, promptly ending the call. Baekhyun sniffled again before hastily wiping his cheeks. His heart hurt from utter disappointment, but the man decided that he wouldn’t let his boyfriend bring him down tonight. Despite feeling embarrassed he decided to say fuck it to his reservation and go out to eat somewhere else. He wouldn’t make himself even more pathetic by going home to curl up in his bed and cry. Baekhyun didn’t need Jongdae to go out and enjoy food with. He could do it alone, even if at the moment it ached to do so.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-x-

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Zhang Yixing was a _blessing_. He was the only thing stopping Chanyeol from quitting his job at the Somerset Hotel. The sleepy-eyed man was the kindest person that he knew. Yixing knew all about Chanyeol’s past relationship with Sehun and it’s disastrous end. The older man had been his rock at work since the breakup. Making sure the redhead made it through the day. The man was honestly a saint when it came to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was beyond grateful when Yixing asked him to go out after work on Valentine’s day. The two of them had the same seven am to three pm shift and decided to meet in Hongdae around five so they could go out for dinner and then to the movies later. Yixing knew how hard this day was for him and invited the redhead to spend it together. Chanyeol realized that he was starting to gain a true friend in the man.  

 

Yixing had taken the tall redhead to a nice Chinese restaurant, ordering for them. Chanyeol having no clue what anything was but loving it all just the same. He hadn’t been out with friends since his birthday weekend when Jongin and Kyungsoo had come to visit. It was nice to be out spending time with someone that genuinely wanted to be around him. Yixing didn’t want to use Chanyeol as the butt of a joke or demean him like his former friends did. The doe- eyed man genuinely enjoyed Chanyeol’s company. It made the tall redhead all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Chanyeol didn’t have romantic feelings for Yixing and he knew the older didn’t as well. The tall man couldn’t lie, his friend was gorgeous and it baffled him that someone so handsome and caring was single. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered what it’d be like to be loved by someone like Yixing. But He knew that he wasn’t ready for that, Chanyeol had been burned so badly and although it had been months since the breakup, it was going to take a long time to truly heal.

 

Yixing was truly a miracle worker. Throughout dinner and the action movie they’d chosen to see Chanyeol had been nothing but smiles. The entire night had been a blast and absolutely refreshing. His friend had known exactly what the tall man had needed to let loose and live a little. Chanyeol was extremely grateful to Yixing for going out of his way to make sure he wasn’t alone on such a romantic day meant a lot.

 

Leave it to the universe to fuck up all of Yixing’s hard work.

 

Chanyeol had been hanging off of Yixing, arm slung over the shorter man’s shoulder. The pair were walking out of the theater, cackling up a storm from enjoyment. The redhead hadn’t been to the movies in almost a year, it was nice to be filled up with buttery popcorn and soda. Chanyeol had such a fun night with Yixing and it was nearing nine o’clock. It was a Saturday and there was so much more the two of them could do.

 

Yixing was in the middle of suggesting that two of them go back to his apartment just to chill. Chanyeol would have loved to go back to the older man’s place and just hang out and do absolutely nothing. Maybe have some of Yixing’s delicious signature drinks and crash in the man’s guest room for the night. Chanyeol didn’t want to be alone and Yixing knew that.

 

Right before the redhead was about to agree something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Chanyeol whipped his head to the right and his entire body froze. Leave it to his ex-boyfriend to suck away all the happiness he’d been feeling and send Chanyeol crashing down from his high. It felt like the world was determined not to give him a break.

 

There was Sehun clinging to another man, Chanyeol automatically assumed was Luhan. He’d never actually seen the man his ex had left him for. The man was slightly shorter than Sehun, bright blond hair almost the same shade as the latters’. The pair were wearing matching navy and black peacoats, and though Chanyeol couldn’t see the rest of their outfits besides jeans and boots; he could tell that it was all extremely expensive. The redhead felt his heart sink. This had been the first time he had seen Sehun since their disastrous breakup.

 

His ex had his arms looped through Luhan’s, and Sehun was resting his head on the man’s shoulder as they walked. The older man was laughing at something the younger was saying while holding an abundance of snacks and two large drinks. Sehun was smiling at Luhan the way he used to smile at him and it made Chanyeol want to puke.  The blond used to consider movie dates cheap whenever he suggested them but now Sehun was having the time of his life on one. The redhead’s emotions were suddenly all over the place and it was overwhelming. He needed to get out of there and fast.

 

Chanyeol hadn’t expected that seeing his ex-boyfriend again would hurt this much. He’d been doing so well, just starting to live with his head above water again. And just the mere sight of Sehun seemed to have taken all of his progress ripped it to shreds and then tossed it in a blender. As if the universe hadn’t decided to take enough of a massive shit on him; Sehun turned slightly to the right and caught his eye. The younger’s eyes widened in surprise and he halted in his steps.

Chanyeol barely registered Yixing trying to ask him what was wrong, pulling on his coat sleeve in concern. But he heard him gasp and then the tugging on his sleeve became more frantic.

 

“Channie, let’s go now, okay?” Yixing tried to gently plead to him. His friend caught sight of Sehun and wanted to get the redhead out of there as quickly as possible. The man knew all about Chanyeol’s breakup with his ex-boyfriend and the despicableness behind it. Yixing wanted nothing more than to cause the young man staring at them physical harm for they way he broke his friend’s heart. But now wasn’t the time for that; right now he needed to get Chanyeol out of the theater before he had a breakdown on the spot.

 

“Chanyeol…” Sehun whispered out in shock. The younger appeared to be semi-ashamed, but clung to his new boyfriend tighter. Luhan realizing who the other was, sized Chanyeol up and smirked, letting out a chuckle underneath his breath. Mockingly as if he was so much better than the taller. The redhead wanted to throttle him. It was bad enough he stole his boyfriend but now he was throwing back it in Chanyeol’s face.

 

Sehun appeared as if he wanted to say something else, but Chanyeol didn’t give him the chance. Unable to take the sight of his ex-boyfriend happily in the arms of someone else, the tall man turned around and booked it out of the movie theater lobby. He didn’t stop until he was out in the crisp February air. Chanyeol leaned over and panted, hands against his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing.

 

Within seconds Yixing was by his side, rubbing circles on the tall man’s back. “Tell me what you need, Yeollie.” His friend’s voice was so soft and concerned yet patient. Chanyeol in the moment was beyond thankful to have someone so caring in his life. Yixing had only been in the tall man’s life for a little over a year, but he was already a fundamental park of it. Though they mainly saw each other at work, Yixing had seen him Chanyeol at his worst and been nothing but supportive. His friend had been the one to help him through the breakup. Zhang Yixing was a goddamn saint.

 

“I’m right here, Buddy.” Chanyeol was sniffling eyes blurry, his friend continued to console him. The tall man stood up and instantly Yixing was embracing him tightly, pressing Chanyeol’s face into the crook his neck. “Tell me what you need from me.”

 

“C-can, you take me home please?” Chanyeol pleaded, his tone was desperate and he could see the light in Yixing’s eyes diminish some. The older man kissed the side of his head and gave him a final squeeze before pulling away. “I just want to go home.” He whispered and his friend squeezed his hands.

 

“Okay,” Yixing reassured, “Alright, I’ll take you home. Let’s go.”

 

Yixing guided him to the curb and hailed them a taxi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The taxi ride had taken almost thirty minutes, Chanyeol had spaced out for the entire ride. He’d only noticed it was over when Yixing was gently coaxing him out of the car. The redhead felt bad that his friend paid for the cab fair. Chanyeol made a mental note to pay him back later as Yixing held him tightly by the waist. He guided the two of them up to Chanyeol’s tenth floor apartment and once they reached his front door, Yixing even looked away so the younger could type in his passcode. Always such a respectable person.

 

Chanyeol wanted to curse himself for his laziness. Even the stupid fucking code for his own front door was mocking him. The passcode was his and Sehun’s anniversary, Chanyeol knew that he should have changed it ages ago. But he was still hung up on the younger and overall he was too lazy to change it and come up with a new code. Chanyeol was horrible at remembering passwords and he knew that he’d forget a new passcode in a matter of seconds after setting it.

 

The tall man flopped onto his couch face first and let out a long and frustrated groan. Chanyeol was completely mortified by his behavior. The first time he’d seen Sehun since their breakup and he’d gawked at him and his new lover before running off like a scared child. And worst of all Yixing had been there to see the entire thing, how embarrassing! Chanyeol knew that his friend wouldn’t think any less of him but he still didn’t like that the older man had seen him so vulnerable.

 

A gentle hand ran through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Chanyeol leaned into Yixing’s touch and sighed. The redhead stopped suffocating himself in his couch and turned to glance at his friend who was kneeling on the floor beside him. There was no sigh of pity in his face expression whatsoever, Chanyeol was grateful for that. Yixing simply appeared worried.

 

“We were having such a fun time,” Chanyeol murmured. “I’m sorry that I fucked it up by running away from my ex like a wuss.”

 

“Don’t be silly, nothing’s been ruined, there was just a minor hiccup in our night.” Yixing countered, standing up. He shifted Chanyeol so he could sit down and rest the tall man’s head into his lap. Yixing instantly resumed with running his finger’s through the younger’d bright red hair. “It’s only nine o’clock. We still have a full night ahead of us.”

 

“Don’t you have a shift at six in the morning tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Ah shit you’re right,” The older man cursed. “I’ll leave around ten-thirty then.”

 

“You don’t have to stay here with me.”

 

“I know, but I want to make sure you’re okay. I know seeing him again threw you for a loop.”         

 

 That was an understatement but Chanyeol kept that comment to himself. He seriously would have loved for Yixing to stay but the man had already done so much for him that night. Chanyeol didn’t want to take advantage of his friend when he knew the man had such an early shift at the hotel for a Sunday. Yixing had to prepare for the next day and he didn’t want to get in the way of that.

 

“I’m okay though, I swear.”

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it and I won’t pressure you to. I’d feel better if I stayed for at least an hour before leaving.” Though it sounded like a request, Chanyeol knew Yixing was stubborn enough not to take no for answer right now. The redhead huffed in defeat.

 

“You’re too good of a friend, you know that right?” He grumbled and Yixing laughed.

 

“So I’ve been told,” he mused. “Now how about a mini Twilight Zone marathon, huh? It’s on Netflix now.”

 

Chanyeol glanced up to grin softly and appreciative at his friend, while simultaneously reaching for the remote off the coffee table. “I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been fifteen minutes since Yixing had left Chanyeol’s apartment and the redhead has already out and roaming the streets again. He felt caged in and practically suffocated in his apartment. Just seeing Sehun again reminded him of the man’s last night in the place. All the boxes pilled up in the living room and his ex trying to rush out before Chanyeol came back. The memories were all too much and he needed to escape his own home. The redhead ended up sitting on the swings at a playground a block away from his apartment complex. It was a little after ten at night on a Saturday so he was the only one there.

 

Chanyeol had his phone cradled in his palms, scrolling through his text messages with Four-Twenty. They always brightened his mood, even if it was by a small fraction. He wanted to call him so badly but he also didn’t want to ruin that man’s night. It was Valentine’s Day, surely the man was out with his own boyfriend. Chanyeol’s urge to call won him over and he sent the man a text.

 

_Can I call you?_

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

**Pls do I’ve had such a shitty day.**

 

Instantly Chanyeol was calling and after one ring his friend picked up. “Hey,” Four-Twenty answered, voice sounding completely drained.     

 

“I’m sorry to bother you-”

 

The man cut him off “Trust me, I’ve had such an awful day, I need you to talk to. Nobody gets me like you do.”

 

Chanyeol was semi-flustered by the statement because he felt the same. “You want to talk about it? My day’s been horrible too.”

 

“Right now the only thing I want to do is either scream or drink away my problems completely. Talking to you is always the better alternative.” His friend stated with deep honesty and it brought a warm feeling to Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Honestly same. I’m sitting in a playground near my apartment cause I can’t stand to be in it right now.” The redhead chuckled sadly.

 

“I’m wandering around with no clear direction right now. I know its Valentine’s Day and its couples all around but I’d rather be surrounded by people than alone in my apartment.”

 

The next words Chanyeol said were out of his mouth before he could even process what he’d actually said.

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you want to meet up?” Mr. Sixty-Nine asked out of the blue, startling Baekhyun. The man blinked in surprise, unsure if he’d heard him correctly.

 

“I-I, what?” He halted in his tracks, causing the woman behind him to bump into him. He paid her no mind as she grumbled to herself in annoyance before walking around him. The woman made sure to glare at him as she walked past but Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. He was nice enough not to flip her off.

 

“Can we meet up, please?” The deep voice he’d grown so familiar to repeated. Baekhyun started gnawing on his lip in nervousness. “It’s just that I’ve had a _really_ shitty day and so have you and we’re both out. We might as well meet up. You know maybe get a drink and wallow in self-pity together. It would be better than spending the night alone and miserable.”

 

“We’ve always had shitty days before. That hasn’t led to us meeting up.” Baekhyun countered, a weird feeling bubbling in his stomach. Meeting Sixty-Nine had crossed his mind plenty of times before, but the thought of it actually happening was a bit terrifying, yet alluring.

 

“Yeah, I know that. I was just suggesting it,” he mumbled. “Plus by this point I thought we were at least friends.” Mr. Sixty-Nine replied obviously feigning hurt but his tone gave him away. Baekhyun instantly felt guilty; he hadn’t meant to offend the man. Although they talked every day from the weather to their darkest secrets and fears at the end of the day they were still strangers. They both had no idea who each other was. But Baekhyun had always yearned to know.  

 

“We are! I do consider you a friend,” Baekhyun quickly responded trying to wave off Sixty-Nine’s doubts, with complete honesty.  “It’s just that we’ve gotten so close so fast and it’s because we’ve never seen each other before. There’s some type of magic to the mystery in this-” he starts to explain and he’s not sure if what he’s saying made any sense but Baekhyun tried to explicate his thoughts regardless. “I can talk so openly with you because we don’t know each other, there’s no biases because we know so little about it each other in real life. I’m just scared the connection we’ve created will break if we meet.” He voiced his concerns, keeping the underlying attraction he had towards the deep voice on the other line to himself. “You’re not scared that might happen?” Baekhyun asked worry clear in his tone.  

 

Sixty-Nine sighed heavily on the other line, and Baekhyun suddenly felt like he needed a cigarette even though he didn’t smoke. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have the same concerns. But sometimes it feels like you’re the closest person I have in my life right now.” The man confessed a wave of vulnerability coursing through his voice. “Yes, I’m scared that might happen, but we’ll never know if we don’t find out. I think we’ve gotten close to the point that our friendship is strong enough to handle us meeting. Who knows it might make things better.”

 

“We might not even live close to each other,” Baekhyun tried to reason. “I mean sure we have the same area code on our phones but Seoul is massive incase you forgot.”

 

“Who says we’re going to each other’s homes? Things like bars, cafes, and parks exist. Where are you right now?” He asked.  Baekhyun pouted but glanced around his surroundings searching for a street sign. He mumbled off his location and Sixty-Nine chuckled.

 

“I know exactly where you are; you’re nearby Anguk station right? My job is nearby. What do we have to lose? We’re both walking around the city aimlessly in miserable moods not wanting to go home to empty apartments. And today I don’t want to be miserable anymore. I refuse to be sad, nope not tonight. Come make me happy.” The deep voice whined cutely, hoping that four-twenty would comply.

 

Baekhyun ignored the flutter in his stomach from the cuteness. He felt that it was wrong to meet up with a man he’d never met when he had a boyfriend. Even if they were meeting as friends, he knew that if he was wise he’d say no. After all they had met through accidental phone sex and after months of talking regularly, there was an attraction he felt towards the anonymous man he’d grown to call his friend. Baekhyun could deny it all he wanted but there was an underlying tension between them that neither wanted to address. Overall there was also an underlying desperation to meet him. The blond wanted to know if the pull between them was so strong just because they were both lonely or if there was something more. If so Baekhyun needed to pull in the reins on. He had a boyfriend and catching feelings for someone else was not good.  

 

“Fine, okay, yeah let’s meet up.” Baekhyun rushed out before he could back out or regret it. He was making a wise decision in meeting up with Sixty-Nine.

 

Alright maybe he wasn’t wise, in fact he was dumb as hell for doing this.  

 

“Sweet! Meet me in front of the _GS-25_ near exit one. I’ll be there in less than twenty minutes, my place is actually close by.  We can walk around, or sit and chat. Or we can go to a cafe. There’s a quiet yet cozy cafe right above the convenience store. They make great drinks, like coffee and tea, they’re on me if you want to go that is.”

 

“The cafe sounds great.” Now Baekhyun knew he was dumb for meeting a stranger at night but to him this man didn’t feel like one. Having drinks and a nice chat in a cafe sounded good, and people would be around.  But overall Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck anymore. His day had been shitty and now he just wanted to forget about it. He wanted to talk to someone that understood him and there was no one that seemed to get him as well as Sixty-Nine did. “But how will I know it’s you?”

 

 

The anonymous man chuckled. “Remember what I said my hair color was? There’s no way you’ll miss me.” The both of them laughed at that. Baekhyun indeed remembered their countless conversations that left hints about their appearances. He was anxious to see that red hair in person.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Baekhyun whispered smile gracing his lips. Before he could ask Sixty-Nine how to address him so Baekhyun knew it was him, the man had hung up.  He let out a long sigh, practically yanking his hair out of his head. What the fuck was he getting himself into? This was crazy! But for some reason he felt that he _had_ to do this. Baekhyun needed to know the man that had accidentally waltz into his life and became a major fixture.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol may have sounded calm and collected on the phone but as he waited in the subway station for the train to arrive, he was anything but tranquil. His palms were shaking and the sweet voice of Frank Ocean blasting through his headphones wasn’t helping.  

 

_Fuck. Fucking shit, fuck! What the fuck was I thinking!_

 

Chanyeol was internally screaming at himself, wondering what the hell he was wrong with himself.  He wasn’t thinking at all when he asked four-twenty to meet up. He just saw Sehun in that movie theater with his new boyfriend and suddenly felt suffocated. His heart was practically ramming against his chest.

 

_I just asked a stranger to meet at night! The fuck, Chanyeol? You’re lucky he agreed to the cafe and didn’t cuss you out._

 

He slapped his palm against his forehead; receiving a few odd and concerned glances from pedestrians on the train. Chanyeol didn’t appear to notice as he continued to berated himself. He felt like a creep for his first suggestion but he was nervous and blurted out the first thing he could think of. But after realizing what he’d said, Chanyeol suggested something more reasonable. Thank fuck the man agreed to the cafe, he didn’t want to lose the closest person to him.

 

Chanyeol glanced up at the train’s map and realized he only had two stops to go before getting off. His nerves were starting to get the better of him. As much as he wanted to meet this anonymous stranger, Chanyeol also wanted to flee. The tall man could feel his body trembling as he sat in the subway cart. He stared blankly ahead, blocking out the surrounding pedestrians inside with him. From the corner of his eye he could see an elderly couple giving him the stink eye to his left. Their eyes were angled at his hair and they were whispering amongst themselves. If Chanyeol wasn’t so nervous about what was about to happen he would have said something.

 

He’d been so deep in thought that he didn’t notice that the train was coming to a stop and the automatic voice overhead was announcing that the train had reached Anguk Station. Chanyeol shot up like his ass was on fire and rushed off the train. He panted a little out of breath from the sudden rush off the train and the nervousness crashing like waves through him. Chanyeol reached into his pocket and took out his phone to send Four-Twenty a quick text.

 

_I just got off the train._

_I’ll be there soon._

 

The response was only took a few seconds.    

 

**Hurry I’m freezing my ass off here!**

**( >д<)**  

 

Chanyeol chuckled lowly to himself, and pocketed his phone without replying. The simple text was all he needed for his nerves to settle down just enough for him to not back out. Chanyeol was so curious as to who this stranger could be. He knew that the two of them were around the same age but then again people lie. This man could be a middle-aged man for all he knew. The tall just knew that his anonymous friend wouldn’t lie to him though. There was an unexplainable trust between them that Chanyeol couldn’t describe.

 

Making his way out the station, Chanyeol was smacked in the face by the brisk air. His coat my have been thick but he regretted not wearing a scarf and gloves. Hell, he’d even forgot his hat. Which in retrospect was good so his friend could recognize him. It sucked though because the tips of his ears were freezing.

 

Thoughts of how cold he was were erased from his mind when he turned on the corner left of the station and was greeted with the sight of a blond man standing by himself outside of the convenience store. Chanyeol stood still for a moment and just observed him. He may have been at least a good thirty or forty feet away from the store but the redhead could tell that this was the man that was waiting for him. Besides that fact that he was alone in front of GS-25, he had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be looking around, head turning in all directions.

 

Chanyeol watched the man for a few moments, taking in the way he was bundled from head to toe minus a hat. A thick white scarf covering the majority of his face. It was a big contrast to his all black attire. Chanyeol was momentarily frozen when the man’s eyes seemed to land on him. There was no getting away from them, the distance my have been far, but he could see the way the man’s eyes widened in recognition. His heart rate started to pick up but the tall man decided to stop being weird and approach him. Chanyeol’s heart was racing a mile a minute, he swallowed thickly, feeling as if he body was moving on autopilot.   

 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he drew closer. There were many things he’d been expecting when it came to meeting his anonymous friend. Based off of the way the man talked, the redhead had created his version of this man in his head. And might have developed a mini crush on him. The man had been so caring it wasn’t hard for feelings to flourish. His anonymous friend actually being so captivating and alluring in real life was the _last_ thing Park Chanyeol had been expecting.

 

Dammit he was _fucked_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes couldn’t look away from the man that was around forty feet away and closing in. Messy fire engine red hair, was approaching accompanied by a soft smile. Holy fuck the man wasn’t kidding when he said his hair was red as fuck!   

 

That was the first thing Baekhyun noticed about the man walking towards him. It wasn’t an uncommon hair color nowadays but he’d never seen it so vibrant. Honestly it baffled Baekhyun a bit. The second was that compared to himself the man might as well have been a giant, give or take around seven or eight inches taller by first guess. And lastly Baekhyun really wasn’t expecting his anonymous friend to be so damn handsome.

 

The man was fucking _hot_ and Baekhyun was _screwed_.

 

The blond continued to gawk at the redhead coming towards him until said man was right in front of him. Baekhyun had to crane his neck to look up at the man and he gulped at the round almond eyes that were peering into his soul. Those eyes were so kind.

 

“Four-Twenty?” The man before him asked Baekhyun couldn’t ignore the way that deep voice sent chills up his spine. A blush rose up in his cheeks and he nodded bashfully.

 

“It’s Baekhyun, actually.” He whispered out breathlessly. The man before him chuckled lowly and honestly the timbre of this man’s voice was doing weird things to Baekhyun’s insides.

 

“My name isn’t actually Sixty-Nine,” He teased. “It’s Chanyeol.”      

 

“Chan…yeol,” The blond tested the name out on his tongue, having grown used addressing the man by a number. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Baekhyun spoke shyly but he meant it.

 

“I’m glad I’m meeting you too. I’ve wanted to for a long time now.”

 

“Me too.”

 

The silence that fell between them was awkward, neither of them knowing what to say. Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke their intense eye contact before looking away. Both sneaking glances. It was the taller that eventually tried to break the silence between them, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

 

“D-do you want to go to the cafe I mentioned earlier?”

 

Baekhyun giggled feeling a bit ridiculous that he was acting so awkwardly. “Lead the way.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol had just introduced Baekhyun to his new favorite place. Just like the taller man had said the cafe was a nice place. It was a hole in the wall type of eatery and Baekhyun would have missed the entrance that took them upstairs if Chanyeol hadn’t grabbed his jacket sleeve at the last second and tugged him. The smaller had almost walked right past it. Baekhyun understood why the redhead had been raving about it.

 

The cafe was quaint  with limited seating, possibly up to forty people being able to fit at the maximum. There were big windows that overlooked the busy streets and the mountains surrounding it. The decor was simple all the tables and chairs made out of a dark wood, and the walls were a pastel yellow. The surrounding plants gave a homey vibe and it made Baekhyun feel as if he was sitting cozy in his own apartment. He felt relaxed and at peace. Baekhyun was certain that at least ninety-five percent of it had to do with his company and not the atmosphere. The blond man was indeed in love with this cafe nonetheless. Chanyeol was definitely the best part of it though.

 

The pair talked about everything and anything, except for the reasons they met up in the first place. They didn’t let a table get in between them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat next to each other instead of letting some wood get in the way. Chanyeol talked to Baekhyun about his music and his family. The blond could see how passionate he was about it and how much he loved his family. The shorter felt nostalgic, remembering all the hours they spent talking on the phone and texting about his passions. It felt so good to talk about these things in person. Baekhyun talked about his job, his love for his kids even showing Chanyeol videos of Mongryong. Watching the redhead fawn over his dog was such a sweet sight. It made him semi-bitter thinking about how Jongdae wanted nothing to do with his puppy.

 

Baekhyun didn’t have much time to think about his boyfriend when he was laughing and hanging off of Chanyeol’s every word. His friend was hilarious, sweet, handsome and just overall a great person to be around.  The blond couldn’t understand why this soft man had allowed himself to have been surrounded by such shitty people. Baekhyun had been so nervous about this meet up but it was everything he’d needed. All the stress and exhaustion from the past year had seemed to melt away. All it had taken was a simple conversation with Chanyeol.

 

The redhead was enamored by the man beside him. Finally putting a name and face to the person that he’d wanted to meet for the last six months was gratifying. Baekhyun was just as funny and caring as he was on the phone. The awkwardness between them had settled and faded a bit. The two of them were still holding back a bit, but that was a given. They were friends via handheld device, now it was time to learn how to be friends in real life.

 

“I’m really glad you agreed to met me tonight,” Chanyeol confessed shyly, swirling his tea with his spoon. “I’d had such a terrible evening and needed someone to talk to.”

 

Baekhyun smiled warmly. “I am too. I know I was a bit apprehensive about the idea at first but I needed this too. Plus as crazy as it is to say, I feel like nobody gets me like you do.”

 

The words made Chanyeol’s stomach flutter. “I get what you mean. I feel the same.” Their eye contact lasted for longer than it should have. There was such a prominent fondness in Baekhyun’s expression and the redhead was sure his own mirrored it.

 

“Um, excuse me?” A new voice broke through the pairs odd staring contest. The two of them glanced up to see one of the workers standing above them. “I’m sorry but we’re closing in less than five minutes.” She looked apologetic as she spoke and it was then that the two of them realized that it was close to midnight.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol mumbled off apologizes before getting up, slightly flustered by being kicked out. They bundled up again before walking out. The tall man started guiding the blond out of the cafe, his hand on the small of his back. Baekhyun ignored the tingles that coursed through him from the simple touch.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been sitting around and talking for two hours.” Chanyeol teased, shivering a once the cold air engulfed him again.

 

“Time flies when you’re in good company,” Baekhyun responded in a matter-of-fact tone, eyes glancing down at his feet bashfully.   “After tonight we can’t simply go back to texts and phone calls.”

 

“I’d like to spend more time with you. It’s nice to be out with a true friend for once.”

 

“Same.” The blond said softly.

 

Chanyeol stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I guess this is where we say goodbye for the night huh?” The smaller could detect the slight sadness in the redhead’s voice. Chanyeol didn’t want to go their separate ways so soon and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same.                          

 

“I don’t really feel like going home.” Baekhyun knew that it was bold of him to say that. It was now midnight and although it was technically a Saturday it wasn’t smart to spend the night out with a stranger. But that was the thing, Chanyeol wasn’t really a stranger. This may have been the first time he’d ever met the man but there was something so familiar about him. In actuality he’d known him for eight months. This was the anonymous man that knew more about his life than his own brother. Chanyeol felt like such a stranger but at the same time the closest person to him. It was so damn weird.

 

As soon as the man with flaming red hair had opened his mouth in greeting it was as if all of Baekhyun’s stress and worries had melted away. As nervous as he was there was an odd state of calmness between them. Baekhyun didn’t want that feeling to leave him so soon. In fact he was craving more.

 

“Me either,” Chanyeol confessed, sighing a bit in relief. “I’m having such a nice time with you. Is it strange to say that I don’t want to end our time together now that we’ve finally met?”

 

“No, I feel the same way,” Baekhyun laughed under his breath, voice muffled a bit by his scarf. “My place is too far out of the way…”

 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to see my shit show of an apartment. Plus I have a feeling we’re not on that level of friendship yet.” Chanyeol said.

 

“We’ve known each other for eight months.” Baekhyun reasoned.

 

“Yeah, but as voices over the phone.” Chanyeol countered with a teasing tone. Baekhyun lightly shoved him, grinning brightly.

 

“Whatever smartass, let’s just get out of here. It’s cold as fuck.”

 

“Any ideas as to where?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun shrugged “No idea. We could go to a sauna if you want, but those tend to be really crowded.” The redhead seemed to ponder for a second before a lightbulb went off in his head and he was whipping out his phone. The blond watched on in curiosity.  

 

“Hey Yeri, it’s Chanyeol-” the tall man spoke and Baekhyun just stood, fidgeting as the other spoke on the phone. “I was wondering can I put in a favor?… Are there any rooms available?… There are? Awesome!” The blond couldn’t help but to admire how animated Chanyeol was as he spoke to the person on the other line. Baekhyun smiled to himself glad to know that he was frequently on the other side of that line. “Great, I’ll see you soon. Bye!”

 

Chanyeol pocketed his phone and beamed at Baekhyun. “What was all that about?” The blond inquired in amusement over how happy his friend seemed to be.

 

 _Huh_ , friend? It felt _really_ nice to call the tall man that.

 

“I one-upped the sauna and got us a hotel room!”

 

“How the hell did you do that?” The smaller asked in bewilderment. “You didn’t have to pay so much just for us to hang out longer. Hotels are expensive.” Baekhyun argued but Chanyeol just laughed.

 

“Don’t worry about it, the room is free. I put in a favor.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t even have time to question the redhead because the man was already grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the street.

 

Chanyeol had taken them to the Somerset Hotel and to Baekhyun’s surprise the building was literally around the corner from the cafe. They were greeted by a bubbly brunette at the front desk. She was the only one there, elbows resting against the pristine granite desk top. She perked up as soon as she saw them, rushing around the counter to give Chanyeol a tight hug.

 

“You lucked out, Yeol. I managed to get you one of the nice rooms on the top floor. Nobody is booked for that room until Wednesday.”

 

“Awesome, you’re a doll, Yeri,” Chanyeol spoke, squeezing her tight. “Are you the only one here? Isn’t Taemin supposed to be here with you?”

 

The short girl shrugged, smiling in amusement. “He’s around here somewhere, probably went to pick on Minho. You know he loves bothering his boyfriend when they both have the same shift. It’s so late nobody is gonna reprimand him for it.”

 

“True.”

 

Yeri handed over a keycard to Chanyeol and winked. “You two have fun.” She said grinning knowingly. Baekhyun turned scarlet, sex was not the reason they were here. But he understood that’s what anyone would think.

 

“Don’t worry we will.” Chanyeol winked back, playing along with her. He slung his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder and guided them towards the elevators. Baekhyun was still too flustered to speak and stayed silent once they got inside and all the way up to the top floor.

 

Baekhyun was a bit nervous, they wouldn’t be surrounded by people. It would be just the two of them in a secluded room. Hotel room no less. He knew he was safe with Chanyeol, the man was the definition of a gentle giant. But that didn’t stop the nervousness of being alone with someone he’d just met. Six months of phone communication didn’t stop that.

 

“You know that we can meet again during the daytime, right? I don’t want to feel like I’m pressuring you to hangout more. I’m sure staying in a hotel room is a bit much.” Chanyeol said, breaking Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

 

“You’re just as sweet in real life as you are over the phone. You know that?” Baekhyun complimented and it was the redhead’s turn to blush.

 

“T-thanks.” The tall man stuttered, making Baekhyun smile at the sight.

 

Once the two of them exited the elevator Chanyeol guided the way towards their room. They stopped at room 1406 and the redhead opened the door with the keycard. As soon as the lights went on Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.    

 

Chanyeol whistled lowly. “Nice, Yeri got us the penthouse suite.” His tone clearly impressed. “Definitely need to repay her back for this later.” He mumbled off, observing the room. Baekhyun continued to gawk. The space appeared to be more like a luxury apartment than a hotel room.

 

“We’re in a penthouse suite?” The blond asked bewildered. “What type of favor did you have to pull in to get this?”

 

Chanyeol simply shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Chanyeol this room is huge,” The smaller deadpanned, causing his friend to laugh. “It’s a house inside of a hotel.”

 

“Eh, I’m used to these rooms by now.”

 

There were a lot of things Baekhyun wanted to ask pertaining to that statement but kept it to himself. Instead he walked around the vast room. It was a large open concept space, with cream colored walls and deep mahogany floors. There was a living room space with a large built in flatscreen television, soft grey and white sofas crowding the space accompanied by a low sleek coffee table. Across from it was a kitchen that most chef’s would dream about, marble countertops with a matching island in the center, with tall black chairs. On the far end of the room was a dinning table that could fit eight people. What really blew the blond’s mind were the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. Seoul after midnight was stunning and he wished he could stay here forever. The space screamed contemporary chic. And he hadn’t even seen the bedroom or bathroom yet!

 

Ignoring Chanyeol for the moment Baekhyun rushed around observing the suite before he ended up in the bedroom. First thing he did upon seeing the king-sized bed with a beautiful crimson bed spread was dive on top of it face first. He could hear his friend’s boisterous laughter from the doorway but that didn’t stop him from rolling around on it. The bedroom was just as extravagant as the rest of the suite. Baekhyun was in love with this place.

 

“The bathroom is pretty sick too.” The redhead mused and upon hearing that the blond scampered off the bed and rushed towards it. Chanyeol watched him go, happy his friend was having such a good time.

 

“Holy shit this bathroom is bigger than my entire apartment!” The tall man heard his friend shout in awe. Chanyeol howled in laughter, throwing himself on the bed backwards. He shut his eyes and listened to Baekhyun fumbled around in the bathroom. The redhead was having such a wonderful time with this man that it felt that his run in with Sehun was eons ago. His heart felt light and at peace, it seemed that Baekhyun had that effect on him on and off the phone. Chanyeol continued to test the name out in his mind.

 

 _Baekhyun_.

 

His no longer anonymous friend’s name was Baekhyun. It felt so good to say. Chanyeol was elated. _Finally_ he had his close friend with him in person. He pinched himself to know that it was real. Wincing from the pain but smiling at the fact that he’d really spent the past few hours with him. The night had switched completely and it felt so damn good.

 

“What are you smiling like a dork for?” Baekhyun asked as he left the bathroom. He plopped down right next to Chanyeol leaning on his side to face him. The redhead shifted as well and blinked in surprise. They were close enough that their noses were almost touching.

 

The mood between them shifted. There was something in the air that was suddenly different. The room became silent, only the sound of their breathing filled the bedroom. At the risk of sounding cliche Chanyeol got lost in Baekhyun’s eyes. The dark brown, almond shaped orbs were sparkling prettily under the lights. They were taking Chanyeol in, observing him as if he was being inspected. He was pretty sure he was doing the same thing. Baekhyun was captivating, slightly chubby cheeks on display, square mouth forming a twitch of a smile. Tuffs of silk like blond almost silver hair slightly in his face. The man was beautiful. Chanyeol couldn’t believe this was who he’d been talking to for so long without knowing.

 

The two of them did nothing but stare at each other. Baekhyun going as far as pressing his palm to Chanyeol’s cheek as if making sure the other was real. For reasons they couldn’t explain their hearts started to race and the situation was starting to become awkward. Both unsure of what to say next. It was as if they were in the first few minutes of meeting up again. The atmosphere changing their dynamic.

“This is kinda ridiculous isn’t it?” Chanyeol laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at the bedspread to avoid Baekhyun’s eyes.“ I mean we’ve been talking for like almost a year and now that we’re finally face to face we can’t even speak to each other. I finally have a name and a face to go with the voice I’ve come to know so well and now I don’t know what to even say to you. This is so fucking awkward. And we’ve already been talking for the past two hours!” He groaned.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that Chanyeol was right. They were worried meeting up would ruin the connection they’d created. And right now lying next to each other in this luxurious hotel room made it seem like their concerns were starting to become true.

 

The blond bit his lip as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. Baekhyun grinned sheepishly to himself and checked to make sure the taller wasn’t looking and turned away. Shifting his body so he was on the opposite side of the bed with his back towards the taller man.

Chanyeol jumped when he felt his phone go off in his back pocket. Pulling it out he frowned in confusion when his eyes scanned the all too familiar number. Finally having the courage to glance at Baekhyun again he couldn’t help but to laugh lightly at the shorter man holding up his own phone. He was waving it in his palm in a joking matter with a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

“You wanna talk?” The smaller asked. Chanyeol couldn’t help the rush of fondness that coursed through him. Unable to put his thoughts into words, he nipped at his bottom lip and nodded before swiping the screen to answer the call.

“Hey.”

“Hey back.” Baekhyun replied turning away from Chanyeol again. He watched the older man as he slide down the edge of the bed and slip out of sight. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to smile at Baekhyun’s antics and followed suit. Instead he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Chanyeol lied down in the vast empty bathtub and kicked one leg over the edge, relaxing back against the cool porcelain.      

"How have you been?" Chanyeol asked not even bothering to fight off the grin beginning to form.

 

"Good. I've been really good. Everything's been kinda shit lately but right now I feel like all is right in the world."

 

"Oh really? Why is that?" Chanyeol inquired.

 

"Because I'm talking to you; I mean sure, I can hear you in the bathroom but I feel like everything is the same now. It was a bit awkward talking face to face all the sudden. I enjoyed our time together in the cafe. I guess the high from actually meeting crashed a bit.” Baekhyun chuckled unsurely.

 

"Yeah, it’s a bit awkward,” Chanyeol agreed. “Even though we talk all the time, I feel as if I don’t know what to say to you. Do you think it's cause we can't see each other now? I mean now that the mystery is gone all I can think about is your face and your name. Somehow Baekhyun really suits you."

 

"I was thinking the same thing, it feels so awkward to me because I know so much about you but at the same time, I don’t. I don’t truly _know_ you. It would feel so odd to call you Mr. Sixty-Nine now that I know your real name; which is beautiful by the way. Chanyeol." Baekhyun tests out the word on his tongue again, still enjoying the way it sounded. "Your name fits you perfectly."

 

"Thank you."

 

"What's your surname?"

 

"Now, now Baekhyun, we don't want to give all of the mystery away now do we?" Chanyeol teased. "We can tell each other another time yeah?"

 

"Yeah you're right." The smaller sighed in fake annoyance.

 

“I’m just being an ass, it’s Park.”

 

“Mine is Byun.”

 

They became silent after that. Both of them wanting to address the obvious elephant in the room but neither one of them wanted to flat out say it.

 

"You gonna tell me what happened earlier?" Baekhyun asked changing the subject to a more serious one. “Something must have been pretty bad if you were asking to meet up.”

 

Chanyeol sighed deeply; his mind was swimming and pulling him in different directions. He didn't know how to feel about anything at the moment. "Nothing much to talk about, I’ve gotten close with one of my co-workers over the past year since I started. We decided to hang out after work, so we went to the movies. Just a friendly date for Valentine’s Day. I just so happened to run into my ex with his new boyfriend. I just couldn’t focus on anything after that and I felt so guilty.

 

My friend Yixing knows I’ve been having a hard time and was trying to cheer me up by taking me out. I kinda broke down and he took me home and stayed with me for about an hour. When everything was over I felt too overwhelmed  in my own apartment that I left and called you,” He confessed. “I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t call anyone else; the majority of my friends are Sehun’s friends as well. They’d just end up telling him about it and I really don’t need my ex to know that I’m pathetic and _still_ haven’t really moved on.” Chanyeol grumbled fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Well I’m glad that I could help you,” Baekhyun spoke sincerely. “And for the record, you’re not pathetic, you two were together for a long time and you loved him deeply. A couple of months isn’t going to erase that.”

“Well it took Sehun no time to get over it considering he was dating someone else before he walked out on me.” Chanyeol spat out, hands curling into fists from his sudden anger.

“Hey, none of that. I’m supposed to be making you feel better not the opposite,” Baekhyun reprimanded him gently. “Ugh, I feel like I’m doing a horrible job at comforting you. When I was just Four-Twenty it was easier.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate yourself alright?” Chanyeol chided “Just by listening to me, you’re helping,” The sincerity in his voice eased the other man’s mind. “I mean it. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s heart rate started to increase, mind reeling over how sweet his name sounded rolling off of Chanyeol’s tongue. He jumped when he felt a presence plop down next to him on the floor. He’d been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard the man leaving the bathroom. Chanyeol stared at him with earnest eyes, nothing but gratefulness shining in them. Baekhyun took in the ink etched into the younger’s inner forearm now noticing his intricate tatttoos. Chanyeol beamed at him and rested his head on the elder’s shoulder.

“Do you need to vent too?” Chanyeol asked him softly. Baekhyun’s mind instantly flashes to the night he’d had dinner with Jongdae's co-workers. How that brunette Seulgi and his boyfriend were giving each other subtle glances when they thought Baekhyun didn’t notice. His mind was reeling, still refusing to believe it, but then he started thinking about the night he’d been driving home. There was no mistake that it was the two of them at that time as well. There was so much Baekhyun wanted to say, and scream out to the world. Not to mention the disaster of a failed Valentine’s day date he’d just had. But instead he shook his head.

“Naw, there’s nothing that I need to talk about. My life right now is pretty boring.” He insisted, Chanyeol just laughed lowly under his breath before entwining their fingers.

“We’ve been talking for months now Baekkie and I’ve learned to pick up on the way you speak. I know you’re lying. It was Valentine’s Day and you spent it alone. I know that wasn’t easy for you. But if you don’t want to tell me about it, I can respect that. Just know I’m here for you as much as you are for me.”

Baekhyun was left momentarily speechless; baffled that Chanyeol had picked up on his little quirks when even Jongdae couldn’t figure them out. Plus he was a bit flustered by the sudden nickname. His boyfriend thought nicknames and other petnames were cheesy, Jongdae rarely used them. Sometimes getting annoyed when Baekhyun addressed him with one. But here Chanyeol was calling him ‘Baekkie’ as if they’d known each other for years. Baekhyun couldn’t even lie and say he didn’t like it.

 

“Oh so we’re on a nickname basis now, huh?” Baekhyun joked. Chanyeol nodded yes with no hesitation.

 

“Uh huh, its not an official friendship without nicknames,” The younger stated seriously. “Now it is.” He chirped. Baekhyun snorted but his gaze was fond.

 

_Chanyeol was such a dork._

 

“Okay, Yeollie.” The blond responded, testing the nickname out. Chanyeol was practically beaming with happiness. Resting his head back on the older man’s shoulder. This time it was Baekhyun squeezing their entwined fingers tighter.

A thought crossed his mind at their location and the previous name Chanyeol had mentioned. “Hey, Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?” The taller responded thumb rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s palm. It was so soothing that said man almost forgot what he was trying to ask.

 

“How did you even get this hotel room? We just walked right in and that girl at the reception desk simply handed you a keycard. This place is pretty fancy.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “Oh, you mean Yeri? Adorable isn’t she? I work here in the maintenance department,” He said nonchalantly. “I knew she had the nightshift tonight, so I called the front desk and put in a favor. She owed me anyway. Didn’t think Yeri would manage to get me a penthouse suite though.”

 

“You work here?” Baekhyun asked completely baffled. The meet up he had with his friends a few months back crossed his mind again and he jaw dropped open in shock. “Wait…you’re the Chanyeol with the fiery red hair that’s too loud for his own good?” Baekhyun pointed an accusing finger at him and the tall man looked affronted.

 

“Excuse me?” The redhead asked affronted.

 

“You’re the one Yixing and Kyungsoo couldn’t shut up about!” Chanyeol gave him a befuddled expression.

 

“You know Kyungsoo and Yixing?” The redhead questioned and it had Baekhyun’s heart skipping. Honestly what the _fuck_? What were the odds that they’d have a connection like this?

 

“They’ve been close friends of mine since middle school. I know Yixing works here part-time.”

 

“Holy shit, what are the fucking odds. Yixing’s the one that took me out for Valentine’s Day.” Chanyeol laughed, running his hands through his hair in astonishment. “I’ve known Kyungsoo since college. He’s dating my best friend Jongin,” Something must have clicked in the redhead’s mind as well because Chanyeol pointed his finger at him this time. “You’re the Baekhyunnie, that looks like a puppy!”

 

Baekhyun squeaked in surprise. Chanyeol started cackling. “Oh my god, I totally see why Soo calls you that.” The tall man was laughing so hard he was clapping his hands like a seal. “You look just like your puppy!” Baekhyun’s smile was so wide it hurt. He shoved the younger away from him but Chanyeol just kept on laughing.

 

The heaviness that consumed his entire body had lifted. His entire shitty ass Valentine’s day had done a one-eighty. Baekhyun had only officially been in Park Chanyeol’s presence for a few hours. But it felt as if he’d known this man his entire life. Baekhyun He was in too deep to realize the dopey smile gracing his face. He got up off the floor and moved back on top of the bed.

 

“I’m so fucking glad you called me tonight.” The blond blurted out, yawning as he got under the covers still in his jeans and t-shirt.

 

“I am too,” Chanyeol said honestly, moving to lay beside his friend.  “This entire night has made me exhausted.” Yawning to prove his point.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“I want to keep talking to you though.” The redhead pouted. Baekhyun lightly swatted his shoulder.

 

“Go to sleep, Chanyeol.” He ordered.

 

“You don’t feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with me?” The taller asked unsurely.

 

“Surprisingly no.” Baekhyun answered with no hesitation. “This bed is huge, we each get a side. Why? Do you?”

 

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable.” Chanyeol said honestly. Baekhyun smiled warmly.

 

“Honestly you are such a sweetheart, Chanyeol. Now sleep.”

 

“You’ll still be hear when I wake up? I’m not dreaming am I?”

 

“Not yet you’re not. And yes I’ll still be here. Maybe we can even get breakfast or something.”

 

“Good plan,” he yawned. “I’m in.”

 

“Great, now sleep.” Baekhyun commanded again.

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol said cuddling up to his pillow, he looked ridiculous but it was adorable. “Goodnight, Baekkie.” Said man smiled fondly before reaching over the nightstand to turn off the lights.

 

“Goodnight, Yeollie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two people are painfully obvious and in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long wait. My new job has kept me so busy.

Baekhyun woke up to a heavy yet warm weight against his chest. Bleary eyes blinked open and he spluttered a bit from the feeling of hair tickling his lips. For a moment he panicked, staring down confused at the broad body curled up against him. Then he grinned upon remembering what happened the night before. This was Chanyeol sleeping beside him, _well_ more like on top of him. The man he’d known as his anonymous friend Sixty-Nine for the past eight months. It felt surreal to have the man beside him, especially considering the circumstances behind it all. But Baekhyun had long stopped caring about how his embarrassing and sexual mistake had brought them together. 

 

He was calmer than he thought he’d be over Chanyeol sleeping practically on top of him. Baekhyun probably should have push the man away, the position was a bit too intimate for two people just meeting. But there was no serious reason to do so. Baekhyun was comfortable and Chanyeol was sleeping peacefully. The man’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, arms tight around his waist and his long legs were tangled with Baekhyun’s. The shorter man cuddled with his friends all the time, hell Yixing was one of his favorite cuddle buddies. The blond was a naturally affectionate person, this was normal to Baekhyun. Sure he’d technically met Chanyeol officially last night but the man was _still_ a close friend. Baekhyun saw no problem with the two of them together like this. It felt surprisingly natural. Besides the redhead looked adorable while sleeping, he didn’t have the heart to wake his friend up. Baekhyun felt cozy with Chanyeol curled up beside him, the younger’s red hair tickling his chin. Baekhyun was content in the moment, he didn’t give a shit that this embrace could be considered not right. 

 

Chanyeol was something Baekhyun never expected to waltz into his life. The fact that they’d been connected through mutual friends the entire time was mind-blowing to Baekhyun. This whole time they’d had the same set of friends, he was surprised he’d never met the redhead beforehand. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to let his mind wonder over what it would have been like if he’d met Chanyeol through their friends. He was actually grateful they hadn’t met that way. Baekhyun felt the two of them probably wouldn’t have become so close if they had. It was so surreal that this man sleeping beside him was the closest person to Baekhyun and they just officially met. 

 

The whole scenario was wild but he wouldn’t change anything. Chanyeol had become a pinnacle of strength from Baekhyun. Anytime he was having a bad day, even if it was a minor discrepancy all he had to do was pick up his phone. Chanyeol had been on the other line in an instant to listen to whatever was worrying him. Whenever Baekhyun was upset about Jongdae, the redhead had been there as nothing more than a voice that calmed him down. He had told Chanyeol things he hadn’t even told Junmyeon; things he probably never would. The man had become special to Baekhyun and now that they’d finally met, he’d gained more than a anonymous man that listened to him rant. Chanyeol had become a true friend. 

 

It was almost twenty minutes later that his friend started to stir in his sleep. Chanyeol shifted his body up, lips smacking as his eyes fluttered open to glance up directly at Baekhyun. The sleepy yet toothy smile he gave stirred such a light feeling in the teacher’s chest that made him so elated. The vibe that Chanyeol gave from a simple smile made Baekhyun feel as if a thousand ton boulder was lifted off of his chest. 

 

“Hello.” The tall man’s voice was two octaves lower with sleep, it was surprisingly sexy and Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it let alone think about it. So he brought himself out of this thoughts and grinned back.

 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked running his fingers through the man’s hair. Chanyeol nodded cutely closing his eyes again and snuggling up closer to Baekhyun. 

 

“I did,” the younger murmured. “The best I’ve slept in a while.”

 

“Same, to be honest,” The blond openly admitted but paused before speaking again. “Is that weird?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol answered.“I just feel super comfortable with you.”

 

Baekhyun decided not to question it. Some people had natural connections upon first meetings, he and Chanyeol just so happened to be those few people. “What time is it?” He murmured curiously. The redhead shifted away from Baekhyun’s chest and sat up to reach for his phone on the bedside table. The smaller didn’t want to admit that he missed the warmth.

 

“Wow, it’s after noon.” Chanyeol mumbled putting his phone back down.

 

“Shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed shooting up from his spot. “Mongryong’s been in the apartment by himself far too long.” 

 

“So I take it you need to leave.” Chanyeol’s tone was sad but overall understanding.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said regretfully. “My baby gets separation anxiety if I’m away for too long and I know he’s hungry. I didn’t expect to not come home last night so I didn’t put any food in his bowl before I left. Plus he’s alone by himself, my apartment might not be intact when I get back.” He stated voice completely serious. 

 

“I doubt something so tiny could cause that much trouble.” Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

“You say that, but Mongryong is inadvertently the reason we met in the first place. If he hadn’t drowned my phone I never would have dialed the wrong number.” 

 

“Oh wow…” Chanyeol trailed off, momentarily speechless. It was just wild how the world worked, one small thing could not have happened and the two of them would have never met. Well definitely _not_ under the circumstances that they had. With their mutual friends, Chanyeol had no doubt they would have met eventually. “As fucked up as it is to say, I’m glad your dog destroyed your phone.”

 

Baekhyun laughed wholeheartedly. “Honestly, I am too. I’ll make sure to give him an extra treat when I get home. ” he said as he got off the bed and started to collect himself. The blond almost wanted to ask Chanyeol if he wanted to come home with him to meet his puppy. Baekhyun had spent the entire night with the redhead but for some reason he craved more time. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.” He offered.

 

“As much as I would like to, sadly I will have to decline.” Chanyeol turned down. He most definitely wanted to spend more time with Baekhyun but for some reason it didn’t feel right to him to go to the older man’s apartment just yet. It felt rather intimate and he was virtually a stranger. Chanyeol didn’t think they were at that point in their real life friendship yet. “I bet you anything once we leave this room someone is going to ask me if I’m available to work right now. There’s supposed to be over twenty foreign exchange students coming in today and they’re staying for a month. This place is gonna need all the help it can get. I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun was disappointed but he held it in. Chanyeol was a people pleaser and he liked to help out as much as he could. He knew his friend wouldn’t turn down the offer if he was asked. “It’s alright, I understand. I’ll take a raincheck though.”

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol nodded. “We’re definitely doing this again right?” He asked unsurely. “Meeting up again after this, I mean.”

 

The insecurity in Chanyeol’s voice hurt to hear. Baekhyun knew how much the younger felt that people didn’t want him around.Even on the phone he’d constantly had to reassure Chanyeol that he enjoyed talking to him. Baekhyun would constantly tell him if he had to with no problem. He moved around the bed to where the taller was now standing and pulled him into a tight hug, snaking his arms around the younger’s waist. “Of course we will, Channie,” Baekhyun reassured, nuzzling his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You couldn’t keep me away.”

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun’s hair. There was a lot of meaning behind that simple word and the gratefulness in the taller man’s tone spoke volumes. The taller reluctantly pulled away from the embrace first pulling Baekhyun out at arm’s length. “I guess I won’t keep you away from your puppy any longer. I’ll walk you out. ” 

 

Baekhyun nodded and let Chanyeol guide him out of the luxury penthouse suite and towards the elevators. The atmosphere between them was one of calm despite the light conversation between them. The pair were making plans to meet again soon during the trip down to the lobby, hoping to meet up during the day this time around. As they exited the elevator and made their way towards the main entrance of the hotel they were stopped when someone called out Chanyeol’s name.

 

Baekhyun turn around along with Chanyeol and was struck by how beautiful the man walking towards them was. There was a pep in the young man’s step, light blue hair bouncing with each move he made and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Much to Baekhyun’s surprise the man hugged his friend as soon as he came close enough. 

 

“Hey, Taemin. What’s up?” Chanyeol asked smile bright as ever as he hugged the man back.

 

“Oh nothing, just that Yeri let it slip that you brought a man back here last night,” Taemin teased, bringing his attention to Baekhyun and sizing him up with a pleased smile. “A _very_ hot guy at that. Good for you, dude, I’m happy you’re getting out there again.” He spoke punching the tall man’s shoulder lightly. 

 

“It’s not like that, Tae.” Chanyeol tried to explain slightly flustered from the insinuation. Baekhyun glanced down at the shiny marble floor cheeks flaring scarlet. 

 

“Uh huh, _sure_ it’s not,” Taemin replied sarcastically, grin still strong. “Anyway are you leaving for good?”

 

“Naw, I figured you all might need my help today.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Taemin sighed in relief. “I know it’s a Sunday and your day off, but Siwon was going to call you in. I saw you and wanted to give you a head’s up. You know, in case you don’t want to so I can get Minho to cover for you.” He chirped. Chanyeol could see his true intentions from a mile away. 

 

“You just want your boyfriend to come in on his day off so you’re not bored.” Chanyeol stated and Taemin just shrugged shamelessly.

 

“You caught me,” the younger admitted. “Now leave, so Minho can come instead.” He pouted cutely and the redhead laughed.

 

“I’m going to go check in with Siwon, how about you just ask your boyfriend to come anyway? Minho’s so whipped even if it’s his day off he’ll come because you asked him to.” Chanyeol pointed out.

 

Taemin grinned mischievously hugging, Chanyeol again. “There’s a reason why you’re one of my favorite people here. You’re a genius. I’ll make sure to treat you for sure later.” The young man grinned chucking the tall man under the chin before scampering off again. Chanyeol chuckled to himself as he watched Taemin go, still amused by their small interaction as he faced his friend again.

 

“Sorry about that.” Chanyeol said turning back to Baekhyun.

 

“He’s so _pretty._ ” The teacher whispered out in awe and the tall man beside him busted out in laughter, head thrown back as deep chortles escaped past his lips.

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Chanyeol told him coming down from his laughter. “He’s cute and he knows it, Taemin will use it against you. That’s why his boyfriend Minho is wrapped around his finger.” 

 

“But he’s so pretty.” Baekhyun reiterated. 

 

Chanyeol snorted, “Come on, let’s get you out of here so you can go home and feed your puppy.” He wrapped his right arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and guided him out of the Somerset Hotel. There was a flutter in Baekhyun’s stomach from the action but he choose not to acknowledge it. Instead he let Chanyeol guide him around the corner and down the street towards Anguk station. 

 

Based on Chanyeol’s small interaction with his co-worker, Baekhyun couldn’t understand how such an easygoing and sweet man had been dealt such a shit hand in life. Someone as nice as Chanyeol shouldn’t be mistreated in Baekhyun’s opinion, even though they had met for the first time last night. It warmed Baekhyun’s heart to see people being kind to the tall man and genuinely seeming to enjoy his presence. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had been dealing with shit people for a long time and the older man was glad that his friend no longer had to deal with them. It seemed that the redhead was gaining the type of people that should be in his circle. 

 

Chanyeol was still relishing in Baekhyun’s presence, elated that this was the man that he’d spent three quarters of a year talking to over the phone. The man smaller man had become somewhat of a blessing to him over the months and it blew Chanyeol’s mind that he was actually there with him. Baekhyun had exceeded all of the maintenance man’s expectations. He was nothing that Chanyeol ever could have imagined. The small blond man off the bat was so kind to him, listened to Chanyeol’s problems and comforted him. The redhead was grateful that Baekhyun had agreed to meet him. He was overwhelmed by the man’s presence but was also reluctant to let him go. 

 

“We’re definitely meeting up again after this right? This isn’t a one time thing?” Chanyeol asked again for final reassurance as the two of them started crossing the street. They were gaining on entrance one of Anguk station and Chanyeol didn’t want to say goodbye and have this be the last time they ever met or worse spoke. Even if this was their first official time meeting he would hate it if Baekhyun didn’t want to see him in person again. 

 

The teacher pulled them over to the side to stop their movements so he could properly look at his friend. The redhead appeared so nervous and scared as if he knew Baekhyun was going to reject their friendship. Chanyeol’s confidence had taken such a strong beating; anyone could see it in those warm almond eyes. It made Baekhyun was angry that a small group of people had broken such a great man.

 

“Chanyeol, I’ll be honest with you,” Baekhyun spoke reaching out for the younger man’s hands. “Things can never go back to the way they were,” Chanyeol’s face fell even more at those words but Baekhyun was quick to reassure him by squeezing his hands gently, grinning at him softly. “Now that we’ve met things can only get better. Don’t forget that I’ve known you for over eight months. I know the shit card that life has dealt you recently, it’s been hard for you. But Chanyeol, I need you to know that I will _never_ abandon you. We’re friends for life now, you won’t be getting rid of me that easily. Building your confidence back up is definitely something we will work on together.”

 

Baekhyun embraced Chanyeol again, holding the tall man tightly to him, arms coming to rest on the redhead’s shoulder blades. The younger buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, sniffling a bit for the older man’s words. “I’ll text you when I get home and I’ll send you the times when I’m available. I’m just a kindergarten teacher so my life outside of class is pretty flexible.” The blond mumbled into Chanyeol’s chest before slowly pulling away. “I really have to go now before my baby tears up my apartment.” Chanyeol chuckled lowly and released his friend and walked him the few paces towards the station’s entrance.

 

“I can’t wait to see you again.” Chanyeol stated in honesty.

 

“Me too, let’s meet up during the week and possibly go and get dinner or something.” Baekhyun suggested and Chanyeol nodded.

 

“I’d like that. Get home safe okay?”

 

“I’ll send you a picture of Mongryong when I get there.” Baekhyun told him beaming. 

 

“Can’t wait.” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun knew there was more to it. The smaller man nodded again and smiled brightly as he fully let go of the redhead. They two of them waved goodbye with bittersweet expressions and Baekhyun made the first move by turning away and walking down the steps into the subway. Chanyeol watched him go until he was no longer in sight and sighed.

 

“I _really_ can’t wait to see you again.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later on that night Baekhyun was sitting on his sofa with Mongryong cuddled in his lap. The puppy’s snout was nestled in his owner’s tummy and the later hummed as he stroked the dog’s golden fur. Baekhyun was lounging lazily in an old t-shirt and sweatpants as he waited for his boyfriend to come pick him up. Supposedly the man was coming to take him out to make up for their canceled Valentine’s day date. Baekhyun didn’t have high hopes so he figured if Jongdae was serious than there was a decent outfit sprawled out on his bed that he could quickly change into. Other than that Baekhyun wasn’t changing out of his lazy clothes or moving from his position otherwise. Call him petty but the kindergarten teacher didn’t give a shit. 

 

He was still beaming to himself over meeting Chanyeol in person. Ecstatic that the anonymous man he’d been talking to for eight months was just as sweet in real life as he was over the phone. He was also unexpectedly handsome, just the thought of Chanyeol’s laugh sent delicious chills up Baekhyun’s spine. The anticipation to meet his friend again was practically going haywire. 

 

“Hey, Mongie,” Baekhyun cooed getting his puppy’s attention. Said dog, shifted his head up for a moment before going back down, content in letting his owner pet him. “I meet up with a friend today. He’s more than I ever could have imagined and he’s so sweet.” He murmured more to himself than to his puppy a bright smile gracing his lips. As if Chanyeol could sense he was being talked about, Baekhyun’s phone buzzed. He’d received a text from said man. He was most likely responding to the picture the blond man had sent of Mongryong. Opening the message, Baekhyun smiled softly at the response.

 

_Awww, what a cutie! (_ ● ♡∀♡ _)_

_Your son is adorable_

_I can’t wait to meet him one day._

 

Baekhyun was beaming, already anticipating the day that Chanyeol would meet Mongryong. 

 

“I can’t wait to see him again.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So it turned out that Jongdae was actually serious about making up the date he cancelled up to Baekhyun. Unsurprising to the latter it had happened Wednesday, four days after Valentine’s day for it to happen. Baekhyun had made a good call in keeping on his lazy clothes because his boyfriend had never shown up that night he was supposed to make the day up to him. Jongdae had given some half-assed excuse that Baekhyun had paid no mind to. He’d been too busy playing with Mongryong and texting Chanyeol to care. If anything he hadn’t even noticed the man had been a no show a few days prior. 

 

But now here was his boyfriend, standing right next to the hedges of Baekhyun’s school building. Jongdae’s silver Porsche was parked right on the curb and he was standing by the stairs. He had his blackout sunglasses on, tight black jeans, dress shoes and expensive looking sleek winter jacket on. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot somewhat impatiently. The whole view was a bit douchy but still hot at the same time. That pretty much summed Jongdae up in a nutshell. 

 

Baekhyun was three steps away from the curb when he felt a tug on the back of his jeans. He glanced down and smiled brightly at one of his bubbliest students Jisu beaming up at him with a wide smile. Her adorable pigtails bouncing as she jittered in place, and her grin missing one of her front teeth. Baekhyun’s heart fluttered at the sight, he had such a soft spot for all of his students. He looked back to see that her mother was not so far behind shaking her head affectionately at her daughter’s antics. 

 

“Bye, bye, Mr. Baekhyun!” The little girl exclaimed. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to lean down and hug the sweet child that barely went up to his waist.

 

“Bye, Jisu. I’ll see you tomorrow. We’re gonna learn some of the English alphabet tomorrow, its gonna be fun. We’re gonna sing a song to remember it.”

 

“Can you bring Mong Mong, tomorrow?” Jisu asked batting her eyelashes and pouting cutely. Baekhyun pretended to think about it. It had been a while since he’d brought his puppy to school with him and he knew the corgi would love it.

 

“Of course, I’ll bring him tomorrow but you have to be gentle with him okay?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Baekhyun,” Jisu nodded her head and squealed, wrapping herself around her mother once she’d gotten close. “Mommy! Mr. Baekhyun is bringing his puppy to school tomorrow.”

 

Said woman grinned at Baekhyun and then down at her daughter. “That’s wonderful, Sweetheart, but let’s go home so we can make dinner for your dad and so your teacher can enjoy the rest of his day.”

 

“It’s no problem, honestly.” Baekhyun reassured the woman and she smiled warmly.

 

“Oh, I’m sure, but this one right here can go on for _hours_.” Jisu’s mother explained and Baekhyun laughed sending them on their way and waving to his student until the pair were out of sight. His grin was dwindling as the teacher walked towards his boyfriend a bit unsurely. 

 

“Jongdae? What are you doing here?”Baekhyun asked in confusion completely surprised that his boyfriend was there. 

 

“I’m here to pick you up.” He said as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

 

Baekhyun blinked in puzzlement, he couldn’t remember the last time his boyfriend had picked him up after the school day was over. In fact he could count on one hand how many times Jongdae had done this and he’d been a kindergarten teacher for four years now. 

 

“Why?” He asked a bit guarded.

 

“Do I need a reason to take my boyfriend out?” The younger teased before bringing Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

 

_Yes._

 

Baekhyun indeed thought that Jongdae needed a reason to do this. The man had bailed on him so many times that he kind of forgot what dates felt like. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and frankly Baekhyun wasn’t in much of a mood to go out. All he wanted to do was go home, nap with Mongryong, make himself dinner (ramyeon) and talk to Chanyeol on the phone, maybe even facetime him. Baekhyun wanted a simple night out, not spend it in some high class restaurant like the type Jongdae loved going to. He just wasn’t in the mood but it had been so long since he’d been around Jongdae so Baekhyun didn’t want to say no.

 

“Am I even dressed appropriately for wherever you’re taking me?” Baekhyun asked, letting himself be taken into the younger’s arms. He buried his face in Jongdae’s neck breathing in the scent of his Versace cologne.

 

“You’re dressed fine, Baekhyun,” His boyfriend reassured, resting his arm on the small of his back to guide the older to his car. “Now let’s go.” As the pair got to Jongdae’s car, the younger climbed into the driver seat. Baekhyun wondered what it must feel like to have someone open the car door for you. Jongdae had never done the simple gesture, yet Baekhyun had done it countless times whenever he was driving. He tried not to dwell on it for the moment and instead enjoyed the thrill of driving down the streets of Seoul.

 

Baekhyun glanced out the window and watched the city pass him by. As surprised as he was that Jongdae had shown up out of the blue to take him out on date, he was grateful and excited. Baekhyun was sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t have even bothered to make up their Valentine’s date, using work as an excuse. To the teacher this was Jongdae making an effort and for the moment all was forgiven. There was a lot that the two of them needed to unpack, Baekhyun was still hurt by his boyfriend’s behavior and the things he’d said to him. Being called needy hurt him deeper than Baekhyun would like to admit. Wanting a hint of someone’s attention didn’t make him clingy or needy. All he wanted was for Jongdae to show that he gave a damn about their relationship. 

 

And the younger was trying to prove that to him now. Yet Baekhyun couldn’t help but to notice a pattern. It was almost as if every time Baekhyun had the guts and drive to leave, Jongdae always did something that left him weak in the knees and stopped him from ending their relationship. For the past two years it had been this way and although he loved the younger, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to wonder why he kept doing this to himself. His mother would pop into his thoughts and the teacher would be reminded about how much she loved Jongdae. And how Baekhyun felt that he’d _finally_ had her approval on at least one of his life choices and remembered why he stayed. Sure he truly did love Jongdae but Baekhyun couldn’t lie and say he’s stepmother wasn’t a big part of the foundations of their relationship. 

 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked, turning to watch his boyfriend in the driver’s seat. It was an attractive sight but it didn’t leave his heart racing like it usually did. The petite man wasn’t going to dwell on it. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” He clicked his tongue, a secretive and mischievous smirk on his lips. Jongdae seemed so proud of himself and it only made Baekhyun all the more curious. He grew all the more curious with a hint of nostalgia, the somehow drove past Anguk station and moments later the Somerset Hotel. It brought back the first time he’d met Chanyeol and the instant connection he felt and the entirely innocent night they spent together. Baekhyun had went out to dinner with taller man the night before, it was a simple and small fried chicken place. He’d had so much fun bonding again with him. They’d went out at six o’clock but stayed out until after eleven, both having so much fun they’d lost track of the time. Baekhyun was a bit tired since he woke up so early for work the next day. 

 

Now was not the time for him to be reminiscing on his dinner with Chanyeol when he was out with Jongdae for the same thing. As they continued to drive, Baekhyun started to recognize the area and a soft smile graced his lips. His former college was near by and so was his old student apartment. Life was simpler then, Baekhyun and Jongdae were still in the beginnings of their relationship. He was still in the highs of being in his first relationship and feeling so special but things were different now. The two of them were out of the honeymoon phase for sure. 

 

The conversation between the two of them was minimal as they drove. Baekhyun remembered in the beginning, they would ride around, back when Jongdae was driving his father’s old Mercedes, they would talk for hours. It was about everything and anything, there was never silence between them. But now the only sounds in the car were from the radio playing the top forty current hits. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae could feel how awkward the silence was as well. He seriously doubted it though. Baekhyun let himself get lost in the music and felt that it was a bit ironic that _Maps_ by Maroon 5 was currently playing. Managing to find a parking spot, Baekhyun glanced around his surroundings once they’d exited the car. His smile slowly grew until it was painful and a giddy, bubbly feeling washed over him. Baekhyun couldn’t believe his boyfriend had taken him here of all places.

 

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun murmured touched. His boyfriend grinned clearly proud of himself as he brought the blond man into a tight embrace. The teacher rested his face on Jongdae’s shoulder and sniffed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “I’m actually surprised that you remember this place.” He confessed.

 

Jongdae kissed his cheek and laughed lowly. “How could I forget the place we went on our first date?” 

 

Baekhyun was sure that he would have. It had been over five years since they stepped foot in the hole in the wall noodle shop. The restaurant was about five blocks away from Baekhyun’s campus. He’d been so nervous back then, constantly asking his roommate at the time Minseok what he should wear. The older man had been Jongdae’s childhood friend and the reason he’d the met medical student in the first place. The younger had spent so much time in their apartment that it was practically his own, even though his university was over forty minutes away. It hadn’t been an instant attraction but eventually Baekhyun and Jongdae realized they felt more for each other than friends. 

 

Baekhyun had the time of his life on his first date ever with Jongdae. The atmosphere and the food had been great and the younger had been so attentive to him. After they’d finished eating the pair had randomly roamed the streets, eventually holding hands until Jongdae dropped him back off at his apartment complex with a kiss on the cheek. The entire experience had been so sweet and Baekhyun was touched that Jongdae was trying to relive the moment. 

 

His boyfriend held his hand as he guided him into the restaurant, the place being small and quant enough that they could seat themselves. Jongdae chose a spot that was in the back corner and a waitress was over in seconds to give them menus. The restaurant only had three different ramen options, Baekhyun automatically knew what he wanted. Their spicy miso ramen had been amazing all those years ago and he was hoping it would taste just as delicious. While they waited to order the teacher filled himself up on water and the two of them started making small talk. 

 

It seemed so rare now that the two of them made time for each other. Baekhyun always tried but Jongdae was always busy. He wondered when their relationship had been reduced to him always waiting around for the younger. Had this been what their five years together had come down to? Baekhyun tried not to think that when he was currently out on a date with said boyfriend.

 

“My mother asked about you the other day.” Jongdae told him and Baekhyun fought the grimace that was appearing on his face. His boyfriend’s mother reminded him of the chaebol mothers that were in the teacher’s favorite dramas. She had always viewed Baekhyun as someone beneath her son, though as far as he knew the woman had never said as much to Jongdae. 

 

Baekhyun still remembers the day he’d met her five years ago when Jongdae had taken the older to his parents house to introduce him. When his boyfriend had excused himself to use the bathroom, Jongdae’s mother had attacked. Bluntly telling Baekhyun to his face that he would never be good enough for her son. He couldn’t get a word in edgewise after that to defend himself and reminded silent for the rest of his visit. He tried to avoid the woman as much as possible ever since.

 

“Oh really? What did she say?” He questioned, sipping on his water again.

 

“She just wondered why she hasn’t seen you in a while,” there were a million different smartass comments he could have made but Baekhyun decided to contain himself. “She was wondering if the two of us would come visit soon for lunch or dinner.”

 

“Well if you set up a time then I will be sure to be there.” He said but Baekhyun knew that there would be no chance in hell of that ever happening. He would make up any excuse possible and Jongdae wouldn’t take the effort to make it happen. Either way meeting up with his boyfriend’s mother would be the only time that Baekhyun would cancel their plans. 

 

 

Just as Baekhyun remembered the food had been fantastic and the conversation between Jongdae and himself had been nice, simple and to the point. It was somewhat awkward between them both trying to skit around the issue of Valentine’s day. This date was essentially supposed to make up for it and in a sense it was working. In the back of Baekhyun’s the negativity was still there but he trying not to think about it. Jongdae and himself were a little off balance at the moment but they would find their common ground again. 

 

Still feeling hungry after they had paid for their meal, Jongdae decided to take Baekhyun down the street towards their old favorite dessert shop. They split a large bowl of chocolate and strawberry patbingsu. Jongdae told him about his day at the hospital and the funny things patients would tell him while they were high off heavy medications. Baekhyun told his boyfriend about the cute things his students did and how they’d been wanting him to bring Mongryong with him to class again. Jongdae had cooed over Baekhyun’s phone as he showed him pictures of his students. The teacher discreetly yet quickly taking his phone when he realized that Jongdae was getting close to the selfies he and Chanyeol had taken when they’d went out for dinner. He’d rather save himself the headache of explaining to his boyfriend why he’d taken pictures with a man he’d never heard of before. Baekhyun already that Jongdae would blow things out of proportion. 

 

Baekhyun rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder as he continued to eat their treat. They eventually started to feed each other instead, it felt like they were back in the early stages of their relationship. Once they were finished with their dessert they realized that it was getting late and decided they should leave soon. They both had work early the next morning and Mongryong had been in the house by himself for too long. Plus Baekhyun missed his baby, but that was nothing new.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure that you should be bringing that thing to school with you?” Jongdae asked out of the blue. The couple had just left the restaurant and Jongdae was driving Baekhyun home. The teacher had a feeling as to what his boyfriend was talking about and he could already feel annoyance rise within his veins. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked, turning in the passenger seat to fully face his boyfriend. 

 

“That dog, I heard you talking with your student in front of the school before we left. She asked if you would bring him with you soon. Plus you send me pictures of it in your classroom.” Jongdae explained and the teacher knew this conversation was about to turn sour real fast. 

 

“What’s your point?” He asked carefully. 

 

“I just don’t think you should be bringing it to school with you. Don’t you think it’s a danger to your students?” Baekhyun clutched his hands into fists in his lap.

 

“Would you stop calling my dog an ‘it’, his name is Mongryong and he is perfectly safe to be around.” He stated wishing Jongdae would just drop it but he knew that younger wouldn’t. He always needed to have the last word.

 

“Baekhyun, that brat tried to bit me.” Jongdae stated. Baekhyun called his puppy a brat all the time but the word felt so wrong coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“He wouldn’t do that without a reason. Mongryong was scared and trying to protect me because he’s never met you before. If you came over more often then he would have time to get used to you. I take Mongryong with me to school all the time and he loves being around my kids. My baby has never had a problem with anybody before, he’s a sweetheart.”

 

“To everyone except me then, huh? And why the hell do you call it your baby? It’s not a child, Baekhyun.”

 

“Will you stop calling Mongryong an it!” Baekhyun snapped losing his temper. “That puppy means the world to me, who the fuck cares if I refer to him as my child? He’s _my_ dog and I’ll call him whatever the hell I want. And to be honest I don’t know why he acted that way around you, Jongdae. It’s _never_ happened before! I’ve had him for a year and the only time I’ve ever heard Mongryong bark is when he’s chasing the squirrels at the fucking park!”

 

“So did you train him to hate me or something?” Jongdae questioned and it threw Baekhyun _completely_ off guard because _honestly what the fuck_? “I get it, you’re feeling neglected since I don’t give you enough attention so you went out and got yourself a dog, but dammit, Baek, did you really have to train it to hate me. I didn’t think you could be that petty.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Baekhyun hollered “Why the fuck would I do that? Sure I got a puppy because I was feeling lonely. But we’ve always talked about getting one once we decided to move in together. That hasn’t happened yet and I’m tired of waiting for our lives to settle so we can get a pet so I went out and got my own. I don’t know why my puppy reacted to you the way he did but it can only get better if you spend time with him. Which is something you _refuse_ to do. You won’t even come to my apartment anymore because you’re stubborn since he acted out _one_ fucking time. 

 

My dog is safe to be around, my students love him, my family loves him and so do my friends. Mongryong is playful and enjoys being around people, he’s one of the friendliest dogs someone will ever meet. I didn’t train my dog to dislike you that’s just fucking stupid. But what does that say about you if the nicest dog on the planet growls at the sight of you?” Baekhyun hissed, positively fuming. He could not believe that their nice date had turned into a complete shit show. 

 

He could tell that Jongdae was getting just as mad, by the way his grip tightened on the wheel, jaw clenching as if he wanted to scream. “You’re getting this pissed off just because your mutt hates me? It’s not my fault your dog is dangerous, I’m honestly surprised your school allows you to bring him.” 

 

Baekhyun sucked in a long deep harrowing breath before releasing it shakily. He glanced out the passenger side mirror gnawing at his lip to stop himself from crying. He wanted to yell, do something to stop the anger that was building up inside of him. But what Baekhyun _really_ needed to do was get the fuck out of the car.

 

“Pull over.” Baekhyun gritted out.

 

“What?” Jongdae turned to glance at him briefly in confusion. 

 

“I said pull over.”

 

“Baekhyun, you can’t be serious.”

 

“Pull the fucking car over, Jongdae!” Baekhyun screamed. The younger huffed out in anger before doing what he was told. He pulled over by the busy intersection just across from the Gwanghwamun Gate of Gyeongbokgung Palace. Baekhyun quickly and harshly grabbed his stuff before throwing the passenger side door open and stepped out, slamming it behind him.

 

Jongdae rolled down the window and tried to talk to make him get back in the car but it wasn’t working. “Baekhyun come on, get back in the car so I can drive you home.”

 

“I’ll take the subway home, it’s fine. I can’t be around you right now and I need to clear my head.”

 

“You’re seriously getting this upset because I insulted your dog?” Jongdae questioned incredulously before scoffing in disbelief. “Unbelievable.” Baekhyun just glared before starting to walk up the crowded street. If his boyfriend couldn’t see that this was about _so_ much more than Mongryong, than there was nothing more that Baekhyun had to say.

 

Jongdae drove fast enough to match his pace, getting honks from the cars behind him. As he continued to call after him. “Baekhyun, just get in the goddamn car!”

 

“Fuck off!” He screamed back and Jongdae let out an aggravated growl. 

 

“Fine. Whatever, Baek.” And with that Jongdae rolled the window up and pulled off and drove away, leaving Baekhyun behind. The blond screamed out in utter frustration, pedestrians looking at him be damned, he didn’t care at the moment what the rest of the world thought of him. Baekhyun was too furious and hurt to notice anybody else. Through blurry eyes, the teacher registered that the Somerset Hotel was right up the street. 

 

Baekhyun had no idea if Chanyeol was working right now but he was the only person he felt that he could talk to. The only person he could think to call, that wouldn’t ask questions and just let him be. Starting to walk towards the hotel, Baekhyun took out his phone with shaky fingers and dialed his friend’s number. It took four rings before the man picked up. 

 

“Hey, Baekkie! What’s up?” Chanyeol’s bright voice beamed through the phone, he seemed so happy whenever Baekhyun called him. He sniffled, automatically his friend could sense that something wasn’t right. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s voice dripped with concern and that only made Baekhyun that much more upset. Why is that his friend seemed to care more than his boyfriend? Why did Chanyeol automatically pick up on when he was upset?

 

“Are you at work?” Baekhyun asked avoiding the question. 

 

“Yeah, Baek, I’m hear for another three hours.”

 

“I’ll be outside next to the convenience store in the hotel in a few minutes, can you come and see me for a second?”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol said with no hesitation. “I’ll be down in less than five minutes.”

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispered into the phone before hanging up without waiting for a response. He sluggishly continued his short walk to the hotel, suddenly feeling exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle up with his baby but first he _needed_ to see Chanyeol. The man always knew how to make him feel better without even trying. Which was so bizarre because he’d only known the man in person for less than a week.

 

The tall redhead wasn’t in front of the entrance when Baekhyun arrived but he wasn’t surprised, he knew how busy Chanyeol’s job kept him. The petite man stared down at the concrete beneath his feet and sucked in a shaky breath. Baekhyun had such a nice time with his students today and his dinner date with Jongdae had been perfect. How had his night ended in such a disaster? 

 

_Why the fuck did he continue to do this to himself?_  

 

“Baekhyun!” Said man whipped his head up and turned his body to the left when he heard the familiar voice call his name. Chanyeol rushed over to him expression holding nothing but concern. As soon as the redhead was close enough Baekhyun threw himself at the man. Arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist tightly as he buried his face in the man’s broad chest. The taller man let out a noise of surprise from the impact but wrapped Baekhyun up in his arms nonetheless and rested his chin on top of his head.

 

“What’s wrong, Baek?”

 

“Can you just hold me for a moment, please?” Baekhyun asked desperately not wanting to talk about it. 

 

“Whatever you need.” Chanyeol murmured, and started to rub soothing circles up and down the petite man’s back. Baekhyun just took everything that was his friend in; the way his strong arms encased him, the vanilla musk scent of his cologne and the way his baritone voice hummed mindlessly to sooth him. For a moment he let himself be consumed by Chanyeol’s warmth and the comfort he gave. Baekhyun let out a shuttering breath and gripped the back of Chanyeol’s shirt tightly. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered Baekhyun moving away to look up at his friend. 

 

“You going to tell me what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked wiping stray tears from his cheeks.

 

“Can I call you and talk about it later? All I really want to do right now is go home and cuddle with Mongryong. I’ve had a shit day and I really just need a hug right now and you give the best ones.” Chanyeol squeezed him tight again and Baekhyun let out a watery chuckle. 

 

“You’re the best.” Reluctantly the smaller pulled away. “I should go, though.”

 

“So soon?” His friend asked confused. “You just got here.”

 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your job and I should really be getting home.”

 

“Baekhyun, I can leave early if you want me to, just say the word. You’re clearly upset right now, that’s more important than my job right now.” Those words sounded _so_ foreign to Baekhyun and the seriousness in Chanyeol’s eyes was overwhelming. This man was seriously willing to drop everything just to make sure that he was taken care of. He didn’t want to think of his boyfriend in the moment but this was something that Jongdae would never do for him. 

 

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. You don’t have to leave for me. I wouldn’t want you to do that.”

 

“Baek, I really don’t mind.”

 

“Chanyeol, its okay, go back to work,” Baekhyun patted the man’s shoulder and faked a smile. “I seriously only came for a hug. I’ll call you later, I promise.”

 

“I’m holding you to that.”

 

The pair gave each other one final squeeze before reluctantly pulling away from each other. Their grins were weak and with a final wave goodbye, Baekhyun turned away. As he walked away he wanted nothing more than to turn back around and stay with Chanyeol. But his self-restraint told him not to, if Baekhyun stayed around his friend any longer he felt that he might cry. That was the last thing he wanted was for Chanyeol shed tears. 

 

But as he walked away, Baekhyun could still feel Chanyeol’s gaze on his back and it lingered even after he’d turn the corner and was out of his sight. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It tended to be difficult to get all of Baekhyun’s family in one place at once. Which was why they tried to spend the last Saturday of every month together. The family usually alternated between Junmyeon’s place and their parents house, since their mother was persistent in refusing to step foot in Baekhyun’s tiny rooftop apartment in. His parents lived in a bigger than average house with a large backyard in Songbuk-dong, while their kids lived deeper in the city almost a two hour drive away.  Since the drive was long, Baekhyun tended to spend the night leaving Sunday afternoons. Giving himself enough time to prepare for the school week when he returned home.

 

Baekhyun enjoyed the time they had together since it was rare because of the distance and their busy schedules. He tended to turn off his phone in order to get the most out the experience. Especially after Meili was born, but for some reason this time around he had kept his phone on. He knew it was odd but he didn’t want to miss out on a day of talking to Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew that the younger wouldn’t bother him if he knew the significance of this weekend. Which was exactly why Baekhyun hadn’t told him beforehand. And was also the reason the pair were currently on the phone.  

 

The teacher was sitting on the porch in his parent’s vast backyard, Mongryong nestled content in his lap. The weather was surprisingly warm enough that he could sit outside in a light jacket without feeling too cold. Chanyeol had called right when his mother had put their dinner in the oven. Baekhyun was more than happy to jump at the chance to talk to the younger. Lying to his parents to say it was an urgent call about work. Chanyeol had called him to ask for advice over trying to rebuild a friendship after a run in with one of his former friends. The blond was more than willing to listen to his friend over his mother nagging him for the thousandth time about not bringing Jongdae with him. That was something Baekhyun _definitely_ didn’t want to discuss with his mother.  

 

Ever since their fight in his boyfriend’s car things between the two of them had been beyond tense. It was like walking on eggshells and Baekhyun had hated it. Jongdae had apologized for what he said and Baekhyun did the same for storming off. That had done nothing to calm the tension between the two of them. The were pretending that the altercation never happened. Baekhyun didn’t feel that the younger was truly sorry for the awful things he’d said. Rather than call him out for it, the teacher decided to sweep it under the rug and pretend as if it had never happened. Just like the _other_ things his boyfriend was doing. 

 

Like always Baekhyun confided in Chanyeol. Just like he’d promised the taller man, he’d called him and spilled about his date gone horribly wrong. Like alwaysChanyeol was there to listen and since then the man had become a bit clingy. The redhead would call Baekhyun periodically just to check in or take him out to do anything and everything. Trying his best just to make sure that Baekhyun was okay. It was comforting knowing that he had someone that was so willing to make sure that he was alright. It left a constant warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach. It had been almost a month since the incident and their was a shift in their dynamics that was obviously present but neither could put a finger on. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were at your parent’s house this weekend? I wouldn’t have bothered you if I knew that.” Chanyeol scolded him. Baekhyun could only laugh in response a fond smile gracing his lips.

 

“I was a bit bored, and wanted to get away for a bit. Plus Mongryong was getting lonely in the backyard; I needed to check on my baby.”

 

“Still, I feel like I’m taking time away from your family.” Baekhyun could just _feel_ Chanyeol’s pout.

 

“Trust me, Channie, it’s okay. I needed a break from my mother,” He said with deep honesty. “You were doing me a favor by calling when you did.”

 

“I still feel bad.” The younger grumbled.

 

“Well don’t. You called cause you needed somebody to talk to and I promised that I’d be there for you.” 

 

“I know but still-”

 

“If it’s bothering you that much then you can tell me all about it tomorrow at my place.” Baekhyun mouthed off without thinking, causing Chanyeol to choke on the other line. 

 

“W-what.” He stammered after coming down from his coughing fit. 

 

The blond realized the weight of what he’d just said but another realization was that he meant it. ”Would you want to come to my place?” Baekhyun asked the question again. Chanyeol on the other line was so shocked that he’d dropped his phone. Luckily it had landed on his carpet and not on the hardwood floors. 

 

“S-shit,” The tall man murmured frantically realizing what he’d done. He could hear Baekhyun asking if he was still there as  he reached to pick the device up. “Hey, sorry, I’m still here. I accidentally dropped my phone.” 

 

“Dork,” he snorted fondly. “But yeah, do you want to come over?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“Oh, I just didn’t think we’d be at that point yet.”

 

“Chanyeol, we’re friends.”

 

“I-I know that,” he murmured bashfully. “It’s just that, I’m not used to people wanting me around.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart broke at that. This man’s confidence had been shattered in more ways than one and the insecurity in his voice hurt to hear.They’d been friends in person for a month now and the constant insecurity in Chanyeol’s voice sometimes was something Baekhyun couldn’t get used to. He was still working on boosting the man’s confidence even now. 

 

“You’re my friend, Chanyeol, and I enjoy your company. I like having you around,” he spoke truthfully. “You have weekends off, right?”

 

“I usually do, but I’m working in the morning tomorrow.”

 

“Perfect, I usually don’t leave my parents place until noon on Sundays anyway. How about you come over in the afternoon? Sometime after three-ish? You can finally meet Mongryong and we can make dinner. Just a chill night in, you know? I just want to have a nice and relaxing Sunday with some good company.”

 

“You think I’m good company?”

 

“You _are,_ Chanyeol and I will make you realize it sooner or later.” Chanyeol was silent on the other line for a moment and Baekhyun was beginning to get a bit anxious. Maybe this was too early on in their friendship to be going over each other’s apartments. They had only known each other in person for a month now. They were still trying to find the logistics of how their friendship worked. 

 

“You just want me to come over so I can cook for you, huh?” The younger teased and Baekhyun couldn’t help the elated laugh that escaped him. 

 

“Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn’t catch on to that,” He joked with a hint of seriousness. “The food you cook always looks delicious.”

 

“The perks to my family owning a restaurant, I’ve been cooking since I was four,” he joked. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to make something delicious tomorrow. I should be done with work by three, so I’ll come by around five-ish? Do you have any special food requests?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, I should be home by then. I’ll text you my address once we get off the phone,” Baekhyun turned back towards his parents’ house when he heard the screened in porch’s door open. “Surprise me, I’m sure I’ll love whatever you cook, Channie.” He smiled warmly as Yifan stepped onto the backyard patio mouthing that he wanted to speak to him. “Hold on a second, Yeollie, my brother-in-law wants to ask me something.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ve already taken up too much of your time as it is. You should be enjoying your family time, not spending it on the phone with me.” Chanyeol insisted. Baekhyun fought the urge to tell him that he’d rather talk on the phone with him than go back inside and listen to his step-mother’s nagging.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He sighed defeated. 

 

“Okay, bye Baek.”

 

“Bye, Channie.”

 

They hung up after that and Baekhyun finally had Yifan’s full attention. “Was that phone sex guy?” The tall man teased and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  

 

“I really hate that you and Junmyeon tell each other everything. Is there no privacy in this family? I told him that in confidence.” He grumbled causing his brother in-law to laugh. Mongryong, disgruntled from the movement wiggled his way out of Baekhyun’s hold and pranced back to his little bed in the entryway. 

 

“We’re married,” Yifan shrugged. “Secrets aren’t a thing with us.” 

 

“I hate you both, I swear,” He grumbled. “What did you want anyway?” The words sounded ruder than he meant them to but it was obvious Yifan took no offense to it.

 

“Well to be honest with you, I needed a break from your mother and I wanted to let you know that my daughter is missing her favorite uncle and will be demanding your attention soon.” 

 

“I’m her only uncle,” Baekhyun pointed out like the smartass he was. His brother-in-law ruffled his hair causing Baekhyun to whine before frowning at the older man’s words. “What’s that woman going on about now?”

 

Yifan sighed and the smaller could tell he was a bit annoyed. “It was just some backhanded comment about how Junnie’s salary is so much higher than mine and that I’m _finally_ pulling my weight now that I got a promotion,” His brother in-law explained clearly peeved. “I mean clearly I wasn’t going to respond, you already know my job pays extremely well but Junmyeon was pissed,”Yifan explained. "If it wasn’t for Meili being in the room, he would have flipped out on her. Also she was wondering why you never bring Jongdae with you to these family gatherings?” 

 

Baekhyun could feel his own annoyance building up. His step-mother had always been money hungry. The woman would never admit it but Baekhyun was positive that was one of the main reasons she had married his father. It was also the reason she liked Jongdae so much. His step-mother wasn’t a gold digger by any means, there was no doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that she adored his father. But the fact that his father was the president to a high profile university was definitely a plus. The Byun name held high status. 

 

She wasn’t a bad person though, his step-mother had her sweet moments. The problem was that to her success was measured in wealth. She didn’t think that being happy in one’s profession regardless of how much they made meant success. Mass amounts of dollar signs were equal to wealth in her eyes.

 

This was why she had made the comments she had to Yifan and the backhanded remarks she’d always made to Baekhyun. To his step-mother their professions weren’t good enough; they could be doing so much more with their potential. But to Baekhyun they had already succeed. He loved being a kindergarten teacher, his students made him happy and that was all that mattered to him. Despite all of this Baekhyun knew that his step-mother loved him, it was just that her methods of showing it were a bit unorthodox. In a weird way, she was just showing that she was worried for his future.

 

As for his brother-in-law, Baekhyun just couldn’t understand why his step-mother thought Yifan wasn’t good enough. He was one of the most selfless and understanding people, the teacher had ever met. Not only that but the man was extremely smart, yet humble about it. Yifan was fluent in four languages and put his knowledge to good use. He worked at a publishing company and translated various types of literature. To Baekhyun, Yifan was one of the most successful people he had ever met. The most important thing was that his husband thought so as well. Junmyeon and Yifan were stupidly in love with each other, were financially stable and had the most beautiful daughter he’d ever seen. They were already thinking of adding another addition to their family. In Baekhyun’s opinion the couple were winning at life regardless of whether or not they were rich. 

 

What baffled Baekhyun the most was that no matter what his step-mother said to Yifan, the tall man took it all in stride and never talked back. Yifan’s logic was that if he had to put up with an annoying mother-in-law to be with Junmyeon then so be it. 

 

_Honestly how had Baekhyun’s brother become such a lucky son of bitch and landed himself a man like Yifan?_           

 

Needless to say Baekhyun was envious of the life Junmyeon had built for himself but he was also beyond happy for him. He tried not to think about it often; tried to ignore how opposite their lives were. But on the nights where there was another cancelled date with Jongdae and Baekhyun was left all alone in his empty apartment, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Wondering what it be like to have his brother’s life but with Jongdae. What it be like to have a loving relationship that wasn’t deteriorating. Wondering why he was still desperately holding on to it. There were so many things that were out of his reach and yet so close and Baekhyun would let his thoughts fester. Nowadays that was no longer the case. Those hopeless thoughts no longer kept him up at night, Baekhyun now had a distraction. Over the past two months he had developed an impromptu method to keeping his loneliness at bay. Now he had a cure for it. All he ever needed to do was pick up the phone. Baekhyun had Chanyeol now.

 

Telling Junmyeon that he had accidentally built a connection with his accidental phone sex partner might not have been the smartest thing he’d ever done. The man had automatically told his husband and now neither of them would stop picking on him for it. His brother thought that it was weird that he’d been talking to a complete stranger practically everyday and was concerned. He was worried that Baekhyun didn’t know what he was getting himself into and might get hurt. The blond man was glad he didn’t let it slip that he’d actually met anonymous phone sex guy in person. Junmyeon would have blown his top if he knew.

 

“Will either of you let that phone sex thing go?”

 

“Hell no, its too funny to let die,” Yifan chuckled patting the younger’s shoulder. “And between you and me, I’m glad that this happened. There’s just something about you that seems brighter now. And if talking to this anonymous man makes you happy then so be it.” Baekhyun stared at his brother-in-law in bewilderment.

 

“How the fuck did Junmyeon get this lucky to have a husband like you?”   

 

Yifan gave him one of his signature gummy smiles and grinned. “Simple, I said yes when he proposed.”

 

“That’s only cause he beat you to it.”

 

“By a week!” The tall man argued, slapping Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully. “Hurry up and get back inside before my daughter goes in a rage trying to find you.” 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” The younger whined, pushing himself up from his spot and following Yifan back into the house. He was practically shaking with anticipation for tomorrow. Though it wasn’t a big deal, it felt like a milestone in their friendship that Chanyeol was coming to his place. Besides Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, there was a tension between them and they both knew it. He couldn’t put a finger on it exactly yet, but Baekhyun knew he was treading into dangerous territory. And as crazy as it sounded, he wanted to see where it would go. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun why don’t you ever bring Jongdae with you? He’d be a nice addition to our little get togethers.” His mother asked him before taking a sip of her expensive wine. They were in the middle of dinner and he just knew a confrontation with this woman was about to start. Baekhyun sighed heavily and put his utensils that were about to reach for his chicken stew; frowning down at the dish and mentally counted to ten before looking up at his mother.

 

“He’s busy, mother.” He replied, voice tired, a clear indication that they’d had this conversation hundreds of times before. 

 

“Surely he’s not too busy to come and visit his boyfriend’s family.” From the corner of his eyes he could see him brother take a long swing from his wine glass. Junmyeon knew he was going to need it and Baekhyun wished he could take one as well.

 

“He’s especially busy now, mother. It’s his first year as a resident doctor, I’m sure you understand how stressful and challenging that must be.” 

 

“Oh, of course,” she chirped. “Unlike _some_ people, Jongdae has a very fulfilling career. I have no doubt that being a doctor is difficult.” His mother spoke nonchalantly. 

 

At the obvious dig at his own career, Baekhyun curled his fists in anger, bitting his tongue to stop himself from saying something he’d regret. Yifan gave Junmyeon a stern glance, silently telling his husband not to say anything. Both of their hands were under the table and and there was no doubt that Yifan held both of Junmyeon’s hands to try and calm him down. But most importantly holding him down so he couldn’t stand up from the table. The tall man seemed completely unfazed by the underlying insult to his own profession but his husband was clearly enraged by it.

 

“Mother, I am perfectly happy with my job,” Baekhyun spoke calmly uneven though he was boiling on the inside. “I love what I do and I’m financially stable. I don’t see what the problem is.”

 

Throughout the altercation, their father stayed silent, focusing more on his food than the conversation. Fading into the background whenever his wife and biological son argued. It had always been this way, his dad was proud of both his sons but he hated to have his wife be cross with him. His father was a pacifist and hated altercation. He’d rather let his wife walk all over his kids than deal with confrontation. It had been this way since the college president remarried. While trying to please his new wife, he’d always taken her side, even when she was in the wrong. Deciding to agree with her rather than take his youngest son’s side. The middle-aged man was practically invisible during these moments, always fading into the background. Baekhyun _despised_ it and at times resented the man for it. 

 

“I just think you’re wasting your potential. A kindergarten teacher? Really Baekhyun there is so much more you could be doing with your life.”

 

“We’ve been having this argument for almost four years now mother and nothing has changed,” Baekhyun spoke voice strained for wanting to shout but held it all in. “Like I just said, I love what I do and I don’t plan on changing my career path, no matter how much you disapprove of it.”

 

“Well if only Jongdae would marry you, than at least one of you would be doing something worthwhile. That way I wouldn’t have to worry about you. At least I’d know you’re being well taken care of and treated right.” She murmured before sipping her wine. Baekhyun’s hands curled into fists underneath the table and he bit his lip so hard he felt himself break skin. 

 

As furious as he was over her words, Baekhyun held his tongue. Behind all the backhanded words of disapproval, there was a woman who cared. A mother, who in her own way was _trying_ to look after her children. His step-mother loved him; there was no doubt in Baekhyun’s mind about that. They may have clashed in so many ways that it was frustrating but they were still family, the fact they weren’t blood related didn’t matter. As angry as his step-mother made him, she was still his mother. The _only_ one he’d ever known. Deep down Baekhyun had always wanted her full approval but with his life choices and career path, she’d never been satisfied. It cut _deep._

 

“It’s just not the right time yet for marriage,” Baekhyun tried to explain. “Jongdae’s schedule is hectic enough as it is, trying to plan a wedding on top of that would only add to his stress.”

 

“The two of you should at least move in together. Honestly with how long the two of you have been in a relationship it doesn’t make sense that the two of you aren’t living together.”

 

“Mother we’ve been over this already,” her step-son explained exasperated. “Our jobs are too far apart, it be a hassle for both of us.” 

 

“Oh, honey, I hope you don’t think I was suggesting the two of you move into that _shack_ you call an apartment. Why don’t the two of you go apartment hunting together and find a place that meets in the middle. That way you can make it your own.”

“Mother, can we please not do this right now?” He was finally losing his patience and it was showing in his voice. “We’re all here to have a _nice_ family weekend. I haven’t seem you all in a while and I would like to enjoy the time I have with you. I missed you. I don’t want to spend our time together arguing.”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Baekhyunee.” His mother relented, looking a bit ashamed of herself. “It’s just that you barely come home anymore, and I worry about you. I just want to make sure you’re alright and being taken care of.” Her methods of going about her concerns may have been all types of wrong, but she still cared and loved Baekhyun deeply. She’d come into his life when he was ten and instantly treated him as her own flesh and blood. Which was why Baekhyun never faulted her for the way that she was. Even if his step-mother drove him up the wall. He still loved her dearly and wanted to maker her proud.

 

“I _am_ proud of you, Baekhyun. Don’t think that I’m not.” His mother spoke with sincerity and a sparkle in her eyes. The teacher became unexpectedly flustered by his mother’s surprising yet touching words. 

“Yes, _mom,_ I know.” He grumbled in embarrassment, pushing the food he’d on his plate back and forth with his chopsticks. 

 

“So tell me about your class,” his mother asked, voice bubbly. “I’m sure there’s an endless amount of antics that children that small can get up to.” She teased and it was like the tension at the table had been lifted and the flood gates that was Baekhyun’s mouth opened. The teacher started to spill about his students, telling the table about his group of fifteen students, who he adored. Even going as far as to get up from his seat to lean over he’s mother’s chair to show her pictures of the tiny children on his phone. 

 

The table was filled with joy and laughter again and from the corner of his eye, Baekhyun could see his father smiling behind his glass of wine. Baekhyun smiled as well, family time was always nice when they weren’t at each other’s throats. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was nervous. This was the first time that he’d be going over to Baekhyun’s apartment. They’d been out together at least three times a week since they met two months prior. They’d suggested meeting up at each other’s places before but the timing never seemed to work out. But now here Chanyeol was standing outside of what hopefully was Baekhyun’s apartment, assuming google maps didn’t fail him. There were two grocery bags at his feet as he called Baekhyun. He’d promised his friend that he was going to cook for him and Chanyeol was known to keep his word. 

 

He just hoped Baekhyun would enjoy his cooking. 

 

“Hi, Yeollie!” Baekhyun beamed as soon as he answered the phone. “Are you here yet?”

 

“I think so?” He responded. “Did you say that you were on the top floor?”

 

“Yes, mine is the rooftop apartment, hold on a second, I’ll walk outside to the edge, hopefully if you’re at the right place, you’ll see me.” He teased.

 

“Alright.”

 

There was some shuffling and barking coming from the older man’s side of the line and the sound of a door creaking open and slamming shut. The noise must have startled Baekhyun because Chanyeol could hear his friend yelp in shock. “Damned screen door, I need to tell the landlord to fix it.” He mumbled to himself. The redhead stifled his laughter at the adorableness of it.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol!” The familiar welcoming voice called out from above him. Chanyeol looked up and sure enough there was Baekhyun waving to him from his third floor deck. “The stairs are to your left outside, come on up!” Baekhyun hollered down as he hung up the phone. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to admire the way his friend’s now ashen blond hair blew in the slight breeze. Big round glasses covering his eyes, and making his button nose more prominent. While the sleeves on his oversized grey t-shirt went past his elbows. Byun Baekhyun was too cute for words. Pocketing his own phone, Chanyeol picked up his bags and made his way up the three flights of stairs. The tall man was a bit winded from the climb, the steep walk up the street had taken a chunk of his energy. 

 

Baekhyun was giggling at Chanyeol’s windedness as stood by his front door. Regaining his breathing, the redhead glanced around his friend’s rooftop and was impressed at how big the top floor space was. He had a couple of lounge chairs, a giant _pyeong sang_ in the center, and although it was the last few days of March, there were scattered potted plants of various types along the edges. It was almost as if Baekhyun had his own backyard garden on the third floor. It was impressive, yet pretty, but overall very Baekhyun.

 

“This set up is nice, Baek.”

 

“I have the time of my life out here during every season but winter, but it is a pain in the ass to bring some of my plants in and out off the apartment during the seasons. I brought these ones out the day before I left for my parents house.” Baekhyun explained “We can eat out here for dinner if you want. I think it’s warm enough.” Chanyeol instantly loved the suggestion. 

 

“That’s sound great.” 

 

“Well come on in, I’m sure you’re dying to meet Mongryong,” It was true, Chanyeol was a sucker for animals and he was sure pictures and videos didn’t do Baekhyun’s puppy justice. The redhead could already hear barking from the other side and smiled to himself. “Well welcome to my humble abode.” Baekhyun said opening his front door to his friend. 

 

The moment the small blond opened the door Mongryong was at Chanyeol’s legs, prancing around him playfully. The small puppy standing up on his hind legs to greet the new person. It was as if the redhead was a long lost friend the corgi had been reunited with. Baekhyun was absolutely baffled by the sight of it all. To stop himself from toppling over, the tall man placed his bags down on his friend’s entryway table, where his key bowl was placed.

 

Baekhyun continued to stare in awe at the interaction between Chanyeol and his puppy. The corgi had _never_ behaved this way before. Sure Mongryong was a friendly boy but he hadn’t pounced on someone that wasn’t him like that before. When the puppy had met Yixing and Junmyeon he’d sniffed them cautiously before being content in their presence. The corgi adored Baekhyun’s niece Meili, always willing to be petted and slept with her during her nap times or whenever she spent the night. But Mongryong had _never_ bum rushed someone. The golden corgi had rushed up to Chanyeol as if the tall man was an old friend he hadn’t seen in decades. Yipping and pawing at his heels practically _begging_ the man to pick him up before he fully made it through the front door. 

 

Chanyeol reached down to picked the puppy up as soon as the bags were out of his hands and cradled Mongryong to his chest. “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing.” The tall man cooed at the dog, laughing that wholehearted laugh that Baekhyun had grown to adore when Mongryong started licking his cheek in earnest. “I’ve heard a lot about you, buddy. We’re gonna get along just fine, aren’t we?” The taller noticed his friend’s bewildered gaze and grins. “What’s that look for?” 

 

“I’m just stunned, Mongryong has never acted this way with anyone before. He’s the friendliest dog I’ve ever met but he’s never taken to someone like this.”

 

“Well my mom always calls me an oversized puppy. He must sense it too.” Chanyeol joked and the older rolled his eyes. This man was such a dork. But he Baekhyun loved it.

 

“Whatever, dog whisperer,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sarcasm on his tongue. He grabbed the grocery bags off his front table and lead Chanyeol through the living room and into his kitchen. The redhead was pressing kisses to the top of Mongryong’s head, while cooing at him as if the puppy was a baby. No wonder why everyone said Baekhyun spoiled the small corgi; said dog was totally pampered. The blond man already knew that Chanyeol was going to make it worse. 

 

“I kind of want to instantly start cooking, but I also don’t want to put down this puppy.” The tall man stated hearts in his eyes as his cradles to excited corgi. 

 

“Channie, you just got here, we can chill out for a while before you cook for me, it’s only a little after five.” Baekhyun said even though he was low-key hungry and aching to taste his friend’s cooking.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol gave him a look and the smaller man snickered. “I _know_ you and what you really want is food.” Baekhyun bashfully swatted at the redhead’s shoulder, flustered at getting caught. 

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take a raincheck on the house tour, food is more important right now.” Reluctantly, Chanyeol placed Mongryong back down on the floor. The puppy wasn’t pleased by this but that didn’t stop him from following after the tall man as he went to grab the grocery bags and place them on Baekhyun’s kitchen island. 

 

“So what are you making me?” 

 

“I’m going to make you a few different things. Since I was raised in a Italian restaurant, I figured for the first time I cook for you that it should be Italian food. So I figured for starters that while I’m cooking, we can have Bruschetta, and Arancini. Cacciucco is my mother’s signature dish so I figured I make you that. I think you’d enjoy it.” Chanyeol started explaining, Baekhyun leaned up against the counter and listened to the man tell him all about their meal. He could feel Mongryong move to sit on his feet just like the puppy always did but he paid the corgi no mind. Too enthralled with Chanyeol to pay much attention.

 

“I made bread and the Arancini last night, they just need to be put in the oven. Oh and I made Tiramisu and some Zabaione those can stay in the fridge until we finish dinner. Oh and I-”

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun cut his friend off completely baffled by the amount of food Chanyeol had already made. “Chanyeol, you didn’t have to make a damn buffet. One simple dish would have been fine.”

 

“I know,” the redhead murmured sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “But, I like cooking and doing it for other people makes me happy.”

 

“You still didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

 

“Well maybe I just wanted to impress you, sue me,” Chanyeol teased but there was a truth to his words. “Besides you’ve been there for me in a way that nobody else has ever been. This is just a small way for me to say thank you.” 

 

Completely baffled and overall flustered from Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek to stop the wide smile that was threatening to spread across his lips. “Y-you don’t have to thank me, Channie.”

 

“Just take this as Baek appreciation day or something.” The taller waved him off before continuing to explain the meal he had planned for the evening. “And since I wanted to make a good impression on your son, I looked up some dog friendly recipes and I managed to make this chicken dish for Mongryong.”

 

“You really are unbelievable, Chanyeol. I can’t believe you’re putting so much effort into something so small.” This special treatment he was receiving from his friend was overwhelming. He’d never had someone put so much effort into something for him. Even if it was as simple as making Baekhyun dinner.

 

“It’s not small to me though.” Those words light a fire up Baekhyun’s spine. “Oh, shit I almost forgot,” Chanyeol moved towards the bags and pulled out some pint sized containers. “I ran by my parents’ place before I came and got some gelato. Hope you like Nutella and Strawberry.” He spoke as he put the containers in the freezer. 

 

“Chanyeol, I swear sometimes you are too good to be true.” The teacher shook his head in disbelief. “Well is there anything I can help with right now?”

 

“I labeled the containers the bread and the Arancini can heat up in the oven at three hundred degrees for like fifteen minutes. The desserts can stay in the fridge until after we eat.” Baekhyun put himself to work and the tall man had already started rummaging through the cabinets to find his pots and pans. It was almost as if Chanyeol lived there, the way he moved so smoothly through his kitchen. It was in the way Mongryong followed him around, running in between the redhead’s legs like the puppy did with Baekhyun. Chanyeol just seemed so at home in his apartment and he’d only been in the kitchen.

 

Conversation between the two of them flowed easily, Chanyeol explaining his run in with his former friend Jimin. The run in they had in the grocery store hadn’t been as unpleasant as he thought it would be. The younger man had actually approached him first and apologized to him upfront. The redhead could tell that the younger man was being sincere and Jimin had explained that after that night all those months ago he didn’t associate with their former group. The younger had understood if Chanyeol never wanted to see him again, but Jimin still wanted to be his friend. The taller had told him that he’d think about it. After listening Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he should give it a chance, nothing could hurt from at least trying to rekindle a friendship with Jimin. Chanyeol decided that he would text the younger man tomorrow.

 

In exchange Baekhyun told him all about his weekend with his family. They way the teacher talked about his family was heart warming, the love he had for them was so pure. Even when he was speaking about his step-mother and how they constantly clashed. Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun adored the woman nonetheless. Going as far as to explain that his biological mother had left around the time he was three years old. The teacher didn’t even remember the woman, it had only been Baekhyun and his father until his step-mother Kim Soon Bok and her son Junmyeon stepped into his life. The older boy proclaiming himself as his older brother and making it his personal mission to protect him from the world. Soon Bok had treated him no different than Junmyeon, showering Baekhyun with love and affection. Despite being just his step-mother, she’d been the only mom he’d ever known. Which was why he wanted to impress her so much. She was his mother and she’d done so much for him and loved him without any motives behind it. 

 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moaned from the deliciousness that was Chanyeol’s cooking. “This is so good and this is just an appetizer.” He praised the redhead’s cooking as he finished eating some bruschetta covered bread, licking his fingers of excess juice. “I’m going to be so full before we even get to the main course. And fuck you even made dessert.” Baekhyun had no idea how he was going to eat all of this food Chanyeol was making for him.

 

“Well whatever you don’t finish you can just have for leftovers.” The tall man reasoned, “I bet after this you’re going to make me cook for you all the time anyway.”

 

“Well since you’re here, Master Chef teach me how to cook.” Baekhyun ordered and Chanyeol cackled, body shaking so hard with laughter that he started to slap the counter with his hands. Voice wheezing as he choked on his words as he tried to speak again. The teacher was fascinated by the sight of friend so comfortable in the space and having a good time even if they weren’t doing anything that could be considered that much fun. But Chanyeol was having the time of his life simply cooking for him.

 

Once the tall man had managed to calm down he smiled so brightly at Baekhyun that it made his heart stutter. “Well if you really want to help you can start with these,” Chanyeol said as he shifted the cutting board towards the blond as well as some green things Baekhyun had no idea what they were. “You can mince the sage and the parsley, I’m amusing you can at least chop herbs and vegetables.” The younger teased and Baekhyun punched his shoulder. 

 

“Yes, smartass, I can.”

 

“Just checking.” Chanyeol shrugged and just like that Baekhyun watched in fascination as the tall man took over his kitchen as if it was his own. 

 

 

 

 

“You must really like photography,” Chanyeol observes glancing around the living room, while Mongryong set peacefully in his lap. There are photographs of Baekhyun’s family scattered around the entire apartment. They were covering almost every surface but the coffee table. Framed all over the walls, sitting on top of the dressers, front tables. They scaled from all different types of styles and colors, there were a large portion in black and white. “Or at least love your family to pieces since they cover your entire apartment. Who took these? They’re really good,” He complimented. “My god it’s like a shrine to Mongryong in here.” He teased playfully. 

 

The two had never made it outside to eat their dinner because it had started to unexpectedly rain. Instead the pair had decided to have their meal in Baekhyun’s living room and almost stuffed themselves silly. The older was determined to make sure he had room for dessert and was currently digging into his Tiramisu with a bowl of gelato on the coffee table.

 

Chanyeol was surprised to see the bashful expression on his friend’s face. Baekhyun seemed a bit embarrassed as he hid his face behind his plate and that made the tall man all the more curious. 

 

“I took them.” The petite man admitted, putting his plate down before picking at nonexistent loose threads on his shirt. 

 

“No shit, for real?” Chanyeol asked stunned by the confession. “How come you’ve never mentioned you were interested in photography all this time? Baek, all of these photos look so professional.”

 

“It just never came up,” Baekhyun shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal, not really knowing what else to say.“Do you really think so?” He asked sheepishly, batting his eyelashes uncertainly at the redhead. 

 

“I would never lie to you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stated seriously. 

 

“Photography is my passion,” Baekhyun admitted as he maneuvered himself to sit more comfortably on the floor. "There's just something about being able to capture a simple moment in time forever or turning something so simple into a masterpiece that I find fascinating. I know I’m just a kindergarten teacher and don’t get me wrong, I love my kids and my job. But sometimes I wish that I had pursued photography instead.”

 

Chanyeol just watches the older man in awe as he spoke; the pure passion behind Baekhyun's words was so clear and it was refreshing. He hadn't been around people with that kind of passion in a long time. There were so many layers between them that they’d yet to uncover. This was a part of Baekhyun that he’d never shared about himself over the phone or in person until now. It was nice to sit and listen to his friend talk about what he loved.

 

"I've been taking pictures since I could hold a camera. My parents have always supported it and it turns out I have a knack for capturing a moment. I always have a camera on me; I have about six. The prices range drastically but some of them were gifts. My favorite one is a bit outdated. I started saving up for it when I was sixteen since it was almost three million won." He smiles warmly and Chanyeol can tell he's reminiscing fondly. "When I had about half, my parents surprised me with the rest of what I would need to get it. When I finally bought it my brother bought me accessories for it. I was so grateful to them all that I cried." Baekhyun chuckles in embarrassment and Chanyeol reaches over to squeeze his hand. “My parents even made a black room in the basement for me. So whenever I’m there I’m developing my pictures. It was actually my step-mother’s idea.”

 

"That's wonderful that you have such a great support system. Most people don't have something like that."

 

“I wouldn’t really say that. I’ve always been made to believe that photography should be more of a hobby than a career. That’s why I choose to pursue a different path. I mean they love what I do, think I have natural talent with a camera but they would be disappointed and not as supportive if I chased after it.” Baekhyun explained a bit sullenly. “You should hear the earful I still get from my mother because I pursued teaching. She’s always wanted me to have a job like my brother, he’s an accountant. Numbers have never been my strong point.” Baekhyun visible shuddered at the thought of having a job like Junmyeon’s. _No thank you._

 

“Is your family not supportive of your music?” The teacher asked turning focus of the conversation onto the taller man.

 

"It's not like that, sure they would like it if I pursued something more practical but they know that I'm passionate about music and love that I try so hard to make it. They love my ambitiousness,” Chanyeol explained. “I’m just stubborn and won't ask for help when I need it. Trying to make it in music doesn't always help financially. My family would help me out no problem and with no questions if I asked, but I'm too prideful to ask for help. I don't want them to know that I'm struggling. You know what I mean?"

 

Baekhyun nodded, grinning in understanding. "Totally get it." He was amazed at how comfortable he'd become sitting in his living room with Chanyeol. This may have been the first time his friend had ever been to his apartment but he seemed so at home. “Its nice seeing someone so determined not to give up. I feel like I did sometimes, like I didn’t even try. I mean I’m always taking pictures of my students or random things I come across. I mean you’ve seen how many pictures I take of my puppy on a daily basis,” He joked. “But sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had decided to make a career out of photography. I can still have it as a hobby, at least that’s what Jongdae says.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

The word ‘hobby’ and how belittled his friend sounded struck a cord in Chanyeol. Countless times Sehun had berated his passion for music with that word yet he had refused to give in. It hurt hearing Baekhyun diminish his own passions because of his boyfriend. This Jongdae guy sounded like an asshole to Chanyeol but he’d never tell his friend that. It’s not like he had room to judge. Sehun had turned out to be a manipulative and verbally abusive but Chanyeol hadn’t realized how toxic their relationship was until it was over. As long as Baekhyun was happy then that was all that he cared about.

 

Chanyeol scanned his friend’s small living room and noticed a picture frame around the size of a magazine sitting on top of Baekhyun’s mustard yellow vintage television stand. In the frame was a colorful photograph of the teacher wrapped up in a man’s arms. Chanyeol could only assume that it was his boyfriend Jongdae. Despite being friends for so long, Baekhyun had never showed him a picture of his boyfriend. The picture was a selfie and the couple seemed to be outside along the inner city paths of the Han River. The blond’s man’s smile was as bright as ever as Jongdae rested his chin on his shoulder, grinning just as bright. They clearly were in love and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder for a brief moment about what had changed. 

 

Chanyeol scoffed at the picture. Fuck this guy for making Baekhyun unhappy.

 

“What are you doing next weekend?” Chanyeol asked surprising his friend from the sudden change in conversation.

 

“Nothing that I know of, why?” Baekhyun asked in mild confusion as he watched his puppy crawl into Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Perfect, we’re going sight seeing,” the younger exclaimed bouncing the corgi in his lap. “For you to get take pictures and for me to get inspired.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You heard me, we’re gonna go out so you can take pictures, so you better bring your favorite camera. We’re gonna go wherever and just go wild!” Chanyeol beamed. “And make sure you bring this bread loaf.” He insisted lifting both of Mongryong’s paws up to make the puppy look like he was dancing. 

 

Baekhyun laughed at the cuteness of it all, warmth flooding his heart at Chanyeol’s simple suggestion. He’d been so apprehensive to tell the tall man about his love of photography. He didn’t want his friend to be another person that belittled his passion, calling it a simple _hobby_. Instead Chanyeol was praising his work and suggesting they go out to simply take photos as if it would be the most entertaining thing in the world.

 

Jongdae would _never_ do something like this for him. Wouldn’t have even entertained the thought. A hoard of butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he stared in complete adoration for his friend. Chanyeol really was out of this world sometimes.

 

“Thanks, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered. “This means a lot to me.” Chanyeol could see how emotional the simple sentiment was making his friend and he patted the older man’s thigh in reassurance. The two friends locked eyes and the atmosphere shifted. Silence over came the room and for once even Mongryong was quiet. Neither realized that they were moving in slowly, eyes zeroing in on each other’s lips. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were less than two inches apart when the oven timer went off, taking them out of whatever trance they were under. 

 

The two friends shrug apart in surprise, both admitting nervous and panicked sounds as the shot up. Mongryong let out a yelp from the sudden displacement, whining as he moved to lay underneath the coffee table. 

 

“Shit, I forgot to shut off the timer, I-I forgot I put it on for so long.” Chanyeol stumbled over his words, as he scratched at the back of his neck from nervousness, avoiding glancing in Baekhyun’s direction. “I-I’ll go turn it off.”

 

“No it’s fine I’ll do it. I-I was going to put the dishes in the sink anyway.” The smaller man spoke shyly, getting up to collect their dishes and cutlery and leaving towards the kitchen first. Chanyeol watched him scurry out of the living room, puppy following behind. The redhead let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

 

“What the fuck was _that?_ ”

 

On Chanyeol’s end he knew exactly what it was. He was forcing himself not to think about it. 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this much joy from taking photographs. He was having the time of his life, laughing hysterically as he watched his corgi and Chanyeol roll around in grass. They were in a park near the tall man’s apartment; Baekhyun’s finger clicked away, snapping endless shots of the action in front of him. It was almost as if he had two dogs instead of one. This was the second time that Mongryong had met Chanyeol and the puppy was already attached to him. The dog practically refused to be away from the man and hadn’t clung to Baekhyun all day. A small part of him was jealous that someone else had his child’s attention but the teacher ignored it. Plus the sight of the two together was beyond adorable. 

 

The three of them had spent at least two hours in Chanyeol’s hot mess of an apartment. Baekhyun getting accustomed to the place for the first time. Needless to say his friend’s apartment had been beyond a mess, things were scattered everywhere. But it was mostly scattered pieces of paper containing random thoughts and lyrics. As well as sheet music filled with unfinished compositions. Baekhyun was surprised by the mass amount of instruments Chanyeol had in his apartment. His keyboard and electric drum set took up almost the entirety of his makeshift studio. The man had two bass guitars, three electrics and two acoustic guitars. That wasn’t even counting all the other equipment Chanyeol had. Baekhyun wondered how all of this stuff fit into his friend’s apartment. 

 

After Chanyeol had made them lunch (which had been _delicious_ ), they were out the door and Baekhyun’s camera was out. He’d barely put it down the entire day. His friend had been so encouraging and let him do whatever he wanted. It felt liberating and filled him with so much warmth that Chanyeol was doing this all for him. The man was patient with the kindergarten teacher as well. Stoping whenever Baekhyun wanted to take photos of graffiti and other street art. Back alleys that contained stray cats, young couples with their children or dogs. He took pictures of food stalls, subway station exits. Hell anything that caught his eye, the petite man take photos and Chanyeol was there patiently waiting and watching him work with a smile on his face. Only asking for one thing in return. 

 

_“You better send me these pictures later, Baekkie.”_

 

_“Oh course, Chan.”_

 

Baekhyun blushed a bit thinking of all the photos he’s snuck of the redhead without him noticing. The man was highly photogenic without realizing it. Chanyeol was the perfect subject no effort involved whatsoever. The school teacher laughed to himself clicking away at his camera as he watched Mongryong tackle Chanyeol, said man already on his knees fell backwards onto the grass in an overly dramatic fashion. It was adorable and Baekhyun’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest. He’d only known Chanyeol in real life for a little over two weeks but it was as if he’d known that man his whole life. There was just something about him that felt so new and refreshing. 

 

_Oh no._

 

Baekhyun knew _exactly_ what this feeling was. It the was same sensation he got when he and Jongdae became friends. It was a crush and he couldn’t even deny it. Even when Chanyeol had been a faceless voice over the phone the tall tail signs of infatuation were there. Baekhyun needed to keep himself in check letting whatever his feelings were for Chanyeol feaster into something more was dangerous. 

 

“Baek!” The teacher was brought out of his thoughts by a call of his name. Chanyeol was shouting out to him still and the ground, Mongryong was perched on the man’s stomach his front paws on his throat. The redhead wasn’t bothered by the corgi at all, instead he was beaming at the dog as if he was the most precious thing. “Get over here! You’re like miles away.” He cried out dramatically, eyes wide and and feel of joy, while his smile held all the wonders of the world. The knowledge that Chanyeol’s smile was all for him, set his skin on fire. 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think you should just go for.” Baekhyun stated out of the blue, while the two of them sat outside on Chanyeol’s terrace. They were spending their Saturday together, Mongryong napping in the redhead’s living room underneath the coffee table. The puppy making the apartment his own after the first few visits. 

 

“Go for what?” Chanyeol asked in confusion, stopping his mindless guitar playing to focus on the other. He couldn’t help but to feel like the scene was extremely domestic. Chanyeol had made them dinner and now they were just lounging around the living room. He was absentmindedly playing the guitar, while Baekhyun was grading his students papers. He was putting cute corgi stickers on his students spelling worksheets, complimenting each student for their effort even if they spelled something wrong. The teacher was saying it all out loud to himself and to Chanyeol it was too sweet. He truly cared about his students and loved his profession. It was just another thing about Baekhyun that the tall man had grown to adore. The two of them weren’t even talking to each other, the were simply existing in the same space and that was enough. It startled Chanyeol a bit to hear him break through the peaceful silence. 

 

“You should dye your hair pink.” Baekhyun repeated as he put the papers away into his workbag. “You said you wanted to do a more out there color like some kind of pastel. You told me your job doesn’t care about things like that. Plus you’ve always wanted to do it, so what’s stopping you? I mean your hair is currently fiery red. Why are you so worried about dyeing your hair pink? You’re a bold and out there type of guy, I think you’re hair reflects that.”

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol stated placing his guitar down and focusing his full attention onto his friend. “I think its because Sehun used to hate it when I dyed my hair bold colors so I just stopped. He threw a fit when I dyed my hair ruby red the first time; I thought I looked good with it. I dyed my hair brown a week after because he kept complaining. I only turned it red again just to spite him after the breakup.” 

 

“Well fuck him.” Baekhyun growled in annoyance. He swore every time Chanyeol mentioned his ex-boyfriend, Baekhyun scowled and wanted to choke him. This Sehun guy sounded like a complete dick. How had someone as sweet as Chanyeol end up in a relationship with someone so shitty? “He’s not around anymore to criticize your hair or anything else you do. You’re free to do what you want without someone judging you. I sure as hell won’t, in fact I think you’d look hot with pink hair.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but to become flustered by Baekhyun’s rant. His friend spoke with such conviction and it was doing weird things to Chanyeol’s head. He was trying to convince himself that it was the fizz from his sprite and not the butterflies in his stomach. _It wasn’t working._

 

“You really think I could pull it off?” He asked unsurely albite shy.

 

“Fuck yeah, you could. You’d be like a giant pastel puffball, it be so adorable!” Baekhyun cooed and Chanyeol couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped him. “You would look more like a gentle giant then you already do.”

 

“I trust your judgement. Don’t be surprised the next time you see me and I’ve actually gone through with it.” He warned. The smile the shorter gave him in return made Chanyeol’s heart stutter.

 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Baekhyun shifted in his seat, lifting one leg up so he could rest his chin on his knee. “Keep playing.” He insisted. “You play beautifully, I love listening to you play the guitar.” He couldn’t have kept the affection out of his voice even if he tried. Over the past four months they’d been friends in real life, Baekhyun had learned so much about the tall man that he’d grown so attached to him. Chanyeol had come into his life when Baekhyun truly needed a friend, becoming such a strong fixture in his life that it felt as if the taller had always been there. In reality between their anonymous phone friendship up until now they’d only been friends for a little less than a year.

 

Chanyeol blushed at Baekhyun’s praise, the tips of his ears turning pink. Completely flustered he ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. Picking up his guitar, Chanyeol begin to pluck at the strings again, mindlessly playing an airy melody. Losing himself in his music, he felt his worries temporarily wash away. There was nothing in the world but himself, Baekhyun, Mongryong and his guitar. He truly felt at peace.

 

Baekhyun gazed upon Chanyeol in fascination unaware that his eyes were sparkling. The younger didn’t see it but in Baekhyun’s eyes Chanyeol was amazing. Watching the tall man in his element was always a wonderful sight. Even when he was simply strumming away thoughtlessly, Chanyeol played with his heart. Baekhyun listened to the younger’s music, he’d watched the younger spend hours in his makeshift studio. Chanyeol’s music was good and his talent shined through. He had everything it took to make a living out of it. But Baekhyun could feel that there was something truly holding him back. This music he created was beautiful but the heart wasn’t fully in it. 

 

With each passing moment, Bakehyun knew that the feelings that he hand for his friend were only growing stronger steering away from strictly platonic. He knew it was wrong when he still had Jongdae but he couldn’t stop it. And if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to. There was just something indescribable about being with Chanyeol that set Baekhyun’s skin a blaze and his heart to flutter. The man had no filter when it came to him. Always telling Baekhyun what he thought and simply being there for him when he needed it. It was borderline emotional infidelity, Chanyeol was everything that he wanted Jongdae to be. But the man was just his friend and nothing more. The redhead was simply being a good friend, trying to make Baekhyun smile without asking for anything in return. Simply wanting to please the people he cared about because that’s what made Chanyeol happy. Taking care of others made his friend feel like he had a purpose. But as nice as the attention was Chanyeol seemed to forgot that affection should go both ways. 

 

He needed a little push but Baekhyun was sure that with the right amount of affection and care; he could make Chanyeol realize that he deserved just as love as he gave out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had spent so much time in each other’s apartments that at this point in their friendship they were practically roommates. They’d never slept over each’s homes but the amount of time they spent was vast. Which was why it wasn’t even surprising to Baekhyun when his doorbell rang and the person on the other side was Chanyeol. Said man was wearing an oversized black hoodie, sleeves going past his finger tips. Ripped up blue jeans and beat up black converse high tops. A black cap was hiding his fluffy fiery hair, which only made his unique ears stick out like a beacon. It was a simple get up but he looked handsome to Baekhyun.

 

“Hey, Baek!” he exclaimed in a big voice with a smile to match, “I just got off work and figured you weren’t busy and hadn’t cooked yet, so I brought takeout.” Chanyeol beamed, holding packed plastic bags on both his arms. Baekhyun’s smile was just as radiant as he let his friend into the apartment. The taller man took off his sneakers and exchanged them for slippers (he’d spent so much time at Baekhyun’s apartment that he’d bought a pair specifically for the place).

 

“You’re a godsend, Yeollie,” Baekhyun practically skipped as he walked behind the man into his kitchen. “I was just about to make myself ramyeon,” he pointed to the pot on the stove that he hadn’t turned on yet. “What did you bring me?” Baekhyun inquired bouncing on his toes in anticipation as he watched his friend place the bags on the counter. The man knew him well because Baekhyun sure was hungry. He’d been so into his school preparation for the next day that he’d forgotten to eat when he’d gotten home about three hours previous. 

 

“ _Japchae, Seolleongtang_ , and kimchi fried rice. I also bought _hotteok_ from that stand you like near my apartment for dessert. I’ll cook instead next time.” 

 

“I could kiss your feet right now.” The smaller man said with a serious face and Chanyeol flushed.

 

“Please don’t,” he chuckled lowly, “But I’m glad you approve of my food choices. I forgot to buy drinks though.” the tall man confessed sheepishly and Baekhyun could have cooed at his cuteness.

 

“That’s alright, I don’t need to be drinking during a school night anyway. I bought some pomegranate tea yesterday, it should go great with the food.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement as he reached for plates in the cabinet while Baekhyun worked getting the drinks out of the fridge.

 

A familiar pitter patter could be heard making its way towards the kitchen and Mongryong came bounding in seconds later. The corgi pup bypassed his owner completely and went straight for Chanyeol’s heels, nipping at the man’s slippers for attention. Baekhyun pouted at this, unamused by his puppy blatantly ignoring him. 

 

“I swear my dog loves you more than me.” he grumbled feeling slightly betrayed. Chanyeol chuckled under his breath and leaned down to pet the excited puppy. 

 

“I highly doubt that, Baek,” the taller man stated. As if to prove his point, Mongryong left Chanyeol’s side and waddled his way to Baekhyun, squeezing in between his legs. The puppy nuzzled at his owner’s ankles and let out an excited bark.

 

“He just wants my food,” Baekhyun glanced down and stuck his tongue out. “And you’re not getting any of it either, you brat,” he teased affectionately. “I fed you less than an hour ago.”

 

Chanyeol just laughed at his friend’s interaction with his puppy and set up the food since the older was currently distracted by his adorable dog. He moved the food to Baekhyun’s living room and chuckled to himself because he could see said man cradling the corgi in his arms is if the puppy was an infant. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, he had to turn away. Chanyeol shook himself of the thoughts that were creeping into his mind.  

 

The two of them had gotten so close ever since Valentine’s day when they first officially met. Chanyeol wouldn’t deny that he’d developed a crush on Baekhyun. It wasn’t hard to gain one, the teacher had a natural charisma that Chanyeol doubted he even knew he had. Everything with Baekhyun came easy, communication, the sense of comfort he brought and the warm feeling that rested inside the redhead’s chest just from a simple smile. Everybody that met Baekhyun probably had some kind of crush on him. The man was just so likable. Chanyeol wasn’t even going to get started on how beautiful he thought the man was. 

 

But a crush was all it was and Chanyeol didn’t want it to turn into more than that. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still not completely over Sehun. More so the breakup than his ex-boyfriend. Chanyeol no longer wanted the younger back. No longer felt as if he was willing to beg Sehun to take him back. That chapter of his life was over, had been disappearing until the need had faded. It was all thanks to Baekhyun; he was the only reason Chanyeol was able to move on. By simply being a good friend and genuinely caring about him. It had been a long time since someone outside of his family did that. But his breakup with Sehun had fucked him up so badly; the way things had ended was just too _cruel_. Chanyeol had loved his ex-boyfriend, thought they had a bright future together. And Sehun had crushed his heart as if everything they’d been through had never mattered. Like their four years together meant _nothing_.

 

Chanyeol was scared to move on from that. Afraid if he put himself out there again that the same thing would happen. He still needed time to heal and catching feelings for Baekhyun was dangerous. Especially since said man was in a long-term relationship.Developing a crush on a taken man was asking to end in heartbreak and Chanyeol wouldn’t risk losing Baekhyun. He couldn’t lose the one person who’d been his rock for over a year. Chanyeol was not a home wrecker and he’d rather have Baekhyun as a friend than nothing at all.    

 

Taken out of his thoughts by a sudden weight placed in his lap, Chanyeol glanced down at Mongryong. The tiny ball of energy wiggling in his lap, so happy to be there. Instantly the corgi brightened up his mood, just like his owner. The redhead glanced up and watched as Baekhyun stared down at them with a warm smile but there was a hint of something else that Chanyeol couldn’t place. It seemed bittersweet but and it chipped away at his heart a bit. Such sad expressions should never be on Baekhyun’s face.The man deserved to be happy all the time, 24/7. Chanyeol just _knew_ that the blond’s sudden sullen expression had to do with his boyfriend. 

 

He had never met the infamous Jongdae and honestly Chanyeol never wanted to. The man sounded like a total asshole in his opinion but he had no right to judge. He didn’t know Baekhyun’s boyfriend personally, but Chanyeol couldn’t help but to have gained a negative impression of him based on the things his friend told him. All and all it was enough for Chanyeol to know that Baekhyun wasn’t being treated right. 

 

“You alright?” Chanyeol asked, scratching behind Mongryong’s ears as he glanced back at his friend.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about how cute you both look together.” Baekhyun explained. The words were unsaid but Chanyeol knew his friend was thinking about how his boyfriend wouldn’t go near Mongryong. Said corgi was trying to maneuver himself in Chanyeol’s lap so he could sniff at the food on the coffee table. He chuckled at the puppy’s antics and pulled him closer to his chest.

 

“Come eat before the food gets cold, or before this rascal devours it all.” Chanyeol spoke as he started to put the puppy down on the floor. He almost gave up on eating entirely since Mongryong started to whine from being removed from his lap. Chanyeol was just as whipped from the corgi as Baekhyun was; it was quite sad.The puppy was clearly disgruntled by the shift but took it in stride deciding to make camp underneath the coffee table. Probably hoping to snatch up any bits of food the pair accidentally dropped. Chanyeol knew he’d end up sneaking a piece of meat to the puppy while Baekhyun wasn’t looking anyway.

 

As soon as the both of the were settled, they went in on the food. Engulfed in a comfortable silence while they watched _Fight My Way_. Chanyeol had come to find that Baekhyun was just as much as a drama junkie as he was. Sehun had _hated_ watching them and it turned out that Jongdae didn’t care for them either. It was just another thing the two friends bonded over regularly. 

 

Just as Dongman was about to bring Aera in for a dramatic kiss, Baekhyun’s doorbell rang. The blond glanced towards his door in confusion, he wasn’t expecting anyone else. Mongryong waddled towards the door and Baekhyun put his food down to follow suit, while Chanyeol glanced on curiously. When he opened the door, Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised by the appearance of Junmyeon with Meili held up to his right side while his left hand held a plastic bag. 

 

“Myeonnie!” Baekhyun exclaimed happily. “What are you doing here?” His brother only looked mildly annoyed at those words. 

 

“We made plans like three days ago to have dinner since Meili hasn’t seen you in a while because of her cold. Remember?”

 

Baekhyun did _not_ remember. Not at all. 

 

But he had no doubt that his brother was right. 

 

“Oh,” Junmyeon said in surprise. “I didn’t know that you already had company.” His brother glanced behind Baekhyun as his eyes landed on the tall man sitting on his younger brother’s sofa. Meili started making grabby hands from her uncle and the blond took her in his arms, cradling his niece and smothering her with kisses.

 

“Hi, Mei Mei! Oh no my precious niece was sick? I’m so happy my sweetheart is all better now,” Baekhyun cooed. “Do you and daddy want to meet my friend?” 

 

Chanyeol stared up at Baekhyun’s brother, his big eyes wider than usual from nervousness. He’d recognized the man instantly. Baekhyun certainly loved his family because pictures of them framed almost everywhere in his apartment. The man was never shy about explaining the context behind them as well. Based on stories he knew how protective Junmyeon was over his younger brother. Chanyeol felt that he knew Baekhyun’s relatives already and they’d never formerly met. He doubted they even knew of his existence.

 

Intrigued by the new face, Meili eyed Chanyeol curiously but mainly taking interest in his hair. Instantly the redhead was smitten, no wonder Baekhyun pampered his niece, she was adorable. Chanyeol couldn’t help the thought that the blond looked really good with a kid in his arms. It suited him and he knew that’s eventually what Baekhyun wanted.

 

“Jun, Meili, this is my friend Chanyeol,” Baekhyun introduced. “Channie this is my brother Junmyeon and his daughter Meili.” The tall man shot up from his seat from the nerves and shook Junmyeon’s hand, grip a bit too tight. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun talks about you all the time.” Chanyeol told him, even though he was significantly taller than the both of them, he was intimidated by his friend’s brother.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m sorry, my brother has never mentioned you before.” Junmyeon said with a skeptical look in his eyes. As unsurprising as that statement was, it still hurt a bit to hear. Chanyeol knew that the basis of how their friendship came to be wasn’t something you bring up in normal conversation. But it still sucked a bit to know that your friend never talked about you to other people. He understood why Baekhyun wouldn’t mention him though. Telling people this is the friend you made through accidental phone sex sounded very suspicious. Nobody would believe there was nothing going on between them. Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol and gave him a weary smile. The taller simply shrugged if off, letting his friend know it was alright. He wasn’t offended because he understood.

 

“That’s okay. I’m actually a friend of Kyungsoo’s,” Chanyeol explained. “I’m Jongin’s best friend.”

 

“Ah,” the older man nodded in recognition. “You work with Yixing, don’t you?”

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

“So how did you two even meet?” Junmyeon asked. Baekhyun was trying to rack his brain to think up a lie, but Chanyeol had took the initiative and answered for him.

 

“We actually met up through Jongin and Kyungsoo. They both thought we needed to be more social and thought that we’d get along so they gave us each other’s numbers and we just got to talking and hit it off.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and shook his head. “That sounds like something they would do. Baek usually focuses all of his time on his kids at school and his puppy. The only time he ever really leaves his apartment outside of work is if I force him out. Even then he’s crashing at my house and harassing my husband.”

 

“Oh please your husband adores me.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Isn’t that right Mei Mei?” He asking his niece to back him up with her cute babbling. The toddler was too focused on the tall man behind him. More so focused on the man’s flaming red hair. “Ooh, you like Chanyeol?” He cooed, moving his niece over towards his friend. “His hair is fun isn’t it?” Giggling at her uncle’s voice, the Meili reached out to touch Chanyeol’s hair. The tall man leaned down to let her do so, chuckled at the feeling of tiny fingers running through his hair. 

 

The child babbled happily at the softness of it and Baekhyun thought it was amazing how comfortable his niece was in his friend’s arms. The redhead didn’t even hesitate to hold her. Cradling her to him naturally the tall man looked to Junmyeon asking silently if it was alright for him to be holding his daughter. The older man nodded in approval and Chanyeol sat back down on the sofa with Meili in his lap. He really was a gentle giant and Baekhyun was enamored by the sight of his friend holding his niece so carefully. It harmed his heart a way he couldn’t describe. Jongdae always seemed so hesitant to hold Meili but Chanyeol had no problems with it.

 

Grinning at the sight, Baekhyun took a few of his brother’s bags and started to unpack them on top of the coffee table. His brother followed suit placing himself on Chanyeol’s right side, sitting on the floor so his feel were underneath the table. Junmyeon made a plate for himself and his daughter, smiling softly at the way his daughter was playing with the tall man’s ears. Meili was yanking them and Chanyeol wasn’t even wincing, or showing any signs of pain. He was grinning widely making exaggerated faces puffing out his cheeks to make himself look goofy. Baekhyun’s niece loved it, squealing and clapping excitedly. Taking advantage of the moment, the school teacher took out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures wanting to make sure he captured the moment forever. 

 

Baekhyun was so engrossed in Chanyeol that he failed to notice his brother eyeing the scene in front of him in confusion and suspicion. Junmyeon felt the tall man’s non-threatening aura come off of him in waves, he could tell that this man with blazing red hair was a good person. That didn’t explain why this random man he’d never heard of seemed so comfortable in his little brother’s home. Baekhyun focused so much of his time and energy into his work, his dog and trying to make his relationship work that he didn’t make time to gain new friends or go out and enjoy the world. Well there was one person that his brother seemed to constantly but as far as Junmyeon knew that person was just an anonymous voice on the other end of a phone. 

 

_Unless…_

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened putting two and two together. Holy shit his brother had _actually_ met phone-sex guy. Things were definitely more complicated than he thought. He observed the two, taking in the way his brother looked so fond as he watched Chanyeol with Meili. Junmyeon took in the way the tall man gazed at Baekhyun as if his brother held all the stars in galaxy. Sure it was only friendship now but the married man could tell that there was more blooming between them. If their relationship continued on the path it was going, the lines of friendship wouldn’t exist. Which would be completely fine with Junmyeon if it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun was still with Jongdae. Despite that he couldn’t stand his brother’s boyfriend that didn’t mean he wanted his brother to do something he’d deeply regret. There were three hearts involved in this and all of them ran the risk of getting hurt. But the only heart Junmyeon was concerned with was his brother’s because Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol the same way he stared at his own husband Yifan. 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was surprised by how well he got on with Chanyeol. He truly was a sweetheart and it wasn’t forced or fake. Throughout their time eating, the tall man had everyone laughing hard enough that their sides hurt. He was an attentive listener, paying close attention when Junmyeon and Baekhyun talked. Even babbling along with Meili as she played around with his bright hair and large ears. He had never gotten along with Jongdae the way he was enjoying Chanyeol’s company and that could become an issue in the future. Right off the bat Junmyeon could tell that this man was better suited for his brother, but that didn’t hide the fact that Baekhyun wasn’t single. The main problem here was even if the two friends didn’t realize it, they wereacting as if they’d been together for years. Junmyeon hated having to play the bad guy but he had to burst the bubble that his brother was living in and make him face reality. 

 

“I’m going to put the food in the fridge and bring back some snacks.” Baekhyun announced getting up from sofa. None of them had been eating for the past half an hour and he figured he’d move it all out of the way.

 

“I’ll help you,” Junmyeon offered and started collecting the half empty containers. “I need to get Meili’s medicine prepared, she’s still a bit sick.” Baekhyun had a feeling that his brother wanted to do more than help out. Already sensing the lecture that was coming, the blond man mentally prepared himself. 

 

As soon as the two of them were in the kitchen and the food was put in the fridge, Junmyeon grabbed Baekhyun’s elbow tightly and spun the younger around to face him. “Chanyeol’s the guy you had phone sex with isn’t he?” Whispered bluntly.

 

“What? No!” Baekhyun whispered back in shock from the sudden accusation. Bewildered that his brother was so preceptive and figured it out. 

 

“Don’t lie to me, Byun Baekhyun, I know you better than anyone.”

 

Feeling cornered and defeated Baekhyun sighed. “Yes, okay, he is. But he wasn’t lying, Chanyeol really is close friends with Kyungsoo and Jongin. He even works with Yixing. It was only a matter of time before we met anyway.”

 

“How long has this been going on? Since when have you been hanging out with him in person?”

 

“Since February.” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

“Since February? Baekhyhun, it’s June!” 

 

“You’re making way too big a deal out of this.” He tried to reason, but his brother wasn’t having any of his excuses. 

 

“Baekhyun, you can’t be serious?” Junmyeon whispered, looking back into the living room to see if Chanyeol could hear them in the kitchen. Said man was so engrossed in Mongryong and Meili that he wouldn’t have noticed if the apartment was on fire. “I knew that you talked from time to time after clearing the air between you. But this? Baekhyun, meeting up with him is a completely different ball game. This is dangerous.”

 

The younger raised his eyebrows, giving him an ‘are you serious?’ gaze. Baekhyun looked past his brother to Chanyeol in the living room now rolling around on the floor with his niece and puppy. “Yeah, he’s fucking _terrifying_.” the sarcasm was thick on his tongue as he spoke. “He’s Jongin’s best friend and he’s super close with our friends. I’m sure you trust their judge of character.”

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Baek. I’ve been in his presence for over an hour and I can tell Chanyeol’s not dangerous,” he stated. “There’s no way in hell I would have let him near my child if he didn’t look remotely trustworthy. I’m talking about emotionally, Baekhyun.”

 

“Oh, so I can’t make new friends now?”  

 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” the older scowled. “Your friendship came from an accidental yet intimate phone call. This is the first time I’ve seen the two of you together but anyone can see that what you two have is bordering beyond friendship.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he whispered harshly, getting aggravated by what his brother was implying.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Baek. You won’t admit it to yourself but you like him and it’s more than friendly.”

 

“He’s just my friend, Jun. So what if we’ve gotten close? Chanyeol feels like the only person I have right now.” Baekhyun hadn’t meant to voice this but now that it was out there was nothing he could do about it. The pained look on his brother’s face stung deep in his chest, so he sighed, giving himself a moment to collect himself before speaking again. “Look, you have your own life now with your family, you wouldn’t understand. I’ve been lonely and it’s nice having a friend around that I can talk to. A friend that gets it.” 

 

Even though he wanted to say more, Junmyeon relented. “Baekhyun, I’m not trying to pick a fight with you. I just want to help you. I know that you and Jongdae have been having your problems lately and as much as I don’t like the guy, I know that you still want to make it work,” the older reached up to squeeze his brother’s shoulder making him release some of his tension. “Chanyeol is giving you the attention that you’ve been craving and haven’t been getting from your boyfriend. I just don’t want things to go too far and you end up doing something you’ll regret.”

 

Everything that Junmyeon had said went threw one ear and out the other. Baekhyun thought his brother’s concerns were ridiculous. He knew what Junmyeon was implying but he thought it was ridiculous. Sure, Chanyeol was attractive. Baekhyun wasn’t blind he knew that his friend was _hot_ , anyone could see that. But Chanyeol was his friend and that’s _all_ he was. He didn’t have feelings for his friend like that. _At least that what he continued to tell himself._ “Whatever, listen if you don’t have anything important to tell me, I’m going to back in there with my _friend._ ” Emphasized the last word before grabbing some cups from the cabinet and chilled green tea from the fridge and stormed back into the living room. 

 

Junmyeon watched his little brother go and sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. This could only end badly and if Baekhyun didn’t want to listen then he’d just have to be there for his brother when things came crashing down. Junmyeon promised himself he’d have the decency not to say ‘I told you so’ when the time came.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol eyed his friend in concern when he waltzed back into the living room, the man was clearly miffed. Baekhyun had been all smiles when he’d headed to the kitchen. His brother must have said something he didn’t like. Chanyeol frowned at the thought but reminded himself that it was none of his business. 

 

Chanyeol was now holding the man’s niece in his lap, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. Chanyeol was surprised at how fast the young girl had attached herself to him. Meili was a delight and he now understood why his friend spoiled his niece so much. Chanyeol wouldn’t lie he was a bit exhausted from playing with an energetic toddler and a just as hyper puppy. They both had him whipped but Chanyeol didn’t mind in the slightest. The two had calmed down considerably, Meili was engrossed in the movie, while, Mongryong went back to his spot underneath the coffee table. 

 

As soon as Baekhyun sat back down Mongryong was at his side trying to get into his lap. The blond man reached for his puppy placing him in his lap and started petting him rather aggressively, and it only heightened Chanyeol’s worries.

 

“You okay, Baek?” He asked eyeing his friend as the man reached for his glass and took a huge swing from his coke. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Baekhyun’s tone clearly stated otherwise. Chanyeol decided not to comment on it. He didn’t want to make matters worse by asking and now wasn’t the time. Instead he decided to focus back on the movie, Meili was fascinated by Aladdin and Chanyeol could understand why, the movie was a classic. 

 

A few minutes later Junmyeon came back into the living room carrying a plate of cut up fruit. Meili was making grabby-hands for her father the moment she laid eyes on him. He cooed at his daughter as he placed the plate down. Chanyeol noticed how the older man was avoiding glancing in Baekhyun’s direction. 

 

_Yup, they definitely had an argument._

 

Chanyeol had a feeling that their spat had something to do with him but he hoped that wasn’t the case. When Junmyeon reached down to collect his daughter, he made eye contact with the redhead. His lips formed into a tight smile that came off more as a grimace. 

 

“I guess my Mei Mei made a new friend today.” The older man joked, trying to ease the obvious tension that had flooded the room. 

 

“She traps you in with her cuteness, you want to give her the world. You have got yourself a wonderful child.” Chanyeol praised. He was speaking the truth but he was hoping that it would somehow get him in the man’s good graces. This time the smile he received was genuine.

 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon spoke warmly. “I may be her biological parent but she gets her personality from her baba.” his voice dripping with adoration as he spoke about his husband. With his daughter in his arms, Junmyeon rocked her back and forth. The toddler nuzzled her face into his neck and he kissed the top of her head. 

 

Children certainly did work miracles because the tension in the air was diminishing and fast. Junmyeon sat them down on Chanyeol’s left side when he’d previously been sitting next to his brother. Ignoring the change the tall man tried to keep his focus on the movie. Meili’s chubby fingers continued to grab little chunks of fruit while she stuffed them in her mouth, eyes never leaving the screen. Junmyeon kept trying to get her to slow down so she wouldn’t choke, he wanted his daughter to eat a bit more before giving her the medicine she needed. 

 

When Meili started nodding off that’s when Jumyeon knew that he needed to call it a night and return home to his husband. As he collected his daughter he grimaced at Baekhyun cuddled up to Chanyeol. It looked so natural and the both of them were so screwed and they didn’t even realize.

 

“You heading out?” Baekhyun asked lifting his head a bit from Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, this little one is exhausting and I’m sure she’s missing her baba.” 

 

“It was nice meeting, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol spoke from his spot on the floor.

 

“It was nice meeting you as well, Chanyeol,” and the man truly meant it. “Hopefully we can meet again. Maybe come to one of our friend meet ups since you know everyone already.”

 

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Baekhyun interjected into the conversation, getting up to see his brother to the door.

 

Once they reached the entryway the two siblings hugged for a moment, Junmyeon kissed his brother’s cheek and smiled sadly. 

 

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Baekyun.”

 

The younger fought the urge to tell his brother that he had no idea what he was doing.       

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you even want to be with me anymore?” Baekhyun asked glancing up at Jongdae from his spot on the bed. This conversation was not something he should have brought up right after sex. Baekhyun was never one to have much tact and he was tired of avoiding the topic for the sake of causing confrontation. But this had been an issue that had been nagging at every inch of his soul for over a year. 

 

Jongdae had called out of the blue around nine at night, wondering if he’d come over. Baekhyun had drove to his boyfriend’s condo without a second thought, despite the fact that it was a school night. 

 

“Of course I do.” Jongdae glanced down to Baekhyun and putting his phone back down on the dresser. 

 

“Well to be honest, Dae, it doesn’t feel like it.” His response was blunt, he didn’t feel like sugarcoating things to spare his boyfriend’s feelings. 

 

“And what makes you think that?” The younger’s tone was not pleased but Baekhyun didn’t care. He needed to get his point across so that they could reach an understanding a work from it.

 

“It seems like the only times I see you anymore are for sex. You cancel multiple dates even when you plan them and and never make up for it when you say you will. Then we end up arguing over such petty things. I could go on and on, Jongdae but to be honest for over a year its felt as if I’m the only one truly putting in an effort to make us work. It’s fucking exhausting.”

 

Jongdae sits up straighter, facial expression clearly annoyed by all that Baekhyun was saying. Immediately he was on the defense. “Honestly, Baekhyun, if this another thing about me working too much then I don’t know what to tell you.” His boyfriend huffed and the other man suddenly hit with deep sadness. It was as if Jongdae hadn’t heard a word he’d said. Instantly attacking Baekhyun instead of simply listening to his concerns about their relationship. 

 

“Fuck, Jongdae, did you even hear a word I said? I just want you to put some effort into us. Yes constantly working the way you do isn’t healthy, and yes we have no time for each other anymore. But trying to put a little effort into seeing me often isn’t going to effect your work.” Baekhyun stated. “And that’s not even all that’s wrong with us. We have the worst arguments, practically scream at each other and walk off without resolving anything. Then we come back together as if nothing happened. Jongdae we just brush our issues under the rug and act like they’re not there and it’s a problem. We’ve hurt each other a lot and make no amends.”

 

“Is this about your damned dog? Baekhyun, seriously it is not the end of the world if I don’t get along with your dog.” Jongdae replied snidely and the kindergarten teacher was close to ripping his hair out.

 

“This isn’t about Mongryong right now. But that also is another issue we should address. You keep telling me one day we’ll get married and start a family, my dog isn’t going anywhere, he’ll be apart of our lives for the foreseeable future. You should be making an effort to get along. He’s a part of our future.”

 

“Baekhyun,” his boyfriend sounds exasperated but fuck so is he. Baekhyun is so sick of acting like everything was all sunshine and rainbows between them. It was d “You’re making a big deal out of nothing, I love you. You know I do.”

 

“Than fucking act like it!” Baekhyun hollered, finally exploding, letting out the frustrations he’d been holding back for more than a year. It was like everything he’d just said went through one ear and out the other; it was infuriating and he wasn’t going to put up with it tonight. “If you love me as much as you say you do, then you could at least show me. I’m not asking for much Jongdae, just some sign that you still give a shit about me!”

 

“Look I know that it seems like all I do is work but I’m doing it to make sure that our future is secure, I’m trying to give you the world, Baekhyun.”

 

“Oh bullshit, that’s not what you’re doing! You must really think I’m dumb huh?” The older shouts, “You really think that I believe that all you’re doing is working? It kills me every time you give me that excuse because I _know_ that you’re lying straight to my face.”

 

Jongdae had the nerve to act confused by what he was implying. “Baekhyun what are you talk-” he tried to ask but the older cut him off. 

 

“I know! I _know_ what you’ve been doing behind my back. Do you think I’m stupid?”

 

“Baekhyun what the hell are you talking about?” Jongdae shouted back.

 

“That you’re cheating on me!” He hollered and his boyfriend went silent, gobsmacked by the sudden statement.It was the first time Baekhyun had ever allowed himself to admit it out loud. “I thought maybe if I denied it, _pretend_ like I don’t know then everything would be fine, maybe you’d see that what you were doing behind my back is fucked up and end it.”

 

“Baekhyun it’s not what you think-“

 

“Do _not_ try to fucking lie to me when I saw you!” Baekhyun hissed, eyes watering and throat tightening. “I saw you with her, that one girl you work with. What’s her name, Wendy? The subtle closeness, when we were out with your co-workers. That kiss in the hallway of that restaurant, when you thought I was still in the bathroom. I walked out right as you two were pulling apart. I _saw_ you, Jongdae, so don’t sit there and try to lie to me when I fucking caught you redhanded!” Baekhyhun’s voice cracked and he allowed his eyes to water. 

 

“I chose not to say anything because I was so scared that if I did, you would leave me for her. Do you know how pathetic that makes me feel? Pretending I don’t know what’s been going on just to keep you? Lying to myself that everything between us is okay when its obviously not. I’m exhausted, Jongdae, so _fucking_ tired of acting like I don’t know what you do behind my back.”

 

“She doesn’t mean anything to me, Baekhyun. I swear.” Jongdae instantly said trying to make up an excuse.

 

Baekhyun scoffed, recoiling from the man’s touch when the younger tried to reach for him. “Why does that make it so much worse? You had no reason to cheat on me, you did it just because you could. You decided that even though I’m so fucking _good_ to you, that it didn’t matter.” 

 

Suddenly Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about this anymore, he wanted to be anywhere but here. Right now he needed to be as far away from Jongdae as possible. Baekhyun got up from Jongdae’s bed and started to pick up his clothes off the floor, putting them on as he went. With his voice shaking he spoke again. “I think we need to breakup.” The statement was rash but in the moment in this moment he meant it. 

 

“Baekhyun, you can’t be serious?”

 

“But I am. One hundred percent serious,” he stated with conviction, as he zipped up his pants. “I’m done trying to put so much effort into a relationship that seems so one-sided. You don’t seem to care. You sleeping with someone behind my back proves it. You don’t care, you don’t love me like you say you do and I’m done. This isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Jongdae moved forward trying to reach out for the older again but Baekhyun moved back. He crossed his arms over his chest as a way to protect himself. “I love you, Baekhyun. I do and I’m sorry, so fucking sorry. It was a mistake and what happened with Wendy only happened a couple of times. I’m not seeing her anymore, it’s over and done with. I ended it months ago.”

 

“Just because you ended it doesn’t mean I should automatically forgive you. Whose to say that I can believe you. You shouldn’t have cheated on me in the first place, Jongdae!” He snapped back, in no mood for excuses. “There is no reason that you could possibly give me that could make this right.

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry, Baby. I’m sorry, Baekhyun.Please don’t end us, I can fix this, us. I’ll make things right I promise!” Jongdae started pleading but Baekhyun couldn’t believe him as much as he loved this man, he didn’t trust a word he said. 

 

“I don’t think you can.” Baekhyun whispered looking down at the carpet. “All the times I’ve practically had to beg you to spend a little fucking time with me, when all this time you were probably out with her. You see her everyday because you’re ‘working’ but have the _nerve_ to call me clingy when I want a moment of your time? Fuck you, Jongdae. I have been nothing but good to you, when I could have and _should_ have left you ages ago. I love you, Jongdae, lord knows I do, but sometimes that’s no enough.”

 

“Please at least give me a chance I promise, I’ll make things right. I swear.” His boyfriend pulled him into his arms and Baekhyun shuddered. The familiarity drew him back in and as if it was against his own will, the blond hugged him back. A strong part of him wanted to just drop it and say that everything was forgiven. A larger part of him knew that he had to be stronger than that. A sob ripped through him and it took all of his will power to push away from Jongdae and not give in. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jongdae,” Baekhyun sniffled moving to collect his stuff. “But we need some time apart. We need to figure out if this is what we want and if this relationship is worth saving. And I need to figure out if I can forgive you and rebuild my trust in you.” Now fully dressed, the teacher stepped farther back towards the bedroom door.

 

“Baekhyun-”

 

“I’ll see myself out.” Baekhyun said with finality in his tone and gathered the rest of his stuff. He walked out of Jongdae’s spacious living room and down the hallway. Baekhyun could hear the man’s voice calling after him but there were no footsteps following. That was all the indication that Baekhyun needed, that their relationship was as good as over for the time being. 

 

“You’re going to regret this, Baekhyun!” Jongdae called after him in anger and said man turned around to see his (ex) boyfriend in limbo staring at him from the living room. 

 

Baekhyun wiped his face of the tears and looked him straight in the eyes. “I won’t.” He whispered before leaning down to slip his sneakers on at the doorway and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

 

As soon as he was out of the door he walked as fast as his feet could take him. Baekhyun was on autopilot as he rushed down towards the underground parking lot of maybe ex-boyfriend’s complex. He was beyond a mess but so fucking grateful that nobody was in the lot. Was unlikely anyway since it was now after midnight. Body shaking as he fumbled with his car keys. Baekhyun stumbled into his car and it took at least five tries to get the key into the ignition. Body starting to shake, he started screaming in utter frustration, smacking at the steering wheel. 

 

What hurt Baekhyun the most was that the younger hadn’t even went after him. Jongdae didn’t even try to fight for him, rather than put his pride aside so they could work things out, he just let Baekhyun walk right out the door. To the teacher that hurt him more than saying their relationship was over. As for right now all he wanted to do was get as far away from Jongdae’s apartment complex as he could get. He gave himself a moment to calm himself down enough to drive back home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was out of it for the duration of his silent drive home. He clearly wasn’t thinking of his own apartment as he drove through Seoul because the next thing Baekhyun knew he was outside of Chanyeol’s apartment complex. The blond thought it made total sense that he ended up here instead of his own home. He always felt at home in the taller man’s house it made perfect sense that he was here. Finding a parking spot, Baekhyun hopped out of the car and made his way towards the apartment complex’s entrance. 

 

Feeling so _fucking_ exhausted as he made his way into the apartment complex and up to the tenth floor by elevator. As soon as he got to Chanyeol’s door Baekhyun froze. What the hell was he _doing_? It was half past twelve in the morning. His friend might be sleeping, or not even at home. Being here might inconvenience Chanyeol. He shouldn’t be here. Baekhyun _should_ be at home in his own rooftop apartment wallowing in his bed. Yet he here was instead. The teacher slumped down onto the floor, resting his back against his friend’s front door. He didn’t even try to knock on Chanyeol’s door to check if he was there because he’d fell guilty if the man opened the door. But Baekhyun also couldn’t find it in him to move and go back down to his car. Giving up on the situation entirely, he rested the back of his head against the door and shut his eyes. Baekhyun willed himself to stop the burning behind his eyes but it was pointless. He didn’t know how long he had blanked out but he was jolted out of his state by a deep yet _so_ familiar voice.

“Baekhyun?” Said man lifted his head from his arms at the soft call of his name. His tall redhead of a best friend was stood frozen by the elevator door, confusion clear on his face. Snapping out of it once he heard Baekhyun sniffle, the man was by his side within seconds. Chanyeol stood above with three sets of grocery bags on each arm. The tears in his eyes snapped the tall man’s heart in half. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” He asked frantically, placing his bags down onto the floor and dropping to his knees to knell in front of his friend. 

 

“I broke up with Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered so lowly that Chanyeol barely heard him. 

 

“Oh, Baek,” the taller wrapped his friend in a tight hug, letting his friend cry into his shoulder. Neither cared that they were in hallway outside of Chanyeol’s door where anyone could walk by and see them. Baekhyun’s body was shaking by the force of his sobs and the taller could do nothing but hold him until the crying subsided. His finger’s tightly grasping the back of Chanyeol’s shirt as he buried his face into the man’s shoulder. The redhead pulled him in as close as he could despite the awkward angle. 

 

“I-I’m sorry to bother you, I didn’t want to go home but I didn’t want to be alone. And my brother would just say ‘I told you so’ and I _really_ don’t want to hear that right now-” Chanyeol placed a finger on Baekhyun’s lips to silence him. The petite man was going to exhaust himself completely at the rate he was ranting.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You know that you’re welcome here no matter the circumstances. Now lets get you inside, I know its late but I’ll cook you something. And you _will_ eat it.” Chanyeol’s tone left no room for debate on that. Wordlessly Baekhyun let his friend help him up and guide him into his apartment. The tall man placed his friend on his sofa and Baekhyun curled up on the tacky thing, and stared blankly at the television that wasn’t even on. 

 

Chanyeol watched the man sadly for a moment before he, collected all of his bags from outside in the hallway and placed them on the kitchen counter. He started to put things away and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Baekhyun standing unsurely, leaning against the island. He hadn’t even heard the man walk through the open concept space to him. 

 

“Hey Baek. Do you need something?” He spoke gently, turning away from the stove. 

 

“Do you mind if I take a shower and borrow some clothes?” The smaller man asked unsurely, fiddling with his fingers. “It’s just that Jongdae and I fucked right before our argument and I never got the chance to shower and I just feel absolutely disgusting.” Baekhyun grumbled, avoiding the taller’s eyes. Chanyeol’s gut twisted at that knowledge but pushed those feelings down, Baekhyun was the _only_ thing that mattered right now. 

 

“Go ahead, Baek. You know where everything is. How about you take a shower and then a bath? I think you need to relax and take some time to yourself.” Baekhyun looked so small in the middle of his kitchen and Chanyeol’s heart ached at the sight of his friend so defeated. 

 

It took a few moments for Baekhyun to respond before he nodded and sighed heavily. “Okay.” Without another word the teacher started to leave the kitchen. 

 

“You’re food will be done by the time you get out okay? I’ll leave some fresh clothes on my bed for you. I’ll be out here.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun let out a grunt to let the other know he heard him.

 

Chanyeol watched his friend go and frowned even after he was no longer in sight. As much as he had wanted Baekhyun to leave his boyfriend, he hated seeing the man heartbroken. Chanyeol kept in mind that shit things have to happen in order for things to get better. But Baekhyun deserved to never be upset for a single moment. It would take time but Chanyeol was going to make sure Byun Baekhyun truly smiled again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy writing this story. 
> 
> So a fun fact is that the Somerset Hotel is actually the hotel I stayed in when I studied abroad in South Korea. 
> 
> Now can get onto the good stuff *cough* actual chanbaek *cough*. I really hope this didn't feel like 25k words of filler. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> (Also I know in this Jongdae is a complete asshole in this but I truly do adore him!)


End file.
